Una fiesta disfrazada de reunión
by Sakhory
Summary: Lo que le dijeron a sus superiores y lo que tenían planeado hacer eran cosas distintas. Eso se sabía. Pero lo que no esperaron, fue que entre lo que pensaban hacer y lo que en realidad terminaron haciendo, hubo mucha diferencia. 2P!, Multicharacter, Multipairing.
1. Prólogo

Hola :D! Como no es ninguna novedad que amo a los 2P!, decidí traer esta historia. Esto será el prólogo.

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, éstos personajes tampoco.

Advertencias: En éste no hay ninguna xDD Pero en cada capítulo voy a advertir e.e

.

Reunión de naciones. Música tranquila para relajarse. Momento de hacer sociales y una posible mejora de las relaciones internacionales. Comida y bebida, para que todos estén cómodos y nadie se queje. Una amena reunión en un hotel de Alemania, para distenderse un buen rato. Con habitaciones para todos.

O al menos, ese fue el cuento que les inventaron a sus superiores. Y se lo creyeron.

—No creí que el serio de Alemania fuera capaz de esto—comentó Italia, divertido. Luego, volteó a ver a su hermano—Vamos, admítelo. Se ha lucido.

Romano jamás iba a admitir que ese alemán había hecho un buen trabajo. La noche prometía, y bastante. No estaba demasiado frío afuera, aunque era obvio que podía refrescar. Había comida y bebida sin alcohol, pero el alcohol estaba en todas partes y en todas sus formas, para todos los gustos: Cerveza, Vino, Vodka, Ron, Whisky, y mil cosas más de las cuáles no tenía ni idea de la existencia. Había una pista de baile, habían contratado un DJ, un montón de camareros, y las luces de discoteca hacían del salón del hotel el lugar idóneo para disfrutar de la fiesta del siglo entre naciones.

En cuanto a los anfitriones, ambos eran polos completamente opuestos. Alemania se encontraba recibiendo a todas las naciones, con su seriedad y modales de siempre, pero con una sonrisa imposible de disimular teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que pensaba disfrutar esa noche. Y también porque la cantidad de cerveza que había comprado ya lo estaba tentando.

Sólo había un pequeño detalle que algunos odiaron y otros adoraron. No se permitían armas de ningún tipo.

— ¿_Quéeeee_? —Había dicho Rusia— ¿Y si quiero matar a Estados Unidos? ¿Eh?

—No está permitido—contestó el alemán hoscamente.

—Argh—se quejó el ruso—Ya buscaré otra forma.

Prusia estaba escondido bajo la mesa de comida, sosteniendo un rosario en sus manos, y ovillado en posición fetal.

—Señor—murmuró—Por favor, no permitas que nada malo suceda en esta fiesta. Que mi hermano no haga cosas indebidas por culpa del alcohol. Protégenos a todos de las malvadas garras de Austria, especialmente a Suiza. El pobre no tiene la culpa de que ese austríaco demonio tenga una extraña fijación en él. Es un buen chico, a pesar de que a veces le dispare a los vecinos. Y tampoco dejes que su hermanita menor caiga en actos impuros. No me dejes caer en el alcohol, y menos en la cerveza. Y por favor, aleja a Hungría de mí. En serio. No tengo escapatoria ni gas pimienta. Y ella es demasiado insistente. Bendice la comida antes que Inglaterra la drogue o envenene…

Y así siguió. Lástima que por mucho que rezara, Prusia no podría evitar lo inevitable.

—Bueno, creo que estamos todos—dijo Alemania, acomodándose el traje. Su hermano mayor asomó la cabeza desde debajo de la mesa.

—_Capitano~_—lo llamó Italia— ¿Algo que decirnos?

Las demás naciones hicieron silencio. Finalmente, como si de un grito de guerra si tratase, Alemania exclamó la frase que inauguraría una noche inolvidable. Inolvidable en muchos sentidos.

— ¡Que comience la fiesta!

.

Hasta aquí el prólogo :3.

Explicaré algo: Los capítulos están todos narrados en primera persona. Cada capítulo es la visión de la fiesta según distintos personajes. El primero será Alemania (Es el primero alfabéticamente, y además el anfitrión principal). Así que, esperen al rubio fornido~. Creo que lo subiré el domingo :3.


	2. Alemania

**Advertencias: **En éste capítulo habrá Yaoi. También algunas palabras en alemán, pero que no van a dificultar el entendimiento de la lectura. Alguna que otra grosería. Mucho alcohol, mucho alcohol. Hasta un poco de Fluff, pero depende del punto de vista (?).

* * *

**Alemania**

— _¡Que comience la fiesta! _

Apenas dije eso, los vítores no se hicieron esperar. Creo que sonreí. Y con algunos palmeándome la espalda, me dirigí hacia la rubia más hermosa y perfecta de todas.

Mi cerveza. Mi hermosa cerveza.

—_West…_—me llamó alguien. Bufé. Era obvio que se trataba de mi hermano.

— ¿Qué? —le dije. Parpadeé, atónito, al verlo bajo la mesa— ¿Qué haces ahí?

—Me escondo—contestó él, como si nada— ¿No estarás pensando en tomar alcohol, verdad? Sabes que no debes…

Si los países tuviéramos madres, sin duda Prusia sería la mía. A pesar de ser hombre. Me negaba a que me separara de mi majestuosa rubia. Lo ignoré, yendo a la barra. Si de verdad quería disuadirme, saldría de su escondite.

No lo hizo. A veces no entiendo su religiosidad extrema. Debería relajarse un poco. Con una cerveza. Tomé una para él, pasándola por debajo del mantel, sin que nadie viera.

O eso creí.

— ¿Qué evidencia estás escondiendo? —me dijo Finlandia, observándome divertido— ¿Acaso ya mataste a alguien y escondes el cuerpo?

—No… todavía—dije. Él ser rió un poco, y luego señaló una mesa colmada de bebidas— ¿Vodka?

—Tengo cerveza—dije.

—Entonces vodka con cerveza.

Miré mi bebida. Era demasiado perfecta así. Aún así, ¿quién era yo para negar una proposición así? Terminé mi cerveza de un trago, y acompañé a mi amigo a la barra.

.

En poco menos de un minuto, ya estaba con Finlandia tomando cerveza y vodka… y algunas otras mezclas que no me detuve a identificar.

—De todas formas, la cerveza sigue siendo mucho mejor—dije yo. Había tomado bastante, pero tenía buena resistencia con el alcohol. Aún así, estaba levemente mareado, y ya sentía que podía hacer y decir lo que quería sin vergüenza—Es la rubia más hermosa—le mostré una botella de _Beck's _**(*)** —Observa esas curvas—bromeé con tono sublime—Parecen esculpidas por el mejor…

Una voz conocida me interrumpió. Fría. Cruel. Un poco dolida.

Y con un acento italiano que me hacía estremecer de arriba abajo.

— ¿De qué rubia hablas, Alemania? ¿Liechtenstein, Bielorrusia o Ucrania?

Su voz me atravesó como un cuchillo. Como el cuchillo con el que me había amenazado cuando nos conocimos por primera vez.

Si Finlandia ponía esa cara de querer salir corriendo de ahí, entonces la expresión de Italia debía de dar muchísimo miedo.

No me quería girar. En un estado normal, no me hubiera costado nada explicarle que era un maldito malentendido. Pero debía abandonar todas las esperanzas: Aunque yo le explicara que hablaba de la cerveza, ¡tendría celos de la cerveza!

Me puse de pie. Grave error. El mundo parecía dar vueltas, y yo me tambaleé un poco. Pero intenté mantenerme lo más recto posible, y giré para ver a Italia, dispuesto a enfrentar lo que podría ser nuestra discusión más seria.

.

No espere encontrarme su cara con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Creí que estaría enfadado. Y Finlandia se largó a reír de vuelta.

—Oh, _Germania_, hubieras visto tu cara—dijo Italia.

Todo había sido una broma. Al menos Italia no estaba celoso, ni enfadado. Quise volver a sentarme, pero calculé mal, y terminé con mi trasero estrellándose en el suelo.

Y esos dos rieron todavía más. Hasta que Finlandia paró en seco, y masculló algo que no entendí, antes de irse. Me quedé a solas con Italia, sentado en el suelo, y un poco borracho.

— ¿Te ayudo a levantar? —me preguntó.

—Sí—le pedí. Él me tendió una mano, y yo la acepté. No sé de dónde sacó la fuerza, pero logró ponerme de pie. Y el mundo volvió a dar vueltas a mí alrededor, por culpa de esas malditas mezclas. Parecía irreal y confuso.

Lo único que sentía con claridad, eran los labios de Italia sobre los míos.

.

Terminamos en la pista, bailando. En realidad, sólo él bailaba. Yo me limitaba a intentar no pisarlo, y mantenerme (des)hidratado con alcohol. Me estaba hablando en italiano al oído, lo supe por el acento, aunque no entendía ni media palabra debido a la música alta y mi mente revuelta. Pero de todas formas me encantaba.

Estuvimos un buen rato así. Hasta que sentí algo extraño que hizo temblar mi pierna, que estaba bastante cerca de la de Italia. No me di cuenta de que era la vibración del celular hasta que vi que él leía un mensaje con el ceño fruncido.

—Romano tiene un problema—fue lo único que entendí de la sarta de palabras que dijo. Me robó un beso antes de irse a ayudar a su hermano mayor, dejándome así solo en la pista.

.

Volví a la barra a tomar. Aunque no parecía ser el único que estaba solo. Vi a Inglaterra, bastante deprimido y aparentemente más borracho que yo. Creo que lloraba. Y tenía un vaso de whisky entre sus manos.

—Oye, psicópata—lo llamé, él se volvió, con un hipido, y entonces confirmé que era cierto que lloraba— ¿Qué te sucede?

—Francia n-no me quie-ere—respondió. No era una noticia. Bueno, en realidad todos (menos él) sabíamos que el francés lo quería. Lo que no era una noticia era que lo ocultara.

— ¿Y qué es diferente ésta vez? —pregunté.

—N-no sé—dijo él, refregándose los ojos—Y-yo sólo creí que sería d-diferente. Por el a-ambiente. Y el h-hotel. Y t-todo.

Suspiré. A cualquiera le podría haber pasado. Apoyé una mano en el hombro de ese británico desconsolado, y le di palabras de ánimos. Naciones borrachas dándole ánimos a otras naciones híper-borrachas. Típico.

—Tú no te rindas—dije.

—E-estoy harto.

—Aunque la montaña parezca difícil de escalar, debes llegar a la cima. Porque en la cima está tu objetivo. ¡Lucha por ello! ¡Ve a por todos! Concéntrate en el objetivo. Serás recompensado algún día, cuando no lo esperes. Todo llegará solo. Pero no dejes de luchar. Si dejas tu causa, todo estará perdido. Y nada habrá valido la pena.

Inglaterra me observó con sus ojos abiertos como platos. Parpadeaba.

Y yo no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que acababa de decir. Aún así, continué diciendo lo primero que se me venía a la mente.

.

Pero funcionó, y ese inglés volvía a ser el mismo hiperactivo de siempre (con un poco más de alcohol en las venas). Suerte que no se había drogado, de lo contrario, la combinación podría haber sido completamente desastrosa.

Me urgía ir al baño. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba aguantando. Entre los tragos con Finlandia, bailar con Italia, y animar a Inglaterra, no me había molestado en observar un reloj.

Eran casi las tres de la mañana. Y la fiesta seguía, tal vez en su máximo apogeo. Fui al baño, pero había demasiada gente.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —pregunté, asomando la cabeza. Suerte que era alto. Pude ver a Lituania y Polonia enzarzados en una pelea, con Suiza intentando separarlos.

En una situación normal, hubiera ayudado al suizo. Un poco de alcohol más, y me hubiera metido en la pelea. Pero quería descargar líquido, mi vejiga no aguantaba, y no iba a intentar entrar en un campo de batalla digno de la Guerra de Troya.

Lo haría detrás de un árbol.

Fui corriendo hacia afuera, y el aire puro y fresco me impactó en la cara. Un escalofrío me recorrió, pero me sentí mucho mejor. Corrí hacia un arbusto, pero no esperé encontrarme a Letonia y Bielorrusia en una situación _demasiado privada_. Con razón estaban detrás de un arbusto. Si Rusia los veía, habría un báltico menos.

Tuve que caminar hasta un árbol, ignorando el sonrojo que inundó a los otros dos cuando se percataron de que los vi. Me desabroché el pantalón, y lo dejé salir.

Ah, el alivio no tardó en inundarme. Terminé de abrochar todo (Maldije a la última gota, siempre sale apenas termino de ajustarme el cinturón). Salí de entre las plantas, dispuesto a buscar a Italia (Ya llevaba desaparecido demasiado tiempo).

—Espero que te laves las manos—me dijo Noruega, que se encontraba abrazando a Dinamarca.

Asentí con la cabeza. Podría estar borracho, pero la higiene era higiene. Aunque debía ir a la cocina, dado que en el baño debían seguir peleando.

.

Me crucé con casi todas las naciones, excepto con Italia. ¿Y si había subido a su habitación en el hotel? No, él no se perdería una oportunidad para molestarme antes de irse a la cama. Aunque podría haberle pasado algo grave. Hice una mueca. Creo que se me pasó la borrachera con la sola idea de pensar en Italia en problemas.

Negando una cerveza por primera vez en la noche, me escabullí de la fiesta. Tal vez la cerveza fuera mi amor, pero Italia lo era más. Además, los demás podían cuidarse solitos.

Aunque… eso último no se lo creía nadie.

.

El número de habitación de Italia estaba más presente en mi mente que el de mi propia habitación. Además de que tenía una llave. No me atreví a usar las escaleras en este estado, por lo que tomé el ascensor.

Quise abrir la puerta, pero estaba trancado. Si Italia me oyó, entonces no dijo nada. Giré la llave y entré.

Frente a mí tenía la cama. Vacía.

—Ayúdame—me pidió la voz de Italia, a mi izquierda. Giré. Claro, allí estaba el baño y la pequeña heladera.

Me alarmé al verlo con manchas de sangre.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —le pregunté. Estoy seguro que no soné muy bien, dado que me observó con una ceja alzada.

—Sigues borracho—me contestó.

— ¿Qué te pasó? —insistí. Él sostenía una toalla contra su cabeza, presionando. De allí parecía salir la sangre.

—Un _gracioso_—dijo, sin especificar la nación—Me estampó una botella en la cabeza.

— ¿De vidrio?

—Sí, pero no se rompió. Me dejó un dolor de cabeza espantoso.

— ¿Y porqué sangras?

—Ah, no, esto no es sangre. Islandia me echó _Kétchup_ arriba, creo que sin querer. Me estaba limpiando.

Eso me tranquilizó bastante.

— ¿Quién te golpeó? —pregunté, quitándole la toalla y llevándolo a mojarlo bajo el grifo de agua.

—Tu hermano—Pensé que era una broma. Se lo dije—No, no lo es. Se emborrachó.

Suspiré, lamentando no estar ahí para verlo.

— ¿Por qué no vas? —dijo él, lavándose la cara.

—No voy a dejarte solo.

—Estoy bien. Sólo me dio sueño. Dormiré un rato, y mañana por la mañana estaré mucho mejor.

—Esperaré a que te duermas.

—Aprecio el gesto, pero me las arreglaré solo. Ve a disfrutar de tu fiesta—me dijo, para secarse el pelo y comenzar a sacarse la ropa.

—Dije que me quedaré.

—Eres un terco—bufó él, pero no pudo disimular una sonrisa. Se alegraba de que me quedara con él.

.

—Alemania…—murmuró Italia. Él estaba acostado en la cama, y yo estaba sentado a su lado. Si apoyaba la cabeza en la almohada, caería frito y no me levantaría más. Además, la borrachera comenzaba a irse, dejándome en un estado de sueño cada vez peor. Al menos el vaso de whisky me ayudaba un poco.

— ¿Qué sucede? —dije.

—Nada. Creo que puedes irte.

—No me iré hasta que te duermas…

—La fiesta debe estar por terminar—eso era cierto—Ve y disfruta un poco. Luego puedes volver.

—No iré…

—Te juro que si no te vas, te echo a patadas.

En ese momento, me pregunté a mí mismo porqué los roles se habían invertido.

.

Si ése era el caso, debía aplicar una especia de psicología inversa.

—Bien—dije—Me voy.

— ¿En serio? —Italia parecía preocupado.

—Sí. Hasta mañana.

—…Hasta mañana—dijo él con un hilo de voz.

Me levanté de la cama y caminé casi hasta la puerta. Y como suponía, su voz me frenó.

—Espera. Quédate un rato más.

Me volví hacia él, sin interesarme en disimular mi sonrisa.

.

Italia no tardó en dormirse. Apenas lo hizo, decidí bajar a la fiesta. Y luego dicen que las mujeres son complicadas. Eso lo dijo el que no se cruzó con un italiano como éste.

Pasé el pasillo, dónde había dos personas besuqueándose (no les di demasiada importancia), y fui a por más cerveza.

—_Brudeeeeeeeeeeeer_—me llamó alguien. Era la voz de Prusia. De un muy borracho Prusia. Vino directo a abrazarme.

—Parece que alguien se rindió ante la cerveza—le dije, divertido por lo mucho que cambiaba su carácter.

—_Und dann lasst uns Disco-pogen!_ **(*)** —canto él. Yo lamenté no llevar una cámara encima.

—Me pregunto quién te habrá convencido de tomar—dije, y mi mirada viajó hacia Austria, que estaba sentado con Suiza poniéndole una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza.

—A mí no me mires—se excusó él, a los gritos— ¡Fue culpa de la loca de Hungría!

— ¿Hungría? —Mi hermano dijo eso, y su rostro pareció aterrado por un segundo, como si el alcohol se hubiera evaporado de su sangre. Pero luego volvió a esa expresión atontada y siguió cantando. Al parecer, estando en ese estado, no le preocupaba demasiado lo que la húngara pudiera hacerle—_Bruder_, ¡te reto a una competencia!

— ¿Competencia? —repetí.

— ¡Para ver quién puede beber más cerveza!

—Prusia, estás tan borracho que te caes.

— ¡Mentira! Estoy perfectamente bien—contestó, arrastrando las sílabas. Para "demostrarlo" comenzó a caminar— ¿Ves? ¡Camino en una perfecta línea recta!

Esa había sido la trayectoria más zigzagueante que alguien podría haber hecho, pero me callé. Pero tampoco acepté su competencia. Si se emborrachaba más, no sería por mi culpa.

.

Lo que pasó después sólo se mantuvo en mi mente como una película. Tenía recuerdos de mi hermano vomitando a más no poder, y muchas otras cosas que seguramente los demás recordarían con más exactitud que yo.

—Ésta ha sido la mejor fiesta del mundo—Me dijo Austria, acostándose encima de un pequeño escenario que había—Mejor que todas esas estúpidas películas hollywoodenses.

—A pesar de que tienes un chichón en la cabeza—me reí.

—Ya se irá—respondió, cerrando los ojos.

— ¿No irás a tu habitación?

—No jodas, con el alcohol, cualquier superficie es una buena cama—me contestó con voz somnolienta, mientras dejaba salir un gran bostezo. He ahí el demoníaco falso aristócrata.

.

Avancé a trompicones por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Italia. Giré la llave de forma torpe, y cerré la puerta detrás de mí, pasando el seguro.

Él parecía dormido. Me quité toda la ropa, quedando en ropa interior, y me metí en la cama con él, cayendo rendido al instante.

No había sido una mala noche.

* * *

**(*) **Cerveza rubia muy popular en Alemania, o eso leí.

**(*)** Esa frase es una parte de la canción "Disco Pogo", que fue en gran parte, la canción que me trajo ésta idea a la mente.

.

Hasta aquí el sexy anfitrión alemán. El próximo queda a votación! (No se preocupen, tengo los capítulos escritos, sólo les ajusto algunos detalles antes de subirlos xD). ¡Ustedes deciden quién será el próximo en relatar la fiesta :D! He aquí los dos candidatos: Austria o Ucranua. El austríaco troll vs la hermana mayor ucraniana borracha. ¡Se abre la votación :D! (Votar un sólo candidato, please e.e).

Por cierto, Guest que comentó con el nombre "asdfg": Perdóooon. Pero no va a haber LietBela aquí D: Va a ser puro LietPol. Es que lo tenía planeado desde hace tiempo :C Lo siento mucho si te decepcioné u.u Pero se aprecia el comentario. Cuando termine con esto tengo otro proyecto, y te aseguro que ahí sí voy a aceptar peticiones de los 2P! :'D.

Y es todo por ahora, Gracias por leer :3. Hasta la próxima semana, para ver al ganador. Muahaha(?.


	3. Austria

**Advertencias:** Leves insinuaciones de Yaoi. Un austríaco muy malhumorado.

* * *

**Austria**

— _¡Que comience la fiesta! _

Alemania dijo eso, y los vítores inundaron el salón al instante. Reconozco que no era mi estilo gritar como un adolescente emocionado, pero no pude resistirme: La noche prometía.

Suiza también prometía, con ese esmoquin negro que le sentaba perfectamente. Pero eso era un tema aparte.

Me extrañaba no ver a Prusia por ninguna parte. Seguramente estuviera escondido en algún lado, rezando a más no poder.

Comencé a dar vueltas por el salón. No sabía qué hacer. Hasta que choqué con Hungría.

—Fíjate por donde caminas, imbécil—me dijo ella, tan simpática como siempre. Nótese el sarcasmo.

Observé a la que había sido mi esposa por un buen tiempo. Ese vestido rojo se le ajustaba bastante bien al cuerpo, resaltando sus buenas curvas. Si no fuera porque esa húngara entraba en los primeros puestos de mi lista de "Personas insoportables a las que tocaría sólo para matarlas", hubiera considerado pasar un buen rato con ella.

—Y tú deberías dejar de buscar a Prusia como una desesperada—dije yo, con mi sonrisa maliciosa. Que puedo decir, adoro molestar a la gente.

—No te importa lo que haga—siseó, fulminándome con la mirada. Luego, comenzó a caminar hacia el pasillo que llevaba a los baños y al exterior.

— ¡Con ese vestido tan corto casi puedo ver tus ovarios!

Una grosería en húngaro me indicó que mi frase había causado el efecto esperado.

.

Dejé caer mi trasero en la silla, lo que vendría a ser lo mismo que sentarse. Estaba aburrido. Apoyé el mentón en mi mano. No sucedía nada muy interesante. Alemania bebiendo con Finlandia. Bufé molesto al ver a Suiza con su hermana menor. Odiaba a esa niña. Siempre era el centro de atención para él. ¿Por qué no era capaz de dejarla en paz ni un segundo?

"¿Estás celoso?"Dijo una voz en el interior de mi cabeza. Fruncí el ceño. Deseaba que dejara en paz a esa rubia vestida como "dama de compañía", y que viniera conmigo.

.

Me rendí. Fui a la barra. Suiza iba a seguir en sus intentos de controlar a su rebelde hermanita, y yo no me iba a pasar la noche observándolo en mi silla con cara de amargado. Claro que al sentarme, tenía a Italia comiéndole la boca a Alemania. Con éste último con una borrachera que se veía a kilómetros. Luego se fueron hacia la pista.

—Hola—me saludó alguien. Giré la cabeza, encontrándome con Prusia.

—Ah, _Hallo_—saludé, abriendo una cerveza— ¿Ya te aburriste de rezar?

—No es gracioso—dijo él, mirando con reprobación a su hermano.

— ¿No vas a decirle nada?

—…No me hará caso.

—Por fin escarmientas. Me agrada saber que tienes algo de materia gris bajo ese pelo canoso tuyo…

— ¡No son canas, es que soy albino! —se defendió.

Me reí. Era muy divertido hacer rabiar a la gente. Excepto a Suiza. La última vez que se enojó en serio, casi no hubo testigos para contarlo.

— ¿Hungría te encontró? —pregunté.

—No, gracias a Dios—él suspiró, aliviado, pero miró hacia ambos lados—Creo que la despisté. Le pedí a Canadá que le dijera que me había ido a mi habitación de hotel.

— ¿Haciendo que otros mientan por ti? Vaya, no eres tan santo como creí…

—E-es para preservar mi honor—tartamudeó, sonrojado—Algo que tú no entiendes, porque eres un demonio.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Si fuera un verdadero demonio, ya hubiera usado mis poderes para hacer desaparecer a toda esa gente de mi lista de "Personas insoportables que tocaría sólo para matarlas".

Y pensando en eso, se me ocurrió una idea. No, no iba a matar a Prusia (desgraciadamente).

Iba a hacer que se emborrache.

.

—N-no voy a tomar eso—dijo Prusia, mientras se alejaba de la cerveza que yo le tendía. Quiso hacerse el distraído mientras observaba a Italia y Alemania bailar.

— ¿Y si te digo que si bebes esto te liberarás de Hungría?

—Eso que dices es mentira. Cosas malas como la cerveza sólo pueden atraer cosas malas como Hungría.

Era un razonamiento bastante acertado, había que reconocerlo.

—_Prusiaaaaa~_.

El aludido abrió los ojos enormemente, mientras el pánico inundaba su ser.

—_Oh Gott. Nein, nein, nein. Bitte, nein, mein Gott. Hilfe!_

Y comenzó a balbucear ese tipo de cosas. Mientras tanto, Hungría se acercó a nosotros. Abrazó a Prusia, no sin antes asesinarme con la mirada.

Ojalá me dieran una moneda cada vez que alguien hacía eso. Sería millonario. Hasta le compraría ropa interior nueva a todo el mundo.

Aunque ahora que lo pienso, ni siquiera le compraría cosas a los demás. Sí, el egoísmo me puede.

Decidí que las cosas se pondrían feas. Ella sostenía a Prusia firmemente, y ese teutón no iba a escapar fácilmente… o tal vez no escaparía. Por eso me fui de allí, y que le sucediera lo que su Dios quisiera.

Incluso sentí un poco de pena por él.

.

Volví al "pasillo de los perdidos", o así lo bauticé, dado que cada vez que pasaba por allí había alguien diferente, y parecía no estar muy seguro de lo que hacía en esa fiesta. Ésta vez, me crucé con Inglaterra (que se fue llorando hacia el salón, seguramente a emborracharse hasta que su hígado no aguantara más). También vi a Italia, que fue corriendo hacia afuera. Eso significaba que cierto alemán quedó solo. Decidí seguir a Italia, sólo para tomar un poco de aire fresco.

Cuando estaba llegando a la puerta, tuve que encontrarme con una "hermosa" pareja heterosexual feliz. La hermana del ruso (No estoy seguro si la menor o mayor, tampoco me importaban demasiado) estaba con uno de los bálticos (Tampoco supe identificar cuál, sólo sé que no era Lituania).

—Búsquense un hotel. No está _tan lejos_—dije yo, y se apartaron rápidamente, dejando de besarse al instante. Tal vez exageré un poco, dado que los besos eran bastante inocentes, pero estaba de muy mal humor.

Me senté en un banco, observando el paisaje. La parejita feliz pasó detrás de mí, para irse a un arbusto.

Si había algo más decepcionante que estar solo, era sentirse de verdad solo, y saber que estás solo y que nadie te haría compañía.

.

Estuve un buen rato así, observando el cielo estrellado.

Entonces me fijé en la puerta, y vi a Liechtenstein, que me miraba de forma indescifrable. Sabía que al principio, cuando nos habíamos conocido, me había tenido ganas, pero creo que la decepcioné cuándo se dio cuenta que yo estaba más interesado en su hermano. Ella se acercó hacia mí. ¿Qué querría?

— ¿Austria? —me llamó, con una voz que simulaba ser sexy, pero a mí me dio asco.

— ¿Qué quieres, niña? —podía ser la hermana del ser más interesante del mundo, pero no la iba a tratar diferente a los demás sólo por eso.

—Mi hermano tiene problemas—dijo ella, frunciendo el ceño.

Esa fue lo que más despertó interés en mí esa noche.

— ¿Qué le sucedió? —Pregunté— ¿Acaso está peleando con alguien? —Eso era improbable, dado que a Suiza no le gustaban las peleas.

—No exactamente.

—… ¿Se metió en una pelea a separar gente? —eso era más probable.

—Sí—contestó ella.

Qué estúpido. Siempre haciendo que me preocupe. Aunque él podía estar orgulloso de ser el único que me preocupaba.

Liechtenstein me llevó por el pasillo, dónde me encontré a Estados Unidos parado, completamente desorientado. Con un vaso de whisky. Le dije "_Americano borracho~_" al pasar por su lado, pero no estaba seguro de si me había escuchado.

Y entonces estaba frente al baño de hombres. Pateé la puerta, y me encontré con Lituania y Polonia golpeándose. Al polaco le sangraba bastante la nariz, y el lituano tenía el labio partido. En el medio de ellos, cómo no, estaba Suiza, intentando separarlos, tratando de que no lo golpeen en la cara.

Pude ver la preocupación en el rostro de Liechtenstein, y como ella se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar un grito ni bien se dio cuenta de que una botella de vodka podría estamparse en la cabecita rubia de su hermano.

Entonces irrumpí en la pelea, sin importarme que el puño de Lituania fuera a parar en una de mis costillas.

.

—Austria, ¿¡qué mierda haces aquí!? —me gritó Lituania, apenas se percató de que me interpuse en el camino de su puño. La sujeté al vuelo.

—Argh. Esa iba para Lituania—se quejó Polonia, refiriéndose a la botella de alcohol voladora.

— ¡Eres un asesino! —le gritó el lituano.

— ¡¿Asesino?! ¡No me dejabas otra opción!

— ¡Dejen de pelear! —pidió Suiza.

—Tú te vas de aquí—le gruñí al suizo. Él se estremeció, y se volvió hacia mí.

—No hasta que dejen de pelear—insistió, terco.

—Terminarás lastimado, y no seré yo el que te cargue.

— ¡No me iré hasta que se tranquilicen!

—Tu hermana está preocupada por ti.

Sus ojos rojos buscaron los míos, y supe que con ese argumento lo había convencido. Aunque me dolía un poco que su razón para dejar la pelea haya sido su hermana y no yo. Debía aprender a vivir con eso.

.

Al final, se suponía que esos dos locos se habían tranquilizado. Ucrania se llevó a Polonia, tal vez para darle una charla y sermón sobre la estupidez que había hecho. Estonia se quedó con Lituania. Y Suiza se fue con su _hermanita_.

Suspiré.

Me sorprendió ver a Prusia borracho. Estaba bailando en la pista, bebiendo de una botella de cerveza.

—Oye, ¡austríaco demonio! —me llamó, entre risas estúpidas. Increíblemente borracho, pero seguía siendo el mismo. No sé si me alegraba o me daba igual— ¿Has visto a mi hermanito?

Me había olvidado completamente de Alemania. Tampoco me lo había cruzado en ningún momento. Negué con la cabeza. Y entonces, el _estúpido_ de Prusia me lanzó la botella de cerveza a la cabeza.

¿¡Por qué todo el mundo tiraba botellas de vidrio a la cabeza de los demás!?

Esquivé la botella, pero no vi bien dónde estaba, y me di un golpe contra un pedazo de madera. Sentí que se me partía la cabeza, aunque sólo fue un golpe seco.

.

—Ups—dijo Prusia, y siguió bailando.

— ¡Prusia! —Gritó una voz masculina que no pude identificar— ¡Es la segunda botella que tiras esta noche!

Así que alguien más había sido víctima de un ataque de botellas voladoras. Me alegraba no ser el único. Aún así, la cabeza se me partía en dos. Aplasté la mano allí, como si eso calmara el dolor. Creo que me hice el peor chichón de mi vida.

¿Acaso las cosas podían empeorar más? Encima me dolía el golpe en la costilla que el imbécil de Lituania me había dado.

Nunca más saltaba a defender a Suiza.

Le arrebaté un vaso whisky a un camarero que pasaba por ahí. Con un poco de suerte, el alcohol me afectaría tanto que olvidaría un poco el dolor.

Comencé a beber, mientras la fuerte bebida hacía que la garganta me ardiera. Era cierto que prefería la cerveza, pero necesitaba algo realmente fuerte.

Antes de que me diera cuenta, ya había terminado. No me sorprendió. Lo que sí me había sorprendido fue sentir algo helado en mi cabeza.

.

Levanté la vista, y me encontré con el rostro sonrojado de Suiza.

— ¿Qué haces? —le solté. Creo que lo asuste con mi ceño fruncido, porque apartó la mirada, nervioso.

—Vi que te golpeaste feo—se excusó en un murmullo. No le dije nada, esperé a que siguiera hablando—Y quería darte las gracias por… rescatarme.

Me quedé callado. No tenía muchas ganas de hablar. El hielo (o eso es lo que supuse que había en mi cabeza) me aliviaba, un poco junto con el alcohol, y la suave voz de Suiza era lo único verdaderamente bueno que había escuchado esa noche.

—Agradéceselo a tu hermana—dije finalmente. Aunque me pesara, había sido ella la que me había advertido que él estaba en problemas. Creo que murmuró "Ya le agradecí", pero preferí omitirlo, por el bien de mi celosa persona.

—Gracias—volvió a decir.

—Ya deja de agradecerlo—mascullé. Por más que yo fuera pálido, deseé que las luces engañaran y camuflaran mi sonrojo.

Odiaba que estuviera ahí por lástima. Extendí un brazo hacia arriba, dispuesto a sostenerme yo mismo la bolsa de hielo. Mi cálida mano se topó con la de Suiza, que estaba fría y algo tiesa.

Sentí como una corriente eléctrica agradable me recorrió el cuerpo. Pero no solté su mano.

.

Alemania no tardó en buscar a su borracho hermano, y ambos cruzaron algunas palabras. Luego, el fornido se giró hacia mí, mirándome con reproche.

Oh, no. Ya me estaba echaba la culpa de inducir a su hermano al alcohol.

—A mí no me mires—me excusé— ¡Fue culpa de la loca de Hungría!

Bueno, no estaba cien por ciento seguro de eso, pero era lo más probable.

—Creo que estás mejor—me dijo Suiza, sacándome de mis cavilaciones sobre el posible culpable de la borrachera de Prusia. El tipo no tenía la voluntad suficiente para emborracharse por sí mismo. Me quitó la bolsa de hielo de la cabeza, y nuestras manos se separaron—Me voy—anunció.

Fruncí el ceño. Si estar mejor significaba que él no se quedaría conmigo, prefería vivir mal.

.

—Ésta ha sido la mejor fiesta del mundo—Le dije a Alemania, cuando se sentó al lado mío en un pequeño escenario. Me acosté encima de un montón de telas—Mejor que todas esas estúpidas películas hollywoodenses.

Creo que no notó el sarcasmo excesivo en mi voz.

—A pesar de que tienes un chichón en la cabeza—se rió. Idiota. Se ríe porque no sufrió el ataque de las botellas voladoras de su hermano.

—Ya se irá—respondí, cerrando los ojos. Sólo quería dormir.

— ¿No irás a tu habitación?

No tenía la voluntad suficiente como pararme y caminar unos cuantos pasos hacia mi habitación en el hotel.

—No jodas, con el alcohol, cualquier superficie es una buena cama—le contesté somnolientamente. Sí, el sueño me atacaba cada vez más. Bostecé, y el alemán se fue.

.

Casi entraba en el mundo de los sueños, cuándo sentí que alguien me zarandeaba.

—No molestes—gruñí, sin interesarme en saber quién era.

—No deberías dormirte aquí—dijo la voz cantarina que yo tanto amaba. Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, y me encontré con Suiza, observándome preocupado.

—Estoy cómodo—me quejé. Lo último que necesitaba era más de su lástima y compasión.

El suspiró, y me cargó en su espalda. Me sentía completamente destruido y cansado, pero feliz al poder apoyar mi cabeza en el hombro de él.

Igual que en los viejos tiempos.

* * *

Awww :3 Final súper cursi, pero tenía que hacerlo. No todos tienen suerte con el amour D: Pero al final, las cosas mejoraron para el austríaco demoníaco.

Bueno, Austria ganó 6 votos a 5. Igual estuvo muy peleado :D! Ahora, el siguiente enfrentamiento será...

¡Bielorrusia vs Suiza! ¡Se abren las votaciones :D!


	4. Suiza

**Advertencias: **Un poco de Yaoi. Alguna palabra no muy apta la niños~.

* * *

**Suiza**

— _¡Que comience la fiesta!_

Debería divertirme, pero mi preocupación más grande en ese momento era encontrar a mi hermana para que no hiciera nada indebido.

Y mucho menos con ese vestido tan corto. ¿Qué no sabía que era un imán para que la gente se aprovechara de ella más fácilmente? Además que, en mi opinión, echaba por el suelo su dignidad.

—Hermanita—dije, arrugando la nariz. No me gustaba verla así. Si ya era un dolor de cabeza vigilarla para que los hombres no se le acercaran, con ese vestido me daba el doble de trabajo—Yo no creo que ese vestido sea aceptable para tu edad.

Era la forma más sutil de decirlo. Y no iba a pasar a hablarle con palabras degradantes.

— ¿Disculpa? —Replicó ella, alzando una ceja— ¿Quién lo dice?

Quise decirle que yo lo decía, porque era su hermano mayor, y me preocupaba por ella. Pero esos argumentos jamás habían servido, y ésa vez las cosas no serían diferentes.

—Pero… eso es demasiado corto—mascullé finalmente. Al menos sirvió para que se bajara un poco el vestido.

.

—No puedo permitirte que vayas por ahí con ese vestido—volví a regañarla.

—Suiza, basta. No te haré caso—volvió a quejarse Liechtenstein.

—P-pero… ¡eso es demasiado ajustado! —Repliqué— ¡Y esos tacones parece que se vayan a romper de un momento a otro! ¿Y si se rompen, te caes, y te haces un esguince?

Y no soportaría verla mal y dolorida.

—Es imposible que pase… —comenzó ella.

— ¡Esos tacones son un peligro! —no era imposible que pasara, y yo lo sabía.

—Qué perseguido eres. A ver, ¿y qué quieres que use? ¿Zapatitos de Heidi?

Oh, pero que idea tan genial~.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra! —siseó, apenas se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

— ¡Pero quedarían encantadores! —me defendí. O al menos a ella le quedarían así.

—No lo hagas.

—Oh, vamos, sería muy lindo~.

— ¡Ni en tus más locos sueños!

.

—Liechtenstein—repliqué—Vamos, déjate crecer el cabello para que te pueda hacer trenzas.

Ella me ignoró, observando a alguien. Momentos después, se encontraba hablando con Seychelles.

—_Putain_.

—_Deine Mutter_.

Lo que me faltaba. Se insultaban en sus propios idiomas. Si no era suficiente preocuparme por los hombres, tenía que preocuparme por las mujeres.

—Hermanita, no te pelees con Seychelles—le advertí, al ver que ella la fulminaba con la mirada—No me gustaría que mi amiga y tú se llevaran mal.

Sería demasiado problemático.

.

— ¿Quién era esa? —preguntó Liechtenstein, interesada.

—Seychelles—respondí yo.

— ¿De dónde la conoces?

—De conocerla—me encogí de hombros.

— ¿Y cómo es que se lleva tan bien contigo?

—Nos gusta intercambiar información.

—Chismes.

—_Información_—recalqué—Además, me gusta hablar en francés con ella. Aunque también sabe hablar inglés y algunos dialectos autóctonos de su pueblo…

— ¿Autóctonos? No me hagas reír. Si parece salida de un equipo de porristas americanas…

—Bueno, sí, es tan linda como cualquiera de ellas…

—No lo decía en ese sentido—gruñó mi hermana pequeña.

—Pero no deberías pelear con ella. Además de que es incómodo de que mi hermana y mi amiga se lleven mal, no tendría que haber peleas. No necesitamos otra Guerra. Yo no sabría a quién defender, pero seguramente el resto de Europa salte a defenderte a ti, pero Estados Unidos la defendería a ella para llevarle la contra a Reino Unido, y entonces Rusia atacaría a Estados Unidos, y habría una nueva Guerra Fría, y dejaría de ser "Fría" porque habría enfrentamientos directos, pero luego Alemania se metería, y todos sabemos que Alemania se convierte en potencia pero termina perdiendo…

—Suiza, cállate.

—…Y yo sería neutral, claro. Sólo espero que no vuelvan a anexar a Austria.

De pensar en Austria anexado, me sentía incómodo y algo furioso. "_Celos_" comentó una vocecita en el interior de mi mente.

.

Caminé tranquilamente hacia el baño. Me preguntaba dónde estaba Austria. Con todas mis preocupaciones por mi hermana, me había mantenido distraído de mis sentimientos por el austríaco.

Tragué saliva al escuchar bastantes insultos que venían del baño.

—Lituania, eres un jodido idiota. Estás borracho—dijo la voz que identifiqué como la de Polonia.

— ¡El único borracho eres tú! ¡Te voy a partir la cara!

Oh, no, una pelea no. Entré al baño, dónde Lituania y Polonia se decían un montón de insultos. Iba a decirles que se callaran, pero el lituano arrojó la botella de ron que tenía y se lanzó hacia Polonia.

Ahogué un grito y aferré al castaño por el saco, antes de que golpeara al polaco. Lituania me observó como para matarme.

—No te metas, imbécil—siseó, amenazante.

—Eso, Suiza—interrumpió Polonia—Lo solucionaremos pacíficamente. Ya se calmará.

— ¡Aquí nadie se calma! —chilló el lituano, dirigiendo sus miradas asesinas al polaco— ¡Te juro que te vas a arrepentir de robarme mi tarta tradicional lituana!

—Creí que discutíamos por cierto americano…—dijo Polonia, extrañado.

— ¡Por eso y por todo! —Lituania hizo una pausa para hipar y tomar una bocanada de aire. Incluso intentó zafarse de mi agarre— ¡Pero aquí el principal problema, enfermo, es que eres jodidamente insoportable!

—Ya no sabes lo que dices—el polaco rodó los ojos al decir eso. Me impresionaba la "calma" que tenía en esos momentos. Lástima que Lituania no estaba igual, y me pegó un codazo que me hizo encogerme sobre mi estómago.

.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó alguien. No supe quién era, porque Lituania y Polonia tenían un griterío terrible, además de que debía concentrarme en que Polonia no me estampara una patada en mis regiones vitales.

—_Silpnaprotis_— masculló Lituania. Supuse que había sido una palabrota.

—Sinceramente, ve a decirle eso a tu bonito americano—respondió el polaco.

—Cállate, Polonia.

— ¡Es suficiente, chicos! —los interrumpí. Pero siguieron sin hacerme caso. Incluso esquivé un puñetazo lituano que viajaba directamente a mi rostro.

Un rato después volvieron a abrir la puerta, aunque no me inmuté demasiado. Apenas había logrado separarlos unos metros.

Lituania quería golpear a Polonia. Éste sostenía una botella de vodka. Pero yo estaba al medio. Apenas tuve tiempo para reaccionar, y todo pasó demasiado rápido.

El lituano se lanzó a golpear al polaco, pero el golpe no me dio a mí, que estaba al medio. Alguien sujetó la botella voladora, y se aguantó el golpe lituano.

.

—Austria, ¿¡qué mierda haces aquí!? —gritó Lituania, reaccionando.

_Austria_. Eso resonó en mi mente.

— ¡Eres un asesino! —gritó el lituano.

— ¡¿Asesino?! ¡No me dejabas otra opción! —se quejó Polonia.

— ¡Dejen de pelear! —pedí.

—Tú te vas de aquí—me gruñó Austria. Su voz enfadado y con un deje de preocupación me hizo estremecer. Me volví hacia él, observándolo. Tenía la botella en una mano, y la otra estaba apoyada en su torso.

—No hasta que dejen de pelear—insistí.

—Terminarás lastimado, y no seré yo el que te cargue—que hipócrita, siempre era yo el que debía cargarlo a él.

— ¡No me iré hasta que se tranquilicen!

—Tu hermana está preocupada por ti.

Oh, genial. No podía dejar a Liechtenstein sola y preocupada. Tampoco quería dejar a Austria, pero lo miré a los ojos, esperando que captara mis disculpas silenciosas.

Fui a dónde estaba mi hermana, y ella me dio una cachetada.

—Eres un imbécil. Estúpido—dijo, cuando estuvimos solos en el pasillo.

—No iba a dejar que Lituania y Polonia se mataran—me defendí. No, eso sería arruinarle la fiesta a Alemania, que seguramente se había esforzado demasiado en hacerla.

— ¡Pero podrían haberte matado a ti! —Era cierto, pero no me morí, ¿no? Seguía vivo… y sano y salvo, dentro de todo—A veces me pregunto qué pasa exactamente por esa cabecita rubia tuya… —Muchas cosas— ¿en qué piensas? ¿Chocolate? ¿Los Alpes? ¿Austria?

En las tres cosas, pero sobretodo en la última. Y eso me hizo sonrojar. Bastante.

—Ah, así que piensas en el austríaco…—comentó ella. Parecía feliz de conocer un secreto mío. Lo que faltaba, ahora lo usaría en mi contra.

Intenté defenderme, pero no podía decir nada demasiado coherente.

—Ve a dormir, Liechtenstein—corté, luego de un pequeño rato de silencio. No quería que se quedara allí, además de que ya era bastante tarde.

Y como vi a Seychelles de espaldas a mi hermana, le di una mirada suplicante. Ella entendió, asintiendo con la cabeza y guiñándome un ojo. Bien, no tendría que preocuparme más por Liechtenstein.

Tomé a la liechtensteiniana de la mano, llevándola al hotel.

— ¡Pero no quiero irme! ¡Eres un pesado! —se quejó.

—Ya es muy tarde. El horario de protección al menor finalizó hace bastante rato…

— ¿Horario de qué? ¿¡Qué es lo que tienes en la cabeza!?

.

— ¡No quiero quedarme aquí! —se quejó Liechtenstein, aferrándose al marco de la puerta. Yo quería hacerla entrar en su habitación, pero ella insistía en no querer entrar.

— ¡Ya es tarde! —repliqué.

— ¡Entonces vete a dormir tú!

— ¡Yo soy mayor!

— ¡Yo también soy mayor!

— ¡No, tú eres una niña!

— ¡No soy una niña, mierda!

— ¡No hables así! Y sí, eres una niña. Una niña que se cree grande…

— ¿¡Es porque soy bajita, verdad!?

—Yo también soy bajito, y no me voy quejando por ahí.

—De hecho, sí lo haces.

—_Pf_, eso es mentira.

— ¿Tengo que recordarte las cosas que dices cuando estás borracho?

—Yo me comporto bien, incluso estando borracho.

—"Ah, carajo, odio que Austria no se fije en mí, ¡es porque soy bajito! ¡Seguramente no soy atractivo para él!" —me imitó, y yo me puse rojo hasta las orejas.

— ¡N-no repitas e-eso!

—Entonces déjame volver a la fiesta.

—No—corté, empujándola dentro de la habitación.

— ¡No soy una maldita princesa de Disney como para que me encierres en una torre!

—De todas formas tienes el pelo corto, así que no vas a poder aplicar la táctica de _Rapunzel_.

—Ah, encima te conoces los nombres de las princesas.

— ¡Pero si vimos las películas juntos! ¡Porque _tú_ lo pediste!

— ¡Cállate! —chilló.

Amor de hermanos…

.

Me escondí detrás de una cortina. Podía observar a Austria, que se sostenía la cabeza. Al parecer se había golpeado bastante.

Fui hasta la cocina, y pedí una bolsa de hielo. Me miraron raro, pero me la dieron al instante. Luego tragué saliva, y me acerqué al austríaco para darle eso.

Pero me arrepentí, y luego volví a esconderme detrás de la cortina.

¿Qué hacía? ¿Lo saludaba y le dejaba la bolsa a un costado? ¿Iba en plan "soy un tipo serio y cool" y simplemente le daba la bolsa con hielo? ¿Y si le tiraba la bolsa por la cabeza? ¿Y si mejor le pedía a alguien que le alcanzara la bolsa y que le dijera que iba de mi parte? ¿O pedir eso pero sin que digan que iba de mi parte? ¿Y si mejor le daba a alguien la bolsa para que se la diera a otra persona y ésta persona le entregaba el hielo a Austria?

Y el hielo se me iba a derretir si no hacía algo.

Me armé de valor, y me dirigí a dónde estaba el austríaco. Sin que se percatara de mi presencia, apoyé la bolsa sobre su cabeza. Él se sobresaltó, y luego levantó la mirada, fijando sus ojos en los míos. No pude evitar sonrojarme al ver esos ojos rojos fijos en mí.

.

— ¿Qué haces? —soltó. Yo desvié la mirada, porque no tenía una excusa muy fundamentada.

—Vi que te golpeaste feo—murmuré—Y quería darte las gracias por… rescatarme.

—Agradéceselo a tu hermana—dijo Austria luego de un rato de silencio, en el cuál yo me limité a apoyar la bolsita sobre su cabeza.

—Lo sé, ya le agradecí—murmuré, mientras sentía como se me congelaba la mano por sostener el hielo sobre la cabeza del austríaco—Gracias—repetí con voz más clara.

—Ya deja de agradecerlo—masculló.

Austria alzó un brazo, queriendo sostenerse él mismo la bolsa. Y su mano se topó con la mía. Qué puedo decir. Además de un sonrojo excesivo en mis mejillas, no pasó nada más.

.

—Creo que estás mejor—le dije a Austria. La verdad, era hermoso sostener su mano, pero había cierta tensión en el ambiente, como si hubiera que decir algo pero ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de qué. O no quería decirlo. Le quité la bolsa de la cabeza, separando nuestras manos. Una lástima, porque se sentía bastante bien—Me voy.

Antes de girarme, observé al austríaco, quién me devolvió la mirada con una ceja alzada.

— ¿En serio ya te vas? ¿No te quedas a hacerme compañía? —negué con la cabeza.

¿Cómo explicarle que si me quedaba un rato más a su lado el corazón se me aceleraría demasiado?

.

Me senté en el suelo, bastante lejos de Austria. Aún así, podía observarlo, y parecía querer dormir en el pequeño escenario que había en la fiesta, sin importarle el tener una cama calentita esperándolo en un hotel medianamente lujoso.

Mientras observaba a mi vecino, poniéndome de pie, Seychelles se me acercó, más feliz que de costumbre. ¿Qué habría pasado?

Yo caminé hasta donde estaba Austria, pero mi amiga me alcanzó y me estampó un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

— ¿No fue una noche perfecta? —soltó, bastante emocionada.

—Lo dudo—contesté. Casi me mataban en una pelea entre naciones, y Austria tenía un enorme chichón en la cabeza. Y me peleé con mi hermana. Y seguía sin saber qué hacer cuando me acercara al austríaco.

—Oh, sí que lo fue— la apoyó China, y ambos brindaron.

No pude evitar rodar los ojos.

.

Dudaba que Austria estuviera completamente dormido, pero ya tenía la respiración bastante acompasada, y los ojos cerrados. Lucía muy tranquilo así.

Y bastante lindo.

Intenté espantar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, y llevé una mano a su hombro. Quise zarandearlo, pero me daba un poco de miedo despertarlo. Sería demasiado cruel, teniendo en cuenta lo cansado que lucía. ¡Pero tampoco podía dejarlo dormido ahí!

Intentando no volver a dudar, lo zarandeé un poco. No reaccionó. Lo zarandeé más fuerte, y gruñó algo inentendible.

—No deberías dormirte aquí—le advertí. Me sobresalté al ver sus ojos abrirse como platos en menos de una milésima de segundo.

—Estoy cómodo—se quejó, haciendo una mueca.

Suspiré, pero se me ocurrió una brillante idea. Me las arreglé para cargar a Austria sobre mi espalda. Él apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro, y ese extraño mechón ondulado que salía de su cabeza me hizo cosquillas en la cara.

También sentí un _deja vú_ al recordar los viejos tiempos.

Claro, la diferencia con los viejos tiempos era que ahora Austria pesaba mucho más. Tal vez era más pesado que yo. Me sorprendió mi propia fuerza.

Aunque dejarlo caer en su cama fue un alivio para mi pobre espalda.

Él comenzó a roncar prácticamente al instante. Yo dudé en si sacarle la ropa o no. ¿Y si se ahorcaba con la corbata?

Eso me asustó, y se la quité. Bien, ¿y si se ahorcaba con el cuello de la camisa? Demasiado improbable, pero no iba a dejar que esa fuera la primera vez que pasaba. También le quité la camisa.

Y con esos razonamientos seguí, hasta que Austria quedó sólo en ropa interior. Me sonrojé, y lo cubrí con las sábanas. Luego me fui a mi habitación, dejándolo durmiendo como bebé.

* * *

Suiza ganó 7 votos a 6 :D Ustedes lo quisieron, aquí está el capítulo del suizo sexy y chismoso e.e

¡Próxima votación! Canadá vs Suecia. Honhonhon~.


	5. Canadá

**Advertencias:** Un poco de Yaoi, Kumajiro como representación de la conciencia de Matt(?. Alguno que otro insulto. Borrachos sueltos. Bah, lo típico de esta historia, ya ni sé si cuentan como advertencias ._.

* * *

**Canadá**

— _¡Que comience la fiesta! _

"_Pederastaaaa_" gritó una molesta voz en mi mente. Parecida a Kumajiro. Bueno, ese osezno era mi mascota… y mi consciencia, a veces. Y ésta era una de esas veces.

¿Y a qué venía que mi "consciencia" me gritara eso?

A que prácticamente me babeé al ver a cierta nación. Me mordí el labio, intentando apartar mi mirada de él. Pero no podía. Qué podía decir, su carita redondeada y ese cabello plateado eran casi irresistibles.

Estados Unidos me miró, alzando una ceja. Yo lo miré con mala cara, esperando que no se hubiera dado cuenta de que contemplaba a esa nación (Porque si estaba en la fiesta, era una nación).

Y me sentía pederasta porque el muy desgraciado parecía apenas un adolescente.

El chico que había mirado anteriormente pareció reparar en mí y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Estuve a punto de devolvérsela. A punto.

Pero luego me percaté de que la sonrisa no iba para mí, sino para la hermana pequeña de suiza. Carajo.

Inglaterra me sacó de mis pensamientos zarandeándome el brazo.

—_My boy_, ¿has visto a _France_? —preguntó él, con su sonrisa de siempre en la cara.

—No—respondí.

—Entonces ven conmigo a buscarlo—sentenció, y me arrastró hacia alguna dirección desconocida.

.

Encontramos a Francia, y nos saludamos con nuestras típicas miradas de amargura. De pronto, el inglés ahogó un grito al ver a Estados Unidos en, aparentemente, problemas con Rusia y China.

Resulta que mi "hermano mayor" había tenido la _brillante_ idea de retar al ruso a una competencia de beber. Estadounidenses y sus ideas raras.

—Si te emborrachas, yo no me encargaré de llevarte a rastras—le advertí. Y era verdad. Que se las arreglara completamente solo. Me largué de allí, aunque alcancé a escuchar que el americano me gritaba "¡No necesito tu ayuda!".

Deseaba encender un cigarrillo y ser feliz. Vamos, nada tan complicado.

Pero algo desvió mi atención. El mismo chico que había estado observando al principio de la fiesta estaba apenas a un par de metros de mí.

Era mi única oportunidad. O le dirigía la palabra en ese momento, o no lo hacía nunca. Tomé aire.

—Hola—lo saludé.

—Hola—respondió él, con un murmullo. Luego se volteó hacia mí, esbozando una sonrisa que fácilmente robaba suspiros— ¿Quién eres y qué quieres? —a pesar de que las palabras sonaran bruscas, él lo dijo con un tono de voz bastante amable.

Raro pero directo. Me gustó eso.

"_Pedófilo_" repitió el Kumajiro de mi mente. Bueno, yo apenas lucía como alguien de 20, ¡tampoco era tan grave!

—Soy Canadá—respondí—Y sólo vine a saludar.

—Ah—fue lo único que respondió él, y bebió agua. Agua. En una fiesta. Dejé escapar una carcajada maliciosa. Él me miró con el ceño levemente fruncido.

— ¿Y tú quién eres? —le pregunté.

—Islandia.

.

Después de eso no supe qué decirle. Balbuceé una disculpa y me retiré, aunque a él no pareció importarle.

"_Uy, pero que genio que eres, Canadá_" dijo mi sarcástica mente "_Una conversación brillante. Brillante como las películas idiotas de tu hermano_". Oh, sí, el sarcasmo no tenía límites.

Era demasiado frustrante y patético. Que mi atención estuviera completamente centrada en un chiquillo nórdico (uno demasiado _interesante_ para su propio bien) daba pena.

— ¡Canadá! —me llamó alguien, y yo me giré para encontrarme con Prusia.

— ¿Qué? —le pregunté. Él lucía alterado. Decidí escucharlo, porque era algo bastante parecido a un amigo para mí.

—Necesito tu ayuda—bufé, porque no tenía ánimos de ayudar a nadie—Necesito que le digas a Hungría que me fui a mi habitación a rezar y dormir.

— ¿Porqué?

—Porque mi honorable persona peligra cuándo ella está al acecho, dispuesta a enterrar las garras afiladas de la lujuria en mí.

Qué forma de hablar tan desesperante.

—Prusia, la verdad no estoy de ánimos para ir a hablar con esa loca…—contesté.

—Por favor, Canadá—pidió, mirándome con ojos de cachorro. Se abrazó a mí, comenzando a murmurar "_Bitte, Bitte, Bitte_".

Me sonrojé ante la cercanía. Maldición. Primero el islandés y ahora éste. Empezaba a pensar que tenía una gran debilidad por la gente de cabello plateado.

—Está bien—acepté, derrotado—Iré a hablar con la loca.

—_Oh, Kanada, Danke~_—me agradeció con una sonrisa sincera.

Y yo me fui a hablar con la húngara obsesionada, preguntándome porqué Prusia se alejaba de las mujeres y no tenía reparos en abrazar a un hombre como yo, y también con el recuerdo de su sonrisa grabada en mi mente.

.

Aspiré el humo del cigarro, lo que me tranquilizó al instante. Hungría me observó con el ceño fruncido.

—No me importa lo que digas—soltó ella. Yo le acababa de decir que Prusia "se había ido" —Iré a buscarlo de todas formas.

—Que testaruda—mascullé, mientras observaba a la húngara caminar hacia el salón, haciendo un movimiento de caderas bastante _interesante_ de ver. Suspiré. Las mujeres podían ser demasiado tercas.

Al menos me había quedado solo afuera, contra la pared del salón, pudiendo fumar. Había un montón de paz allí.

Aunque me encontraba un poco aburrido. Las demás naciones que se habían escapado del salón estaban cada una en lo suyo. Letonia y Bielorrusia besándose. Romano y España estaban un poco más lejos, y aunque no se podía ver lo que hacían, era fácilmente deducible. Y para sentirme todavía más irritado, caí en la cuenta de que más tarde se llenaría de más parejas todavía.

Estúpidas naciones acarameladas y hormonadas.

"_¿Hormonadas?_" habló mi _Kuma-consciencia _"_El que anda pensando en naciones de cabello plateado eres tú~_".

Desgraciadamente, tenía razón.

.

No sabía qué hacer ahí afuera, por lo que entré al salón. Y vaya que las cosas cambiaban drásticamente.

Vi a Islandia hablando con una niña rubia, la hermana menor de Suiza, si no me equivocaba. Reprimí las ganas de ir a dónde estaba la chica y apartarla de una forma que Inglaterra jamás definiría como caballerosa.

Y hablando de Inglaterra, éste lloriqueaba en la barra, mientras Alemania le hacía conversación.

Raro.

Rusia estaba con su hermana mayor. Parecía que todos los hermanos se habían reunido. Excepto mi hermano y yo, claro.

Quien por cierto, parecía completamente desorientado y tenía la frente pegada a una ventana. Luego caminó con una trayectoria algo extraña hacia el pasillo. Ni siquiera se percató de mi presencia.

Pues que se jodiera.

Tomé asiento en una silla, viendo como Seychelles se sumaba a hablar con Islandia, y cómo luego llegaron otros dos nórdicos…

Se armó un drama digno de telenovela, pero al final, Islandia quedó solo nuevamente.

Y yo no desperdicié la oportunidad.

.

—Hola de nuevo—me saludó él.

— ¿Problemas con las mujeres? —le pregunté con una ceja levantada, mientras él observaba el lugar por dónde las chicas se habían ido.

Islandia resopló a modo de respuesta.

—Son demasiado complicadas—se quejó, tomando un sándwich de la mesa y comenzándolo a masticar. Tuve que ahogar una carcajada. Con esa cara de niño enojado, se veía bastante tierno.

No hace falta decir que mi _Kuma-consciencia_ otra vez saltó a insultarme.

—Lo siento, pero tengo que irme—se disculpó, tomando un recipiente con kétchup.

Que chico tan raro. Pero era lindo~.

Ay, no…

"_Pedófilooooooooooooooooo_" gritó mi consciencia.

.

—Eres malo, _Kanada~_—dijo alguien, con la voz ronca y arrastrando las sílabas. Me giré y pude ver a Prusia detrás de mí, con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara y sosteniendo una botella de cerveza—_Muuuuuy_ malo—repitió, moviendo la cabeza negativamente.

— ¿Qué se supone que hice ahora? —pregunté, alzando una ceja. Y sí que la actitud de Prusia cambiaba bastante cuando estaba borracho.

—Prometiste que me liberarías, _hip_, de _Ungarn_.

—Eso hice. Le dije que no estabas—me excusé.

— ¡Pero me encontró! —hizo un berrinche acompañado de un pequeño puchero. Luego le dio un trago bastante largo a su cerveza, y algunas gotitas de aquella bebida resbalaron por la comisura de sus labios al terminar. Se pasó la lengua por ahí, y yo sentí que me sonrojaba.

—Eso no es mi culpa—resoplé, deseando para mis adentros que el sonrojo no se me notara mucho.

—Lo sé. Es que ella, _hip_, me tiene _hartooo~_—se quejó él, tomando una silla y sentándose a mi lado, completamente despatarrados y con las piernas abiertas.

—Cierra las piernas—me quejé. Comenzaba a sentirme un poco incómodo, pero no porque eso fuera precisamente desagradable. Muy al contrario…

—Puf, estamos entre hombres. No habrá nada degenerado, al contrario que con Hungría…—explicó con naturalidad. Yo rodé los ojos— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás mal? ¿Una mujer te acosa?

—Eh… no.

— ¡Compartamos nuestro dolor, _Bruder…_!

—No soy tu hermano.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Prusia me abrazó por la cintura, enterrando su rostro en la curvatura de mi cuello.

— ¿¡Qué mierda estás haciendo!? —solté, alterado.

El de habla alemana no respondió, sólo se quedó muy quieto contra mí. Incluso me acostumbré un poco al contacto. Pero luego se apartó súbitamente, dejando salir una risita histérica.

—Me encanta ésta canción~—anunció, para luego irse.

Y yo me quedé con la mano apoyada sobre mi cuello, dónde sentía todavía un cosquilleo allí dónde su aliento había rozado mi piel.

.

Me froté las sienes. Deseaba irme de allí, pero no tenía sueño y sería demasiado aburrido intentar luchar contra el insomnio.

Kumajiro debía estar mordisqueando las sábanas de la habitación, aburrido. Aunque es una suerte de que su voz de la razón no hiciera eco en mi consciencia.

Eso se debía a que intentaba no pensar ni en Islandia ni en Prusia.

.

—Qué idiota—bufó Islandia, volviendo a sentarse a mi lado.

— ¿Hablas así de las mujeres? —contesté, observándolo.

—No. Por suerte, las chicas no me han vuelto a molestar—lucía bastante aliviado—Se trata de Prusia.

—Ah. ¿Qué hizo?

— ¿Además de casi romperle la cabeza a la gente con botellas de vidrio, y hacer el ridículo más grande de su vida? —hizo una pausa—No, nada más que eso.

—Oye, déjalo, es su vida—no pude disimular una pizca de celos.

"_¡Idiota asaltacunas!_" exclamó mi consciencia. En realidad tenía razón, yo no tenía excusa como para sentir celos de que Islandia le prestara atención a Prusia. O que Prusia recibiera atención de Islandia.

Argh, malditos dramas sentimentales.

—Pero es como mi primo. Y luego viene a quejarse conmigo—bufó él, apoyando el mentón sobre sus manos.

Yo me quedé observando su rostro y su piel algo pálida. Lucía suave. ¿También se sentiría suave?

La tentación de extender mi brazo unos pocos centímetros y rozar mis dedos contra su piel era demasiada. Estuve a punto de hacerlo, pero Prusia y su inesperada y sorpresiva presencia me detuvieron.

Por suerte. De lo contrario, no sabría qué rayos decirle al islandés de haberlo hecho.

.

— ¿Cómo están~?—preguntó Prusia, sentándose en el suelo entre medio de Islandia y yo.

Ay, no. Si Islandia ya estaba bastante cerca, ahora el prusiano lo estaba más.

—Yo bien, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de ti—respondí.

—Deberías dejar de tomar…—comenzó Islandia.

—_Tranquearías_.

— ¿Eh? —solté yo.

—Querrás decir "tonterías" —sugirió el islandés.

—Sí, eso—respondió Prusia—Es que se _me lengua la traba_.

Islandia frunció el ceño y le arrancó al alemán la cerveza de las manos. Prusia abrió los ojos como platos, y luego empezó a quejarse.

—_Dámelaaaa_—berreó, pataleando sobre el suelo. El islandés negó con la cabeza— ¡Voy a acusarte con _West_!

Y yo que creía que Prusia era una de las pocas naciones cuerdas que quedaban. Me equivoqué olímpicamente.

.

—Es un imbécil—Dijo Islandia, viendo como su "primo" Prusia bailaba y cantaba "_Disco Pogo_".

—Es la quinta vez que dices eso—le recordé.

—No es suficiente—comentó él, y se llevó la botella de cerveza que le había robado a Prusia a los labios.

— ¿Tienes edad para tomar?

—Existo desde hace siglos—rió él.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Oye, ya estoy grande para darme cuenta de lo que me hace bien y lo que me hace mal. Además, es sólo un poco.

—Como quieras, pero si te pones tan mal como él…—advertí, refiriéndome a Prusia.

—No lo haré—prometió solemnemente.

Un rato después, Islandia estaba frotándose los ojos.

—Ah, ¿es normal que la vida parezca tan fácil cuando tomas alcohol? —soltó Islandia, dejando su quinto vaso de cerveza al costado.

—No estás acostumbrado a beber, ¿verdad? —pregunté.

—No, pero creí que los genes escandinavos ayudarían.

—En mi opinión aguantaste bastante.

—_Takk_—agradeció, abrazándose a mi brazo. A diferencia de Prusia, que era más bien cargoso y molesto, en Islandia se veía bastante tierno.

"_Las hormonas de Canadá andan revolucionadas esta noche~_" se burló mi _Kuma-consciencia_.

Le sacudí la cabeza a Islandia, ya que había cerrado los ojos, y no quería que se quedara dormido en mi hombro. Además, me sentía un poco culpable por no haberlo detenido mientras bebía cerveza.

Claro que, aproveché la excusa para enterrar mis dedos en sus suaves cabellos plateados.

—Oye, no te duermas—le dije.

—Perdón—balbuceó con un bostezo.

—Creo que deberías irte.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí… creo… que debería—murmuró.

Iba a despedirme de él, pero la fuerte voz de Alemania nos interrumpió.

— ¡Prusia y tu puta madre…! —comenzó el alemán.

—… ¡No tengo madre, y de tenerla sería la misma que tú! —lo cortó su hermano mayor, con la voz bastante rasposa y extraña.

—… ¡Acabas de vomitar en el suelo del salón! ¡Grandísimo imbécil! —finalizó el rubio, y la mueca de asco que tenía en su rostro era bastante divertida.

— ¡Como si tú nunca hubieras vomitado después de una borrachera! —se defendió Prusia.

— ¡Yo iba al baño o afuera, joder, pero nunca adentro!

—Pero ya se fueron casi todos…

—Creo que él necesita más ayuda que yo—murmuró Islandia, y se puso de pie para ayudar al otro albino—Tú también vienes, ¿verdad?

Normalmente me hubiera negado, pero ésa vez no podía hacerlo.

.

Entramos al baño, Islandia y yo cargando a Prusia, que parecía estar conteniendo las ganas de vomitar otra vez. Alemania nos seguía, todavía despotricando por la "imperdonable asquerosidad" que había hecho su hermano.

Y yo vi manchas de sangre en el suelo del baño. En el de hombres. Lo que me faltaba.

Ahora las naciones masculinas menstruaban.

.

Prefería no recordar lo mucho que había largado Prusia. Aunque seguramente no era ni la mitad de lo que había bebido.

—Al menos está bien—suspiró Islandia, sentándose a mi lado sobre la fuente. Alemania se había ido hacia su habitación, y alguien más se había llevado a Prusia.

Yo me preguntaba en dónde estaría mi hermano. O mis ex tutores. Sí que se habían desaparecido.

Hasta que vi a Francia caminar hacia el hotel, con la ropa y el cabello bastante desarreglados.

Inglaterra lo siguió al poco rato, dando saltitos, y con una sonrisa que se notaba desde dónde yo estaba.

— ¿Qué carajos…?—solté. Islandia siguió la trayectoria de mi mirada, y dejó salir una pequeña risita.

—Déjalos. Al menos se divirtieron—comentó él, haciendo dibujos incomprensibles en la tierra.

— ¿Tú te divertiste? —pregunté con cierta incredulidad.

—Estuvo bien. Le faltaron bestias marinas, pero estuvo bien.

Yo solté una carcajada ruidosa bastante impropia de mí.

—_Hey_, fue divertido conocerte—reconoció Islandia, sonriéndome, aunque se le notaba en la cara el cansancio.

—Ah, sí—mascullé—Gracias, supongo.

— ¡De nada! —Respondió alegremente, y luego se despidió con la mano—Nos veremos mañana. O creo que hoy—se corrigió al final, teniendo en cuenta que ya casi amanecía.

Lo observé marcharse encogido sobre sí mismo a causa del frío que hacía a esas horas, mientras la luz del amanecer se reflejaba en su cabello claro.

"Pero qué poético estás ahora" soltó mi consciencia, arruinando el momento.

Al menos me hizo reaccionar, y me fumé otro cigarrillo antes de irme a dormir y evitar congelarme más de lo necesario.

* * *

Señoritas (O señoritos e.e), aquí hubo empate. Las dos naciones sexys empataron con 9 votos cada uno. Y yo decidí subir el capítulo de Canadá, porque... de todas formas todo el mundo lo ama (?. Además, con el capítulo de Suecia, iba a tener que subirle el rating a M, y todavía no hay ganas de hacerlo ._. Prefiero dejarlo para después, HonHonHon~.

¡Próxima votación! China vs Seychelles.


	6. China

**Advertencias:** Yaoi. Algún insulto suelto. Alcohol. Dar las mismas advertencias todos los capítulos cansa un poco. Bullying a EEUU, pero como es cool y no le afecta, no pasa nada.

* * *

**China**

— _¡Que comience la fiesta! _

Ah, los jóvenes de hoy en día y sus fiestas. Suspiré. No veía nada divertido.

Hasta que vi a Estados Unidos. Molestar al americano era algo realmente divertido, y no desperdiciaría ni una oportunidad de hacerlo.

—Ah, _gordis_—lo llamé—No puedo creer que hayas conseguido un esmoquin que te quede.

Bueno, el pobre chico no era tan gordo, sólo tenía un poco de panza, pero era divertido escuchar sus exclamaciones del tipo: "¡No soy gordo, sólo de huesos anchos!".

—Soy de huesos anchos—Se defendió.

Dicho y hecho. No pude evitar reírme. Era demasiado divertido reírse de las naciones más jóvenes.

—Ve a reírte de Rusia—me cortó Estados Unidos, con cierto veneno en su voz. Dejé de reír, porque no iba a reírme del ruso. No podría. Sería demasiado peligroso e incómodo.

— ¿Qué pasa conmigo? —Rusia apareció al sentir su nombre. Se me encogió el estómago. De vez en cuando se las arreglaba para encontrarse conmigo en cualquier lugar.

"Tranquilo, China. Es una fiesta de naciones. No es como que te esté acosando con su traje de panda".

Jodido traje de panda. Incluso una vez lo abracé. Mostré mi lado débil y vulnerable ante las cosas lindas con él enfrente.

Me alegra que no lo haya mencionado jamás. Al menos guardó ese secreto. Punto para él.

Levanté una ceja, divertido, cuando los dos sugirieron una competencia de beber. Sería épico ver a Estados Unidos perdiendo. No podía ganarle a Rusia.

.

Tomé dos jarras de cerveza (Alemania me miró mal, dado que él las iba a agarrar, pero inmediatamente se olvidó de mi y fue a hablar con Finlandia), y se las llevé a esos dos.

— ¿Están listos? —pregunté, poniéndoles la cerveza enfrente. Rusia frunció el ceño. Al parecer, no le gustaba mucho beber— ¡Ya! —grité luego de que establecieran las reglas.

Se supone que yo sería el juez. Pero me distraía bastante en mi labor viendo como alguna que otra gota rebelde resbalaba por el mentón de Rusia.

Al menos podía asegurar que el ruso bebía todo.

Les tuve que servir otra jarra más. Y luego vodka. Creo que me pasé, porque Rusia puso cara de asco, y Estados Unidos comenzó a lloriquear. Oh, el sufrimiento ajeno~.

—Tiempo—dije—Pónganse de pie.

Los dos parecían estar bastante sobrios y con el sentido del equilibrio nada alterado. Ya veríamos cuánto aguantarían.

.

Otra cerveza. Otro momento más en el que no pude despegar mi mirada de los labios se Rusia, que quedaban húmedos luego de que terminaba su bebida.

Lo mismo con el whisky. Si Estados Unidos aprovechó para hacer trampa, yo no me di ni cuenta. Aunque a juzgar por el esfuerzo que hizo para mantenerse en equilibrio, supongo que se tomó las reglas bastante en serio.

Y el sonrojo se le notaba bastante.

Otro borracho era Inglaterra, que discutía con Francia. Otro drama matrimonial. Les puse el ron en frente a los dos bebedores, y creo que sentí los lamentos mentales de Estados Unidos. Le iba a dar la resaca de su vida. Contuve las risas, el pelirrojo se lo merecía.

Debía reconocerlo, el estadounidense tenía agallas. Tomó el ron sin protestar.

Lo hice ponerse de pie, y se enredó con sus piernas, casi cayéndose al piso. Se agarró del respaldo de la silla.

—Estoy bien—gruñó—Es que se me desataron los cordones.

—No tienes cordones—comentó Rusia, que parecía un poco más mareado pero lo disimulaba mejor.

—Párate en un pie—le ordené a Estados Unidos.

— ¿Eh? —dijo. Ahora estaba sordo. Lo que faltaba.

—Que te pares así—repetí, levantando una pierna y manteniéndome en equilibrio. Nada mal para una nación de más de tres mil años.

Casi me caí al suelo de la risa al verlo levantar un pie como un flamenco, para luego irse lentamente hacia un costado.

—Parece que tenemos un ganador—me reí, levantando la mano de Rusia.

Reírme para disimular lo nervioso que me ponía su mirada. Concentración, China, concentración.

.

Rusia se zafó de mi mano antes de que yo tuviera tiempo para incomodarme. Se lo agradecí internamente, aunque una parte de mí todavía quería sostenerlo. Me dejé caer sobre una silla, enfurruñado, mientras observaba a Alemania e Italia bailar.

¡Qué indecentes!

Aunque me daban un poco de envidia, debía reconocerlo.

.

—Mocoso, ¿qué haces? —le pregunté a Japón, que me observó con cara de pocos amigos.

—Esfúmate—gruñó. Yo le saqué el dedo medio.

—No soy mago.

—_Jaja_, qué gracioso—comentó sarcásticamente.

— ¿Te vas a quedar aquí toda la noche? —estábamos en el pasillo, y Japón se encontraba sentando en el suelo.

—No hay nada mejor que hacer—dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Eres un aburrido.

—Al menos tú tienes algo con Rusia.

—Yo no…—él sonrió maliciosamente, y yo reparé en lo que dijo— ¡Mocoso, retráctate! ¡No te atrevas a insinuar que entre nosotros dos hay algo!

— ¿Debo interpretar tus nervios como una respuesta afirmativa?

— ¡No!

—Sí, debo interpretarlo así.

Estúpido japonés trol.

Cuando me di media vuelta, no pude evitar ver a Rusia salir del baño de mujeres. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron un instante, y el corazón me dio un vuelco.

¿¡Qué mierda hacía en el baño de mujeres!?

.

Qué aburrimiento. Casi me choqué con Estados Unidos en mi camino al salón. Estaba más borracho que antes. Y se dirigió a hablar con Japón. Perfecto, el japonés se merecía que un americano lo molestara.

Me crucé de brazos al llegar al salón, y permanecí recostado contra una pared, observando a Rusia, que conversaba con su hermana mayor.

Suspiré al concentrarme en su cabello castaño rizándose al final de la nuca. No, Rusia tenía el cabello lacio, pero al final de la nuca tenía unas pequeñas ondas.

Ah, ahora parecía una adolescente enamorada prestando atención a detalles estúpidos y sin importancia. "Piensa en sangre y tus enemigos sufriendo", me dije. "Sé un macho".

Pero bueno, podía hacer las dos cosas. Podía pensar en Rusia de esa forma y aún así seguir siendo la orgullosa y fuerte nación que siempre fui, ¿verdad?

Al menos eso esperaba. Porque si de una guerra se tratara, el interés por Rusia seguramente ganaría.

.

Tenía ganas de acercarme al ruso para ver sus ojos carmesíes más de cerca. Tenía ganas de hablar con él, y escuchar su voz grave quejarse de lo mucho que apestaba la fiesta y las ganas que tenía de volver a su casa. De rozar su mano con la mía. O sentir sus labios contra los míos.

Oh simplemente sentirlo contra mí.

Mierda, estúpida mente trol e infantil, deseara que se callara. Entre las debilidades por las cosas tiernas y por Rusia (Y que conste que él jamás entraría en la categoría de cosas tiernas), me estaba volviendo loco. Bebí un sorbo de whisky, intentando tranquilizarme.

"Es la edad" dijo una estúpida voz en mi cabeza, que me recordó demasiado a la de Japón.

.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí? —mascullé, viendo el lío que se había formado en el baño. Lituania salía hecho una furia, con algo de sangre en la cara, y seguido por Estonia. Luego salieron Suiza y Liechtenstein, con Austria siguiéndolos segundos después. Y adentro estaban Ucrania y Polonia. Ucrania. Una mujer.

Preferí no preguntar nada. Se habrían prohibido las armas, pero no quitaba que alguno encontrara la forma de golpear a otro.

Paz Mundial por todos lados. Nótese el sarcasmo.

.

No tenía problemas en hacerlo a la antigua. Jo, que yo era hombre. Sólo era cuestión de esconderme detrás del muro, para poder mear en paz. No me arriesgaba a ir a los árboles, sabiendo que podría encontrarme a cualquier pareja devorándose mutuamente a besos, y no estaba de humor para soportar eso.

Pero no, pero equivoqué. También se escondían detrás de un muro para besuquearse. Y que conste que no me sorprendió ver qué había dos personas demostrándose amor allí. No, lo que me sorprendió fue descubrir de _quiénes_ se trataban.

Toda mi vida creí que Francia odiaba a Inglaterra. Lo atrapé con las manos bajo la camisa británica. Y también reparé en las manos inglesas en el trasero francés.

Demasiado perturbador.

— ¿¡Qué mierda significa esto!? —grité, porque de verdad me había sorprendido. Los dos europeos se separaron en pleno beso baboso. Digo baboso porque se notaba la baba.

Malditos occidentales y su desinhibición.

Al menos Francia intentó aparentar normalidad. O toda la normalidad que se podía aparentar cuando te interrumpían en una situación como esa.

Que nadie me culpe, es que mi vejiga no aguantaba más.

Pero el psicópata inglés no se percató de nada, y siguió con su manito apoyada en la nalga del barbudo.

—China, ¿qué necesitas? —preguntó Reino Unido. Como si no los hubiera interrumpido en medio de un beso animal.

Eso sí que era hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Muchos actores lo envidiarían.

—Orinar—contesté, encogiéndome de hombros. Era la verdad, después de todo.

El francés arrugó la nariz.

—Existe algo llamado "baño" —me dijo. Uy, sí, ahora estaba más enojado de lo normal porque lo había interrumpido en pleno besuqueo.

—El llamado "baño" está hecho un desastre. Pero no importa, me voy a otro lado—suspiré. No aguantaba, y la parejita feliz no parecía querer irse de allí—Sigan… con lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo. Malditos pendejos calentones y hormonados—Eso último lo dije entre dientes.

.

Descargué el líquido en paz, con la perturbadora imagen de esos dos unidos como si les hubieran puesto pegamento.

Sacudí la cabeza, intentando alejar esos pensamientos. Tan ensimismado estaba en la perturbadora imagen, que no me di cuenta que choqué con alguien.

Y no cualquier alguien.

—Fíjate por dónde…—comenzó, pero se calló—Ah, eres tú, China. De todas formas, fíjate por dónde caminas.

Rusia y su cara de molestia fueron una hermosa sorpresa. Y no, lo de "hermosa" no era con sarcasmo. De verdad me gustaba. El que mis gustos fueran raros eran un punto aparte para discutir.

Nos quedamos un rato en un silencio incómodo. Hasta que él habló, con un pálido sonrojo en las mejillas.

—Tienes la bragueta abierta—señaló, desviando la mirada.

Como si fuera una película, bajé lentamente la vista, y observé que el ruso tenía razón. Grité internamente, mientras que en el exterior, permanecí tranquilo y me subí el cierre. Pero me sorprendió que Rusia se sonrojara. Es decir, ¿acaso algún pensamiento pervertido cruzaba su mente? No pude evitar soltar una risa maliciosa.

— ¿De qué te ríes? —me preguntó.

"De tu inocencia" pensé para mis adentros, aunque las palabras "Rusia" e "Inocencia" no quedaban bien en una misma frase. Aunque para mí sí.

—De tu cara—solté sin pensarlo. El frunció el ceño, y me fulminó con la mirada, como si me tratara del cerdo capitalista.

—Muérete—gruñó.

—No si te rompo todos los huesos primero —Me encantaba molestar a Estados Unidos, pero adoraba molestar al ruso mil veces más.

— ¿Te crees muy fuerte?

—Me creo capaz de empujarte de un avión. Oh, no, espera, ¡ya lo hice una vez! —me burlé. Niños. Porque Rusia, comparado conmigo, era sólo un niño.

Creo que a ambos se nos cruzó por la mente cierto recuerdo.

—Ah. Te odio—masculló él.

Que nadie malinterprete. Nos llevábamos bien. Sobre todo cuando el fastidiar a Estados Unidos estaba en juego. Pero cuando estábamos solos, no podíamos evitar pelearnos.

Bueno, yo no podía evitar pelearlo a él. ¡Es que se veía tan lindo con su cara de niño grande enfadado!

Y toda ésa debilidad que poseía por las cosas lindas, debería tratármela con un psicólogo. Control, China, control.

.

— ¿Tienes idea de dónde puede estar el mocoso? —pregunté, viendo como Prusia y Alemania daban vueltas por la pista, completamente borrachos.

— ¿A quién te refieres por mocoso? —preguntó Rusia. Los dos estábamos sentados en una mesa, en una esquina del salón.

—Me refiero a Japón—contesté, encogiéndome de hombros. Él hizo una cara indescifrable, aunque hubiera jurado ver un rastro de celos en su expresión.

—No, no lo he visto—contestó finalmente, con cierto ácido en la voz.

— ¿Celos? —dije, burlón. No pude callarme.

—No es de tu incumbencia—gruñó, fulminándome con la mirada.

Ojalá fueran celos. Porque eso significaría que al menos se preocupaba por mí. Me mordí el labio. Yo realmente deseaba que fueran celos.

.

Me puse de pie para irme. No tenía mucho más para hacer allí, además de observar a Rusia, pero era algo un poco incómodo teniendo en cuenta que se percataría y haría preguntas.

—Hasta luego, Rusia—Me despedí, deseando que me dijera algo, cualquier cosa, que me hiciera quedarme allí sentado con él.

Pero no lo dijo. Así que seguí caminando tranquilamente hacia el pasillo, pero antes de llegar, alguien me sujetó fuertemente el brazo. O mejor dicho, él me sujetó.

— ¿Qué te sucede? —le pregunté, alzando una ceja. Él apretó más fuerte mi brazo, pero bajó la mirada, escondiéndose tras su flequillo castaño—No te hagas el difícil—me quejé, tomándolo del mentón para que me mirara. Aunque no tuve que hacerlo mirar hacia arriba, sino hacia abajo, dado que el ruso era muy alto, más si lo comparábamos conmigo.

Él abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró al instante. Rodé los ojos. Era demasiado desesperante.

— ¿Qué pasa? —insistí, moviendo la pierna derecha con impaciencia.

—No te vayas—murmuró, haciendo una mueca.

—_Aww_—me burlé, aunque en el fondo me gustó el que me pidiera eso— ¿Acaso tienes miedo de quedarte solito?

Volvió a bajar la mirada, algo ruborizado. Y ésta vez no me pude resistir.

Con la mano con la cuál sostenía su mentón, lo atraje hasta mi rostro y le planté un beso en los labios. Los labios de ambos estaban duros. Fue sólo un contacto de bocas cerradas que duró un par de segundos.

Pero fue un beso, al fin y al cabo.

Apenas me había separado de él, solté su mentón. Creí que me golpearía. O que me mataría. Encontraría la forma de hacer un arma, o simplemente me daría la cabeza contra la pared hasta que se rompiera (Con la fuerza que tenía Rusia, o se rompía mi cabeza, o se rompía la pared misma). En cambio, cruzamos algunas palabras.

Soltó mi brazo. Se quedó un rato observándome con sus ojos rojos abiertos como platos, pero luego me abrazó y ladeó la cabeza para darme un beso. Uno mejor que el que yo le di a él, sin duda alguna.

Las manos grandes del ruso acariciaron mi espalda, y yo me arqué contra él, apretando la tela de su camisa. Me dio un mordisco en el labio inferior, haciéndome gemir. Con el paso de los años, uno olvidaba lo fantástico que era besar a alguien apasionadamente.

Nos separamos de a ratos para tomar aire. Y me decía a mi mismo que la fiesta ya había terminado, porque no se oía música, habían encendido las luces, y se oían las voces de las últimas naciones que rondaban por ahí.

— ¿No crees que habría que festejar? —solté, de pronto.

— ¿Festejar qué?

—Festejar. Porque estamos en un una fiesta. _Duh_.

Me aparté de él y fui prácticamente dando saltitos hacia dónde estaban las bebidas. Allí serví dos copas de _champagne_, y en mi camino con Rusia, me crucé con Seychelles. Sólo la conocía de vista, pero igual brindé con ella en frente de un cansado Suiza.

.

Las copas de _champagne_ se habían quedado olvidadas encima de la mesa (Yo tomé la mía, pero Rusia se negó a tomar diciendo que si volvía a probar algo con alcohol iba a vomitar).

Besé nuevamente al ruso. Es que no podía parar. No sé si era que llevaba demasiado tiempo sin sentirme así de bien. O tal vez era porque se trataba de Rusia. O las dos cosas.

Simplemente, no podía dejar de volver a atacar sus labios una y otra vez, con ansias de satisfacer el hambre de cariño que llevaba tiempo teniendo.

* * *

¡Fanservice Rochu! -¿Eh? ¿Quién dijo eso? Ah, yo C': ¡No me arrepiento!-

Okei, las otras votaciones habían estado parejas, pero en ésta se notó la diferencia. La pobre Seychelles tuvo un sólo voto. Y China... al décimo voto dejé de contar è.e Pero ganó, sepánlo. Eso sí, si ven que en twitter una diva enojada va publicando sus desgracias, saben de quién se trata(?).

¡La próxima votación! Dinamarca vs Rusia. :3.

Muchas gracias por leer, espero que éste capítulo les haya gustado (:


	7. Dinamarca

**Advertencias: **Yaoi, _blabla_, Alcohol, _blabla_, Insultos, _blabla_, 2P!... lo de siempre. Esperen. ¡HOY HAY ADVERTENCIA NUEVA! -Emoción, Aplausos, Gritos, Lágrimas de Felicidad, Fuegos Artificiales(?)-. Gente que lee esto, hoy tenemos Lime è.e O lo más parecido a lemmon que habrá en el fic(?). Es una cosa rara a medio camino del Lime y Lemmon; ojalá lo disfruten :'3.

* * *

**Dinamarca**

— _¡Que comience la fiesta! _

Me hubiera gustado decirme que me desconecté de todo y disfruté de la fiesta, pero sería mentir. No podía dejar de hacerme responsable de mi _familia_.

Primero estaba Finlandia, que se había escabullido a quién sabe dónde. Seguramente escapando de Suecia. Y éste no tardó en salir en su busca. Suspiré. No entendía sus crisis "matrimoniales".

Y luego estaban Noruega e Islandia. El primero que había empezado a beber como si no hubiera un mañana, y el otro que miraba a su alrededor pensando qué rayos hacía en esa fiesta.

Sería una larga noche.

.

—_Danmark_—me susurró al oído Noruega pasando una mano por mi espalda. Por debajo de la camisa. Me estremecí al contacto, y me aparté por la sorpresa.

— ¡No hagas eso! —dije. Me había asustado.

— ¿Qué te parece si dejamos la fiesta de lado? —volvió a susurrar, abrazándome por la cintura.

— ¿Cómo vamos a dejarla de lado? —pregunté. Con lo mucho que se debía haber esforzado Alemania en planearla... Además, sería imposible estar en una fiesta y dejarla de lado. Es como que la fiesta te rodea, es imposible aislarte, y…

_Oh_. Su mirada pervertida me dijo que no se refería a dejarla de lado en un sentido tan literal.

—Te lo diré de otra forma—siguió él, pasando un dedo por mi clavícula— ¿Sabes _Den_? El sexo es algo natural. Y a los noruegos nos encanta la naturaleza~ **(*)**.

Me ardieron las mejillas, y sentí un poco de calor.

—N-no digas esas cosas—balbuceé. Ese tipo de frases parecían sólo frases, pero cuando me las decía Noruega, era imposible ignorarlo. Él soltó una risita.

—Eres tan inocente—sonrió, dándome un beso en la frente. Yo bajé la mirada. No me consideraba inocente. Era una persona adulta. Aunque seguramente, mi definición y la de Noruega eran diferentes.

—No lo soy—murmuré.

—Lo eres—cortó—Y no dejes que nadie se aproveche de eso.

Era lo que siempre decía.

—_Ja_—dije—Excepto tú—eso último fue dicho con tono de broma, aunque iba en serio.

—Ah, no digas eso. Me haces sentir culpable de quitarte la inocencia.

—Como si no lo disfrutaras.

—No lo puedo negar—dijo, dándome un pequeño beso en los labios.

.

Seguí hablando tranquilamente con Noruega, hasta que él se calló súbitamente.

— ¿Acaso una tipa acaba de besar a mi hermano?

Yo no había visto nada, pero podía ser posible. Aunque no era necesario que Noruega pusiera esa cara de celos excesivos.

—Islandia estará bien—lo tranquilicé.

—Lo besó y se fue—bufó él—Malditas zorras aprovechadas.

Me reí. Se veía muy lindo preocupado por su hermano menor.

—No te rías—se quejó, bebiendo un trago de vodka—Ahora iré a matar a esa zorra.

—No seas malo. Sólo es una chica que quiso besar a tu hermano.

—Sí, y luego se ilusiona.

—Islandia no es tan tonto como para caer con sólo un beso.

—Qué lástima. Porque creo que yo caí con sólo una mirada—dijo, clavando sus ojos esmeraldas en los míos.

No pude contestar nada coherente. Pero supongo que entendió el efecto que sus palabras causaron en mí.

.

—_Pst_, Dinamarca—me llamó alguien, cuando Noruega se fue al baño. Me giré. Era Finlandia.

— ¿Qué sucede? —pregunté.

— ¿Has visto a Suecia?

—No. Pero si lo veo, ¿quieres que le diga que lo estás buscando…?

—No. No quiero que me encuentre.

— ¿Porqué?

—No lo entenderías—dijo Finlandia, rodando los ojos—Carajo—susurró, abriendo los ojos enormemente, para luego irse corriendo.

No entendí porque se fue, pero mis dudas no tardaron en disiparse.

—Dinamarca—dijo Suecia— ¿Has visto a Finlandia?

Yo no servía para contestar ese tipo de preguntas. No podía delatar a Finlandia, pero tampoco podía mentirle a Suecia. ¡Era demasiada presión...!

Noruega me salvó.

—Suecia, deja de atormentar a Dinamarca con tus bromas sobre daneses—refunfuñó Noruega.

—No estaba haciendo bromas sobre daneses—admitió el sueco—Al menos no ésta vez.

.

—Oh, no. Otra zorra que busca las regiones vitales nórdicas de mi hermanito—se alarmó Noruega, viendo como una chica rubia se acercaba a hablar con Islandia. A mí no me parecía malvada. Sólo parecía simpática. Se lo dije— ¿No te das cuenta que está vestida como una puta?

Bueno, podía ser, pero la moda de las mujeres era demasiado rara estos días, así que no me animaba a tacharla de… fácil. Además, había visto por ahí cosas peores. Y más cortas.

—Lo que me faltaba—Soltó Noruega, suspirando—Ahora no sólo hay una rubia teñida—A mí me parecía que la chica era rubia natural—, sino que también tenemos a la morena _Très chic_ acercándose.

Era cierto. La chica que había besado a Islandia se le acercaba a los dos, aunque no parecían darse cuenta.

—Vuelvo enseguida—dijo él, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a dónde estaban las chicas con su hermano.

No tardé en seguirlo en cuanto vi que la chica de cabello negro abrazaba a Islandia. Las cosas se iban a poner feas.

—No te metas, _Is_—escuché que decía Noruega, y luego se volvía a la chica que había abrazado a su hermano—Hablando de eso, ni se te ocurra volverlo a llamar _Is_.

— ¡Noruega! —Grité— ¡Deja a tu hermano menor en paz!

—Pero, _Den…_—protestó él, volviéndose hacia mí.

—Nada de "peros" —seguí. Se había pasado— ¡No está bien hablarle así a una mujer!

—Ni es una mujer, ni le iba a hablar. Es una zorra que quiere abusar de mi hermano, y no iba a hablarle, sólo vine a amenazarla de muerte y darle un par de golpes.

— ¡Noruega! ¡Discúlpate ahora mismo! —dije. Era imperdonable que tratara a una chica así, sin importar lo celoso que fuera. Él murmuró "_Tilgivelse_", pero dudaba que la chica hubiera oído—Más fuerte, que no te oigo.

—_Tilgivelse_—masculló, para luego irse hacia afuera.

—Así está mejor—Murmuré, y me volví hacia las chicas—Lo siento mucho. Noruega suele ser así cuando se trata de su hermano—expliqué, y bajé la cabeza a modo de disculpa—Espero que no les haya causado molestias.

No era demasiado, pero al menos era algo. Seguí a Noruega hacia afuera. Lo que único que me faltaba era que buscara pelea con alguna otra nación. Y si se trataba de otro hombre, sería demasiado difícil detenerlo.

.

—No debiste hacer eso—le dije a Noruega, mientras me sentaba frente a él en el césped.

— ¿Y qué querías que hiciera? ¿Dejar que esas estúpidas se aprovecharan de mi hermano?

—No iban a hacerle nada—insistí.

—No lo entiendes—él negó con la cabeza—Es demasiado inocente para este mundo. Cualquiera se aprovecharía de él o jugaría con él. Y el muy tonto ni se percataría, y terminaría lastimado.

—Ser inocente no es ser tonto. Lo estás subestimando.

—Sólo me preocupo por él—confesó, y luego sonrió—Además, es divertido ver como las zorras se asustan cuando cumplo mi papel de hermano mayor.

Típico de Noruega. Pero me alegraba que fuera él mismo.

—Aunque también me preocupo por ti—dijo, borrando la sonrisa.

—Lo sé.

—Tú si eres _demasiado_ inocente.

—Ya te dije que no es para tanto—bufé.

—Es que no entiendo _Den_. No entiendo qué me ves. Eres demasiado bueno para alguien como yo.

Otra vez lo mismo. Siempre se menospreciaba así.

—Tú también eres bueno—le dije, abrazándolo.

¿Cómo podía ser malo? Era imposible. No podía ser malo con la cantidad de cosas lindas que me hacía sentir. ¿Acaso era malo por hacerme sentir feliz? ¿Por hacer que una sensación cálida me recorriera cada vez que me abrazaba? ¿Por los pajaritos que volaban en mi estómago cada vez que me besaba? ¿Simplemente por querer amarme?

Yo no creía que Noruega fuera malo. Y aunque lo fuera, seguiría siendo mi persona favorita en el mundo entero. Eso no cambiaría.

.

Finlandia pasó caminando a toda velocidad por nuestro lado, intentando encender un cigarrillo. Suecia lo siguió, y se perdieron entre los árboles.

—Ah, parece que los esposos van a tener una luna de miel esta noche—comentó Noruega.

— ¡No hagas ese tipo de comentarios! —repliqué, y él me revolvió los cabellos.

—Vamos, son Suecia y Finlandia. Hacer comentarios de su relación es tan natural como hablar del clima.

—Nunca hablamos del clima.

—Metáforas, mi querido _Den_, metáforas.

—Si tú lo dices…

—Oye… con respecto a lo que te dije hace un rato…

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Si querías dejar de lado la fiesta~.

—No deberías ser tan directo con esas cosas.

—Bueno, así soy yo. Dime, ¿quieres? —preguntó, con una sonrisa pícara.

¿Qué si quería? Por supuesto que quería. Pero no estando aquí afuera. Aunque tampoco quería irme, me daba bastante paz estar afuera. Era una linda noche.

—Luego veremos—dije.

No era un sí, pero tampoco un no. Aún así, creo que él lo tomó con un sí.

.

Se pasó un buen rato susurrándome cosas al oído, en su idioma. Y algunas _sí_ que me hacían sonrojar. Noruega era… persuasivo.

Demasiado.

Después de reírse de alguien que pasó cerca nuestro (no identifiqué quién, de lo contrario, lo hubiera regañado o algo), se puso de pie.

— ¿Qué sucede? —pregunté.

—Sucede que hay una fiesta y no la estamos aprovechando.

—Me gusta estar aquí—me excusé, y era cierto.

—Entonces podemos imitar a la parejita de esposos—dijo, haciendo referencia a Suecia y a Finlandia—E Irnos detrás de los árboles a hacer el _amo-dsgjgs_.

No pudo terminar porque le cubrí la boca.

—No digas eso en voz alta—dije, ruborizándome.

—Pero si siempre lo digo…—se quejó él— ¿Qué hay de diferente ésta vez?

—…Nada.

—A menos que…

— ¿A menos qué?

—A menos que yo de verdad te haya convencido—finalizó, con una sonrisa pervertida y triunfante en partes iguales.

—No me convenciste—dije. En parte era cierto, ya que no necesitaba convencerme.

—_Mentirosooo_—canturreó él—Yo sé que quieres~.

.

No debí creerme eso de que necesitaba que lo acompañara al baño. Apenas bajé la guardia, me arrastró hasta el ascensor.

—Ah, _Den_, deberías tener un carácter más fuerte—dijo él, negando con la cabeza, aunque la sonrisa que tenía lo delataba.

—Me engañaste—murmuré, cruzándome de brazos, mientras Noruega pulsaba un botón en el ascensor.

—Ponte en mi lugar un momento—pidió. Intenté hacerlo, pensando que hablaba en serio—Es demasiado difícil resistirte a ti.

Bueno, a mí me era difícil resistirme a Noruega.

—Al menos no voy secuestrando gente en ascensores—bufé.

—Bueno, me encantaría hacerlo en un ascensor—admitió, y me sonrojé, ¡no lo decía en ese sentido! Aunque hacerlo en un ascensor sonaba… excitante—Pero no pensaba quedarme—siguió él. Apenas llegamos al piso de la habitación de Noruega, él me arrastró a lo largo del pasillo.

—Noruega… ¿q-qué vamos a hacer? —balbuceé. No sabía que esperar cuando me encontraba con él.

—Te voy a mostrar un reloj que brilla en la oscuridad.

—No sabía que tuvieras uno.

—Estaba bromeando, Dinamarca. No tengo un reloj. Pero sí tengo ganas de ir a lo oscuro contigo~—Iba a decirle lo pervertido que era eso, pero me cortó abriendo la puerta de su habitación—Adelante~.

Tragué saliva, y una vez que entré, él cerró la puerta detrás de mí.

.

Me quedé como un tonto parado junto a la puerta. No sabía qué hacer. Hasta que Noruega me abrazó por la cintura y comenzó a besarme a el cuello.

—_N-Noru_—tartamudeé. Me temblaron las piernas. Sus labios húmedos besándome en esa zona hacían que me estremeciera completamente.

Sentí cómo sonreía contra mi cuello, y comenzó a morder allí. Fruncí el ceño. Eso me dejaría marcas demasiado notorias. Pero reconozco que casi solté un gemido cuando pasó su lengua por aquellos lugares.

Lo arrastré hasta la cama. Estaba realmente incómodo parado, y cuando me senté fue mejor. Aunque claro, él lo tomó como una invitación para seguir. Se sentó sobre mis rodillas, frente a mí, y comenzó a desabrochar su camisa. Tragué saliva. No había tenido la intención de hacer _ese tipo de cosas_.

Antes de que pudiera decirle algo, volvió a besarme, ésta vez en los labios.

.

No supe cuánto tiempo había estado devorando mis labios con esa pasión arrebatadora que tanto lo caracterizaba cuando estábamos en situaciones como ésa. Digo "devorando", porque esa serie de mordidas y besos hambrientos no eran algo precisamente casto. Y tampoco supe cuánto tiempo estuve pasando mis manos por los músculos de su torso, o el momento en el cuál nuestras prendas de ropa terminaron distribuidas por toda la habitación.

Sólo podía recordar la felicidad que me embargaba al sentir su cuerpo contra el mío.

.

—_Norge_—gemí, al sentir su miembro desnudo rozándose con el mío. Él quiso ir hacia mi retaguardia, pero frustré sus intentos con una patada.

Jo, es que me daba vergüenza. Y encima él lo disfrutaba. Que gozara de las lágrimas de dolor que se aparecían en mis ojos cada vez que lo hacíamos, o que disfrutara de mis gemidos de… placer (¡Esa palabra sonaba demasiado pervertida!), era algo raro. O mejor dicho, algo que Noruega sí disfrutaría.

—Pero Dinamarca…—se quejó él, haciendo un puchero, acercando su cuerpo más al mío (¿Es que acaso estar encima de mí apresándome contra el colchón no era algo ya demasiado cercano?) — ¡Yo quiero hacerte mío ahora! —se quejó, dándome un beso juguetón en el cuello.

No pude resistirme a eso.

.

Me tapé más con las sábanas. Además de que tenía frío, me quería ocultar hasta desaparecer. Me había atacado la _vergüenza post-sexo_, como decía él cada vez que terminábamos nuestras... _actividades_.

Noruega estaba a mí lado, sin taparse, con las piernas flexionadas, los brazos detrás de la cabeza, y una sonrisa en la cara.

Y completamente desnudo.

Me tapé hasta arriba de la cabeza, refugiado en mi "guarida" de sábanas. No podía creer que él estuviera completamente destapado, como lo trajeron al mundo, sin ni una pizca de timidez.

Aunque tampoco podía taparse, dado que yo me había robado todas las sábanas.

—_Den_, deja de ser tan vergonzoso—dijo él, bostezando. Yo hice un huequito para asomar mi rostro. Al instante me abrazó, aún con las sábanas interponiéndose entre nuestros cuerpos—_Jeg elsker deg_—murmuró.

No respondí, pero aparté un poco las sábanas, dejándole un lugar en mi "escondite". Lugar que no tardó en ocupar.

Y pasé de estar enredado entre las sábanas a sentir sus brazos rodeándome.

* * *

**(*)** La frase original no es mía, además que la modifiqué. No me quiero llevar el crédito… es que me pareció un poco épica xD. Además, escuché que era verdad eso de que a los noruegos le gustaba la naturaleza. So… ;D.

.

En fin, Rusia sólo tuvo tres votos. El danés tuvo nueve. Y por eso ganó. Y como ganó, la gente más observadora se habrá dado cuenta que el Rating de la Historia subió a M è.e

Ahora sí, dejen salir los gritos de fangirl, o en su defecto, vomitar arcoíris e.e ¡Y recuerden votar en el nuevo enfrentamiento! España vs Prusia. Hasta el próximo capítulo, espero que hayan disfrutado éste, con perversión incluida(? Hasta la próxima :D!


	8. España

**Advertencias: **Yaoi, Lemmon implícito(?).

* * *

**España**

— _¡Que comience la fiesta! _

Observé a mí alrededor. No había nada interesante a la vista, al menos no para mí.

No vi a Romano, lo que significaba que tampoco había _nadie_ interesante.

Me dirigí hacia el pasillo. Yo no iba a quedarme ahí viendo a los demás divertirse. Al menos podría tomar algo de aire fresco afuera…

Un grito de emoción (que había escuchado varias veces a lo largo de mi historia como nación) hizo que me girara.

Cierto rubio corrió hacia mí y me rodeó con sus brazos, apretándome las costillas tan fuerte que creí que me las quebraría.

.

Romano no tardó en volver de hablar con su hermano. ¿Por qué fue y qué le dijo? No tenía ni idea. Lo observé acercarse a mí con esa radiante sonrisa que me hacía ponerme más nervioso de lo que debería. ¿Por qué siempre destilaba felicidad por todos lados?

Siempre que estaba conmigo.

Iba a decirle algo, pero sus manos aplastaron mis mejillas. Genial, otra vez su niño interior se apoderaba de él.

Dije "_¿Qué haces, Romano?_", aunque creo que se escuchó algo distinto. Él me entendió igual.

—Es que tu cara se ve graciosa así~—contestó él

Era como un niño encerrado en el cuerpo de un adulto.

.

Otro beso en la mejilla, y sentí como me ardían al sentir los suaves labios de Romano posarse ahí.

—Romano, deja de hacer eso—me quejé. Si seguía así, iba a reventar.

— ¿Hacer qué? —preguntó.

Cuando ponía esa cara inocente de no entender nada, me sentía culpable. Me recordaba a esa inocencia suya de cuando era un niño y estaba a mi cuidado. Joder, y todos los pensamientos no-inocentes de mi mente se borraban cuando lo recordaba a él como un niño.

A veces, en momentos como este, me costaba darme cuenta que Romano ya no era un niño.

Y volvió a besarme en la mejilla. ¿Cómo podía admitir la vergüenza que me daba?

— ¿Ves? Lo haces de nuevo—gruñí él, apartándome un poco de él. Ya era demasiado para lo que podía aguantar.

—No, no, no—dijo, tapándose la boca con una mano. Se lo tomó demasiado en serio—_Cazzo_— ¿Desde cuándo maldecía?—Lo siento.

No entendía porque se disculpaba. Tal vez había herido un poco sus sentimientos al pedirle que se alejara.

—Bueno… no es que me moleste tanto—admití. Al menos lo consolaría el saber que no estaba _tan_ enfadado con él.

—Perdón, perdón, perdón—repitió. ¿Por qué decía siempre las cosas tres veces cuando se…desesperaba? Porque parecía desesperado.

Um, no es como que yo sepa ese detalle por observarlo tanto. Claro que no.

—No es para tanto. Uno se acostumbra—dije, y era verdad, porque comenzaba a acostumbrarme tanto a esos besos en las mejillas que me daba, que hasta los extrañaba cuando no los hacía—Ya, ya. Sigue haciéndolo, si quieres—murmuré, y creo que me sonrojé.

—_Lo siento_—se disculpó en español. Ternura—Sí, buscaré un poco de enjuague bucal…

_¿Eh? _

— ¿Qué tiene que ver el enjuague bucal con esto? —solté.

— ¡Que tengo mal aliento, _merda_! —exclamó, descubriéndose la boca y luego volviendo a cubrirla.

Alcé una ceja, y le dije que no tenía mal aliento. Apostaría que hasta olía a rosas y menta (Bueno, exagero).

— ¿En serio? —preguntó él, todavía tapándose.

—En serio—confirmé él—No me refería al mal aliento…

— ¿A qué te referías, entonces? —preguntó él, sonriendo.

—A tus besos—murmuré.

El efecto esperado hubiera sido que él dejara mis cachetes en paz. Bueno, técnicamente los dejó en paz.

Pero empezó a besarme en la boca.

Ah, Romano y sus acciones inesperadas.

.

Mis manos estaban entre dos cosas suaves. La tela de la camisa de Romano, y la piel de éste. Era demasiado difícil resistirse a no acariciarlo. Esos besos me habían encendido bastante. Algunos decían que el título "País de la pasión" no era adecuado para mí, pero supongo que en estos momentos no me quedaba tan mal. Incluso dejé de lado mi vergüenza.

Aunque tenía un poco de vergüenza por si nos encontraban. No sería nada agradable.

—No me voy a arriesgar a seguir con esto aquí—le dije al italiano, apartando las manos de su espalda baja y acomodándome mi corbata, que se había torcido bastante.

— ¿Entonces a dónde vamos? —preguntó él, entusiasta, aunque con un poco de decepción en su voz.

Me puse de pie y señalé el hotel, a dónde me dirigí caminando tranquilamente.

Esperaba que me siguiera. Pero no. No llegó.

.

Lo esperé un buen rato en las puertas del ascensor. Tal vez quería darme una sorpresa, no sería algo raro viniendo de él. En realidad, cualquier cosa anormal dejaba de ser extraña viniendo de él.

Suspiré, y decidí subir a mi habitación. Además, con todo, ya se me habían ido bastante las ganas de seguir.

.

Me tiré por enésima vez en la cama. Incluso había llamado a la habitación de Romano, pero no estaba allí. Miré por la ventana las luces de esa ciudad alemana, y suspiré. ¿Dónde se había metido? ¿Acaso lo había asustado cuando me fui? Romano y sus reacciones eran imprevisibles.

Tomé un celular que casi nunca usaba, y escribí un mensaje para el rubio.

"_¿Dónde estás?_".

Seleccioné su número. Pero no pude pulsar el botón de enviar. Borré el mensaje, lo reescribí, lo volví a borrar, puse enviar, lo cancelé, escribí lo que había intentado decir al principio…

Y al final el celular terminó en mi maleta, y yo encima de la cama, observando el techo blanco del hotel, preguntándome cuándo vendría Romano y porqué yo era tan inseguro con respecto a molestarlo con un simple mensaje.

.

Me saqué la ropa. Intentaría dormir. No estaba de ánimos para volver a la fiesta. Cierta angustia a causa de la ausencia de Romano me estaba fastidiando.

Y también me carcomían los celos. Mierda.

.

En algún momento me dormí, todavía con la fea sensación de que podría tener el cuerpo del italiano a mi lado.

.

No lo escuché entrar. Pero sí lo escuché acercarse a mí.

El ruido que hizo cuando se tropezó con una lámpara de pie hubiera despertado a cualquiera. Yo no fui la excepción.

Cuando abrí los ojos, me encontré con los suyos demasiado cerca de los míos. Me alarmé un nanosegundo, pero no tuve ni tiempo para sobresaltarme.

Su rostro ya era demasiado lindo y conocido como para hacer que me alarmara. Aunque podía ponerme nervioso, pero por razones completamente distintas…

.

Aún así, él sí que se asustó.

—Entonces no te acerques tanto sin avisar—gruñí, ya que él se quejó de que lo había asustado. El gruñido no fue mi intención realmente, es que la cama siempre era más cómoda cuando uno apenas se despertaba. Y no me molestaban tanto sus sorpresas.

Excepto cuando se le antojaba pintar alguna habitación de mi casa de rosado. Eso era… innecesario. Por no decir irritante.

—De todas formas, ¿dónde estabas? —lo encaré, dado que la duda me carcomía por dentro.

— ¿Huelo celos? —Preguntó él. Sí, mis celos eran bastantes fuertes, seguramente los podía ver, oler, probar, escuchar y tocar. Pero no, no iba a permitir que se saliera por la tangente. Me descolocó su actitud en un principio, ya que él no eludía mis preguntas.

—No me has respondido—me quejé.

—Tú tampoco.

—Yo pregunté primero.

¿Una pelea? Lo único que faltaba.

—Pero mi pregunta era más importante—dijo él. Mentira. La mía era más importante.

—Tu pregunta fue porque no querías responder—comenzaba a impacientarme—Ahora, respóndeme.

—Quieres que te responda porque estás celoso con sólo pensar en la posibilidad de que estuviera con otra persona… —Sí, sí, y mil veces sí. ¡Por supuesto que era así! ¡De sólo pensar en eso me hervía la sangre! Pero necesitaba saber qué rayos estaba haciendo. No creí que estuviera con otra persona de un modo íntimo, pero uno nunca sabía.

—Sólo quiero saber porqué te tardaste tanto.

— _¡Celoso, celoso!_ —canturreó. Adoraba que cantara, pero no en momentos como éste. Me hartaba.

—Argh, odio cuando cambias de tema—me quejé, moviendo el pie compulsivamente. Solía hacerlo cuando me impacientaba.

—Igual me amas. Y yo no suelo cambiar de tema.

—Por algo lo haces.

—No insistas. No hice nada…

—Romano, me dormí una siesta mientras te esperaba. Podría haberme recorrido toda Rusia a pie, y aún así me hubiera sobrado tiempo.

—Y luego yo soy el exagerado…

.

—Romano—lo llamé, después de discutir largo rato— ¿En serio vas a empezar con eso de vuelta?

—Es que yo…—murmuró, quedándose sin argumentos.

Genial. Había dos opciones. La primera, que me diría la verdad y confesaría. La segunda, pero menos probable, que hiciera algo. Como huir, o como golpearme, o besarme.

Y parecía ser el día de "Sorprender a España", porque me sujetó de la camisa y nuestras caras quedaron peligrosamente cerca.

—Romano—dije por lo bajo, y llevé una mano a su cuello, acariciándolo. A él le gustaba que hiciera eso. Siempre reaccionaba entusiasmadamente— ¿Qué hiciste?

Se mordió el labio, sin darse cuenta, como siempre que está nervioso, y buscó mis ojos.

—Quise conseguir lubricante—confesó, también por lo bajo.

Eso… definitivamente no me lo había esperado. Para nada. Alcé una ceja. De verdad, me había esperado un desfile de moda importantísimo a último momento, que a su hermano le hubiera pasado algo, una pelea con Alemania, que lo hubieran multado por conducir como loco, que se hubiera encontrado con un local de ropa carísima en liquidación…

Pero lubricante no.

Y… ¿¡Para qué!? Bueno, no se me ocurría ninguna explicación inocente.

Ah, ese chico me sorprendía cada vez más. Seguramente se preocupó demasiado.

—Debes dejar de preocuparte por todo—lo reprendí, y estaba a punto de preguntarle en qué momento pensó que el lubricante serviría (Bueno, yo lo sabía, pero era probable que mi conclusión fuera incierta), pero me interrumpió.

—España.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Estabas celoso?

¿Qué le iba a decir, que casi mordía una almohada para ahogar las ganas de gritar insultos contra un posible candidato que estuviera al acecho suyo? No, no iba confesar ese tipo de cosas. Me las guardaba para mí.

En cambio, junte mis labios con los de él. Supongo que le gustó. Enseguida movió sus labios sobre los míos, buscando profundizar un poco más el beso.

Lo adoraba.

Me gustaba sentir sus manos sobre mis hombros, o sus mordidas juguetonas en mi labio inferior. Sonreí levemente sobre sus labios. Era el único que podía hacerme sonreír. Él lo sabía, y eso lo alentó a seguir. Entreabrió un poco más su boca, y yo hice lo mismo.

Que podía decir. Era una especia de adicción.

El ritmo comenzaba a hacerse más rápido, y pronto me encontré con su lengua jugueteando con la mía. A pesar de que era fantástico besarlo, debía decirle algo.

Me aparté de él, encontrándome sorprendido al darme cuenta que jadeaba (Guau, esos besos quitaban el aliento), y le di un pequeño mordisco en la oreja. Él se estremeció y casi soltó un gemido.

—Sí, estaba celoso—confesé contra su oído.

Una sonrisa de triunfo iluminó su rostro.

—Lo sabía—dijo él con voz cantarina, y comenzó a besar mi cuello. Yo enterré los dedos en sus cabellos dorados, dejándome llevar.

.

La espera había valido la pena. Después de varios gemidos y otras cosas placenteras que pasaron, nos quedamos en silencio y abrazados. Los cabellos de Romano me hacían un poco de cosquillas en la nariz, pero olía bien.

Le di un pequeño beso en el cuello, que tenía algunas marcas rojas de las cuáles me declaraba responsable. Aunque en poco tiempo se borrarían. Algunas, claro.

.

Fruncí el ceño. Estaba con los ojos cerrados, y con el cerebro un poco perdido: Es decir, estaba medio dormido. ¿Qué me perturbaba?

Las patadas de Romano.

Ya pasó la etapa de robarse las sábanas (cuando era niño), y tuvo la etapa de hablar en sueños (Aquí ya había crecido bastante, pero no llegaba a ser un adulto). Ahora pegaba patadas.

Sólo me faltaba que fuera sonámbulo y se despertara a hacer experimentos a mitad de la noche, y con eso lo completaba.

Se despertó con la respiración agitada. Seguramente había tenido una pesadilla. Incluso creo que se levantó al baño.

Me daban ganas de abrazarlo fuertemente y acercarlo a mi pecho hasta que se tranquilizara. Pero a veces uno necesitaba un poco de privacidad. Por lo tanto, disimulé y me hice el dormido.

Una vez que volvió, acomodó su cabeza contra mi pecho, y me abrazó fuertemente.

Esperé a que se durmiera y entrara al mundo de los sueños (uno sin pesadillas, por favor, que las patadas suyas en serio dolían), para rodearlo un poco con mis brazos.

Luego le preguntaría qué rayos había soñado como para patear con tanta fuerza.

* * *

Asdfg :3 Amo a éstos dos. Perdón por hacerlos elegir entre dos miembros del BFT D: De todas formas, España-amargado le ganó a Prusia con 14 votos. El religioso-awesome tuvo tres. Ya le tocará su turno n.n

Ahora, la siguiente votación -inserte música de suspenso- ¡El rebelde capitalista independizado (EEUU) contra el adicto al vodka y dragones (Polonia)! Me pregunto quién ganará e.e Esto va estar muy parejo (?).

Quería hacer un agradecimiento especial a todos los que comentaron la historia ;w; ¡Llegué a los 100 reviews! Y todo gracias a ustedes, que se tomaron un rato de sus vidas para escribir una opinión (cortita o más bien larga) sobre los capítulos de esta historia. Muchaaaaaas gracias! Espero que sigan disfrutando de lo que escribo, así como yo disfruto escribiéndolo :D. Seguiré alegrando (o fastidiando) sus domingos con éste fic èwe ¡Que tengan un buen día!


	9. Estados Unidos

**Advertencias:** Nada que no hayan leído en capítulos anteriores(?).

* * *

**Estados Unidos**

— _¡Que comience la fiesta! _

Yo iba a comenzar de todas formas, no dependía de la frase de Alemania para hacerlo. Miré a mi hermano menor, que me devolvió la mirada con esa expresión suya de amargura. Debía conseguirse una novia. O novio. No estaba seguro.

Bueno, estar parado en medio de una fiesta pensando en la orientación sexual de mi hermano menor no era mi idea inicial de diversión.

—Ah, _gordis_—me llamó China—No puedo creer que hayas conseguido un esmoquin que te quede.

Le gruñí. ¡No estaba gordo! Es más, mi pancita era más adorable que sus estúpidos torsos escuálidos (aunque me parecía que China tenía un torso más cerca de lo musculoso que de lo escuálido). Y el esmoquin había sido un regalo de Inglaterra. Ese tipo tenía un trauma con verme vestido formalmente.

—Soy de huesos anchos—me defendí. Él ser rió—Ve a reírte de Rusia.

— ¿Qué pasa conmigo? —dijo él, levantando una ceja.

—Nada, que simplemente estás un poco pasado de kilos—contesté.

Creo que el ruso deseó tener su grifo de agua para matarme en ese mismo momento. Suerte para mí que habían prohibido las armas… aunque mi bate de béisbol no me venía mal en ese momento.

—Te mataría—siseó.

—Oh, qué lástima, tendrás que esperar—me mofé.

—Arreglemos esto como hombres—eso me descolocó—Una competencia de beber.

Y era ahí cuando la noche mejoraba. O eso pensé.

—Te ganaré, bastardo comunista—le dije.

—Ya lo veremos—contestó él, mientras el chino levantaba una ceja, divertido.

.

Me senté en una mesa, con Rusia en frente. China fue a buscar algunas bebidas.

—_Honey_, no deberías hacer eso—me dijo Inglaterra, acercándose, con Francia y Canadá detrás de él. Ahora venía a sacar su "instinto maternal" conmigo.

—Si te emborrachas, yo no me encargaré de llevarte a rastras—me advirtió mi hermano canadiense, antes de largarse. Que haga lo que quiera. Yo no lo necesitaba.

—No necesito tu ayuda—le grité—Yo puedo ganarle al ruso en una competencia de beber.

Rusia largó una carcajada ante eso. Mi ex tutor intentó hacer que yo desistiera.

—No podrás ganarle—me dijo Francia—Por cada vaso de vodka que tú bebes, Rusia termina una botella entera. Y queda en un estado de sobriedad mejor que el tuyo.

—No me ganará ese bastardo comunista—siseé. Tal vez era verdad, pero no iba a rendirme sin dar batalla. Inglaterra siguió con sus vanos intentos de disuadirme, y Francia bufó, lanzándome una mirada de "te arrepentirás".

— ¿Están listos? —preguntó China, poniéndonos dos jarras de cerveza en frente. Rusia frunció el ceño. Sabía que no le gustaba demasiado beber, pero era capaz de hacerlo sólo para ganarme.

—Nací listo—dije. El ruso me lanzó una sonrisa burlona— ¿Reglas?

—Tú sólo toma—dijo—De a ratos pararemos, y el primero en dar señales de estar demasiado borracho, pierde.

Me parecía bien. China gritó "¡Ya!". Y comenzamos a beber nuestras cervezas. Inglaterra también tomó una botella de alcohol. Y luego se preguntaban porque yo salí así. Sólo hace falta observar a mi ex tutor.

A la cerveza le siguió otra jarra más. No me hacía nada. Era casi como beber agua. Aunque claro, la cosa se complicó cuando China nos puso dos vasos con vodka puro. Los tragué lo más rápido posible. La garganta me ardió, y traté de disimular las pequeñas lágrimas que se habían formado en mis ojos a causa del ardor.

—Tiempo—dijo China—Pónganse de pie.

Todavía no estaba afectado del todo, por lo que me mantuve firme y derecho con poco esfuerzo. El ruso también parecía estar como si nada.

.

Después de otra cerveza y un whisky, estaba seguro que debía hacer demasiado esfuerzo para mantenerme derecho. Pero lo logré. Creo que se lo creyeron, y me dejaron seguir compitiendo. Sólo esperaba no estar sonrojado.

Inglaterra y el francés habían empezado a pelear por algo. El inglés sí que no se molestaba en disimular su borrachera.

Cuando me pusieron el ron en frente casi grité. Pero me contuve, y como buen macho, lo bebí.

No debí hacerlo. Me mareé, y cuando China nos hizo ponernos de pie, yo casi me tropiezo con mis propios pies.

—Párate en un pie—me ordenó el asiático.

— ¿Eh? —dije.

—Que te pares así—repitió, parándose en un pie, manteniendo un equilibrio perfecto. Yo también podía hacerlo.

Pero no en este estado. Apenas levanté el pie, comencé a irme para un costado. ¿Qué pasó con mi equilibro perfecto? ¿Por qué me daba vueltas la cabeza?

—Parece que tenemos un ganador—rió China, levantando la mano de Rusia.

Malditos comunistas.

.

Me senté en la barra, enfurruñado, a ver si se me pasaba un poco la borrachera.

Aunque no se me iba a pasar si seguía tomando whisky, pero una vez que había empezado, no iba a parar. Al lado mío estaba el griego, intentando ligar con la hermana tetona del ruso.

Sabía que no debía haber empezado a pelear con el estúpido de Rusia.

.

Salí corriendo de allí apenas vi a Inglaterra entrar al salón con lágrimas en los ojos. No iba a ser su paño de lágrimas sólo porque se había peleado con el francés.

Pegué mí frente a una ventana. Podía ver un poco de la ciudad, y había que reconocer que era linda.

Pero todavía quedaba mucho de fiesta, y yo ya estaba destrozado.

Tal vez debía irme hacia afuera. Tomé mi whisky, y caminé hacia el pasillo. La cabeza me daba vueltas y apenas pensaba bien. Me ubiqué mentalmente. Fiesta de naciones, Alemania anfitrión, borracho por culpa de esos estúpidos comunistas.

Me paré en el medio del pasillo, algo desorientado. Francia tenía razón. Había sido una mala idea.

.

Intenté enfocar la figura que tenía enfrente, entrecerrando un poco mis ojos. Finalmente, pude distinguir la cabeza Japón, que se encontraba sentado. Lo tenía en frente, pero el japonés no parecía inmutarse de mi presencia. Parecía más interesado en la pelea que Lituania y Polonia tenían en el baño.

Me daban ganas de abrazarlo, pero por cuestiones de orgullo, rivalidad, y hasta odio, no lo hacía. Pero tal vez era mi oportunidad. Después de todo, el alcohol siempre podía tener la culpa. Bebí un trago de whisky antes de hacer cualquier cosa.

Antes de avanzar, una voz austríaca me dijo "_Americano borracho~_", para luego ir a husmear lo que sucedía en la pelea polaco-lituana. La que no dudé que se transformaría en polaco-lituana-austríaca.

Di unos pasos más, acercándome a Japón. ¿Qué hacía? Sólo estaba sentado contra la pared, con el trasero apoyado en el suelo del pasillo. Haciendo nada. Intenté hacerme el sobrio, sentándome a su lado.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Me gruñó, fulminándome con la mirada—Tú…

— ¡No estoy borracho! —grité, tambaleándome levemente hacia adelante y atrás. Viendo que no podía darle autenticidad a mi mentira, recosté la cabeza contra la fría pared. Me ayudaba un poco a evitar ese mareo que odiaba y adoraba a la misma vez.

—Claro, cómo tú digas—se burló, arrugando la nariz— ¿Cuánto tomaste? —Me encogí de hombros. Demasiado para contarlo—Ojalá tengas la peor resaca de tu vida.

—Creo que serás feliz, porque la tendré—respondí, acabando lo que me quedaba de whisky.

—Deja de tomar.

—No quiero.

— ¡Si sigues así, vas a vomitarme encima!

—Si tanto te molesta, vete.

—Yo estaba aquí primero. El que tiene que irse eres tú.

—A Japón le gusta pelear~—canturreé, apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro. Me gustaba el perfume que se había puesto. Me volvió a gruñir, pero no hizo esfuerzos para apartarme.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, hasta que volví a hablar. Tenía ganas de fastidiarlo.

— ¿Sabes qué faltaría? —pregunté.

— ¿Qué? —inquirió él, curioso.

—Colegialas—respondí, sonriendo pervertidamente. No era que me gustasen tanto las colegialas, pero sí me gustaba fastidiar a Japón con ese tema. Además, estaba indirectamente relacionado con cierta fantasía sexual por ésta nación.

—Comienza a asustarme ese fetiche tuyo—comentó él. Tal vez se acordaba de todas las veces que yo había hecho alusión a eso.

—Pero no cualquier colegiala—continué, robándole a un mozo una botella de cerveza, para beber un poco y luego seguir hablando—Chicas japonesas.

— ¿Porqué japonesas? —Japón había fruncido el ceño, extrañado.

—Porque son de Japón.

— ¿Y?

—Me gusta todo lo japonés—contesté, guiñándole un ojo. Creo que quedé bastante galán—Y ya que tú no te disfrazarías de eso, debería conformarme con ver a alguna chica sexy de tu misma nacionalidad vestida así. A menos que…—volví a tomar un trago, y levanté una ceja—A menos que tú quieras vestirte con una falda corta, medias a la rodilla, y una camisa desprendida…

— ¿¡Por quién mierda me estás tomando!? ¿¡Una prostituta!? —adoraba cuando se alteraba así.

Alguien gritó "¿Prostitutas? ¡¿Dónde?!". No supe quién.

—Eh, eh. Que yo dije que no te creía capaz. No te pongas celoso, por más que estando enojado te veas lin…do—tuve que separar las sílabas debido a lo mucho que me costaba hablar bien—…Con las cejas inclinadas hacia abajo y los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Hace falta ser tan detallista? —me dijo, tratando de relajar la expresión que yo había descrito anteriormente.

—Y me gustan tus ojos. Son rojos, como el uniforme de los _Boston Red Sox_ **(*)** —confesé, sin detenerme a pensar en las posibles consecuencias de eso.

—Termina con esto. Estás borracho.

—Pero no me gustan tus ojos porque tengan el mismo color que sus uniformes, sino que me gusta el uniforme de ellos porque tienen el mismo color de tus ojos—Dejé la cerveza a mi lado, y lo abracé.

— ¡Suéltame!

—No quiero—Me apoyé encima de él.

.

— ¡Pesas demasiado! ¡Estás demasiado gordo! —se quejó Japón, después de varios intentos de apartarme.

— ¡No estoy gordo! —Me defendí— ¡Estoy rellenito de alcohol!

Y de amor por él.

—Quítate—siseó.

—Pero estoy cómodo. _Eressss cómodooo_—dije, mientras se me cerraban los ojos. Era verdad. Japón era increíblemente cómodo.

Perdí la consciencia un rato.

.

Lo que pasó a continuación se desarrolló como una película. Apenas recordaba un par de escenas o sonidos, como Japón insultándome, cargándome hacia algún lugar que desconocía, o algunos comentarios de otras naciones.

Hasta que un vaso de agua fría me impactó en la cara, haciendo que abriera los ojos y un dolor de cabeza me atormentara.

Japón sostenía el vaso, observándome con el ceño fruncido. Estábamos afuera. Y en la otra mano tenía un té.

— ¿Tomas té en una fiesta? —me reí.

—Es para ti—me dijo con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Porqué?

—No sé si te enteraste, pero vomitaste.

No, no me enteré, pero tenía un sabor desagradable en la boca que me daba asco.

—Bebe esto. Al menos terminarás de… "expulsar" lo que queda.

Bebí el té de a pequeños sorbos. Me sentí un poco mejor, y me acomodé con la espalda apoyada en un árbol. Sentía la corteza contra mi piel desnuda…

— ¿Porqué estoy sin camisa? —pregunté.

Japón se ruborizó, y apartó la mirada.

—Dije que te habías vomitado, imbécil—contestó.

— ¿Y por qué te tomas la molestia de acompañarme? —volví a preguntar, bebiendo más té.

—Porque seré un hijo de puta, pero me dabas lástima.

No era lo más romántico del mundo, pero era más de lo que podía esperar.

Iba a contestarle con una de mis sexys frases de galán, pero el té me hizo efecto, y como Japón había dicho, expulsé lo que quedaba. Más de una vez.

.

— ¿Habitación?

—No lo recuerdo—musité. No quería hablar. Quería lavarme los dientes en ese momento.

— ¿Llave? —preguntó Japón, esperanzado.

—En mi bolsillo—dije, mirando mi pantalón. El japonés me llevaba a rastras por los pasillos del hotel. Le costó un poco encontrar mi habitación, pero ayudó que el número de puerta estuviera escrito en la llave. Abrió, y cuando vi la cama, deseé aventarme en ella. Pero Japón me sorprendió, desviándome al baño, mientras cerraba la puerta— ¿Qué haces?

—Lavarte. Estás sucio—dijo, arrugando la nariz.

—Me quiero lavar los dientes—protesté. Estaba seguro que había expulsado todo.

—Dijiste eso, y luego vomitaste. Tres veces—me recordó.

—Pero estoy seguro que ahora _sí_ tengo el estómago vacío.

—Bien—accedió, mientras yo más entusiasmo del necesario.

Me tomó por sorpresa cuando me bajó el pantalón. ¿¡Qué significaba eso!?

Oh, quería sexo. Me enjuagué rápidamente, quitándome los zapatos y las medias. Cuando me llevé las manos al elástico del bóxer, él me detuvo.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó.

—… ¿No es obvio?

—Te voy a duchar, imbécil. Puedes dejarte la ropa interior puesta—me explicó.

Malinterpreté demasiado las cosas. Aunque una ducha no sonaba muy mal en ese momento.

.

— ¡Está fría! —grité.

Japón había puesto un banquito en la ducha, y me sentó, mientras el agua me golpeaba. Pero estaba helada. Yo temblaba completamente.

—No entiendo esta ducha—murmuró Japón, mientras intentaba descifrar el mecanismo evitando mojarse. Era cierto que nadie entendía las duchas ajenas, ¿pero porqué se tardaba tanto? ¡Me iba a morir de hipotermia!

—T-Tengo f-frío—dije, abrazándome a mí mismo, mientras el agua fría chorreaba por mi cabello y mi cuerpo. Unos segundos después, una sensación menos fría me invadía. O me había acostumbrado, o Japón lo había conseguido. Luego siguió una calidez. Y agua calentita. Y agua caliente. Muy caliente.

Hirviendo.

Grité mientras el agua me quemaba la espalda. Japón se apresuró a regularlo.

—Perdón—se disculpó, luego de que hubiera conseguido una temperatura normal.

Me relajé con el agua.

— ¿No vas a enjabonarme? —pregunté, con los ojos cerrados.

—No, pero no creo que vuelvas a usar esa camisa y ese pantalón.

—No me importa. Y quiero que me enjabones.

—No abuses. Que me hayas dado lástima y esté intentando dejarte más o menos bien no significa que te vaya a cumplir todos tus caprichos.

Ya me gustaría a mí que me cumpliera todos los caprichos. Entre ellos, un par de besos.

.

Japón me lanzó una bata blanca, diciéndome que me quitara la ropa interior mojada. Le hice caso.

Cuando me tiré a la cama, un alivio me recorrió todo el cuerpo. Pocas veces me había sentido tan destrozado.

—Japón…—lo llamé.

—Qué.

—Quiero colegialas—murmuré, sonriendo. Creí que me gritaría y se iría. Pero sólo desvió la mirada, sonrojado.

Claro, ahora que me acordaba, mi yo borracho le había revelado la verdad detrás de todo ese asunto. Pero no pensé que me había creído.

—Te ves lindo sonrojado—le dije, ésta vez sin estar bajo los efectos del alcohol.

—Cállate.

—Pero lo digo en serio.

—Sí, sí—masculló, sentándose en un sofá, mientras yo acomodaba la cabeza en la almohada.

—Lo que dije borracho también era en serio—dije, borrando mi sonrisa.

—Ya duérmete.

— ¿Te quedarás hasta que me duerma?

— ¿Ves a alguien más que pueda ayudarte si vuelves a vomitar?

—No, pero…

—Entonces haz silencio.

Lo obedecí. Pero sólo un rato.

— ¿Porqué me cuidas?

—Porque…

—No me trago eso de que es por lástima—solté.

No respondió.

.

—Respóndeme~—le dije, intentando luchar contra el sueño. Pero no me iba a ganar. No me iba a dormir hasta tener una respuesta de Japón.

—No—volvió a decirme él, terco.

—_Please~_—le pedí—Dime porqué. Y te dejaré en paz.

No lo dijo. O le daba mucha vergüenza, o no quería que lo dejara en paz. Tal vez las dos.

—Japón—lo llamé—Ven aquí.

—No—ese tipo abusaba del uso de la palabra "no".

—Ven. Tengo que decirte algo.

—Te escucho.

—Pero es que es un secreto.

—Deja de ser tan infantil.

—Entonces no te lo digo.

La curiosidad terminó venciéndolo.

— ¿Qué es? —me preguntó, acercándose. Yo me incorporé un poco en la cama, y me acerque a su oído.

—Me gustas—susurré, para luego volver a acostarme.

Me dormí con la acompasada respiración de Japón en la habitación.

* * *

**(*)** Equipo de béisbol estadounidense.

.

Asdfg, adoro el 2P!AmeriPan. Me enamoraron (?) Okai, ganó el gringo nueve a cinco e.e La próxima sale, Po. O sale Lituania, quién sabe. En fin, la próxima votación es un Estonia vs Noruega n.n


	10. Noruega

**Advertencias: **Azúcar/Fluff. Lime o insinuaciones de sexo. Yaoi. Noruega con una botella de vodka cada dos por tres. Celos y debilidad por daneses llevados a lo extremo(?).

* * *

**Noruega**

— _¡Que comience la fiesta! _

Yo no necesitaba que Alemania dijera aquello para comenzar a beber de todo lo que había. Y si que había _de todo_. Parecía el paraíso. Sólo faltaba Dinamarca desnudo.

Ah, pero el danés estaba a mí lado. Lástima que con más ropa de la que me gustaría, pero era algo.

— ¿Vas a tomarte eso? —le pregunté a Suecia, que sostenía una botella de _Absolut _Vodka. Él negó con la cabeza—Genial—dije, quitándosela de las manos. Apenas se inmutó, y salió corriendo a buscar a Finlandia.

Mientras bebía, me fijé en mi hermano, que no parecía muy ubicado. Iba a hacer uno de mis comentarios dignos de hermano mayor, pero Dinamarca me tironeó un poco del brazo, implorándome silenciosamente que no molestara a Islandia.

Era difícil, pero podía intentarlo. Por él.

Ahora bien, le tocaría a él soportar lo irritante que yo podía llegar a ser cuando tomaba alcohol.

.

—_Danmark_—susurré a su oído. Me encantaba como sonaba su nombre así, en mi idioma. Aunque también se decía así en el suyo.

Deslicé una mano bajo su camisa, acariciando la suave piel de su espalda.

— ¡No hagas eso! —replicó, asustado.

— ¿Qué te parece si dejamos la fiesta de lado? —susurré otra vez, abrazando su cintura. Su pelo rubio me hacía cosquillas.

— ¿Cómo vamos a dejarla de lado? —preguntó.

Era tan inocente. Aunque creo que mi mirada pervertida (no lo pude evitar, esa inocencia me invitaba cordialmente a hacerle _de todo_) disipó cualquier duda.

—Te lo diré de otra forma—seguí, divertido, mientras acariciaba su clavícula. Ah, cuánta perfección junta en una sola persona. O nación ¿Sabes _Den_? —Continué, dado que una de mis frases matadoras había acudido a mi mente—El sexo es algo natural. Y a los noruegos nos encanta la naturaleza~.

Bueno, no era completamente mía, creo que alguna famosa lo dijo, pero vamos, le agregué ese toque personal que lograba un sonrojo adorable en las mejillas de Dinamarca. Luego me las arreglaría si había demandas por el _Copyright_, cualquier problema era una nimiedad al lado de la ternura de ese danés.

Sonreí mientras él balbuceaba algo. Era _demasiado_ adorable.

—Eres tan inocente—solté de repente. Él paró en seco sus balbuceos, y yo le di un pequeño beso en la frente.

—No lo soy—murmuró él, luego de bajar la cabeza.

—Lo eres—discrepé—Y no dejes que nadie se aproveche de eso.

Algo hipócrita viniendo de mí, dado que yo era el que más me aprovechaba.

—_Ja_—dijo él—Excepto tú.

Aunque lo dijo en tono de broma, la satisfacción que me produjo escucharlo era indescriptible.

Después de cruzar un par de palabras, no pude evitar darle un pequeño beso en los labios. Llevaba _demasiado_ tiempo queriendo hacerlo.

Más o menos una hora.

.

Estaba manteniendo una muy linda charla con Dinamarca (con bastantes indirectas indiscretas mías y algunos regaños por parte de él), hasta que decidí fijarme en mi hermanito.

Todo bien, hasta que una chica morena se le acercó a hablarle.

Y a coquetearle. Aunque me mataban los celos de hermano mayor, me aguanté.

Hasta que vi que le daba un beso en los labios. ¡Y él ni siquiera lo había consentido!

— ¿Acaso una tipa acaba de besar a mi hermano? —solté, notando como las ganas de pegarle un puñetazo por haber besado a Islandia sin consentimiento crecían en mí.

Dinamarca intentó tranquilizarme, aunque luego se echó a reír. Mierda. Su risa me hacía olvidar lo mucho que quería lanzarle mi botella a aquella chica.

—No te rías—me quejé, bebiendo un trago de vodka—Ahora iré a matar a esa zorra.

—No seas malo. Sólo es una chica que quiso besar a tu hermano.

—Sí, y luego se ilusiona—Era cierto. Islandia era demasiado inocente. Lo último que quería era que una estúpida que sólo quisiera divertirse le rompa el corazón. ¿Y qué mejor para empezar que un beso?

—Islandia no es tan tonto como para caer con sólo un beso—me dijo Dinamarca.

Iba a decirle que no era tonto, que sólo era demasiado inocente y puro. Que un beso podía hechizar a cualquiera. Menos a mí. Porque con sólo ver sus ojos celestes ya había caído en lo más profundo.

—Qué lástima. Porque creo que yo caí con sólo una mirada—solté, observando como esos ojos cristalinos brillaban con fervor entre la poca luz que había en esa fiesta.

No pude entender ninguna de las cosas que dijo a continuación. Pero supe que mi frase le había llegado.

.

Me fui al baño, porque mi vejiga no daba para mucho más.

Lástima que la discusión que Polonia y Lituania mantenían hizo bastante incómoda la tarea de descargar el líquido. Me largué de ahí antes de que alguien me aventara un zapato… o algo más duro.

Y, ¿puede algo ser tan malo como ver a tu hermano a punto de tener el corazón roto, o de ser víctima de una pelea entre dos naciones tercas con demasiada (Y cuando digo demasiada, es porque de verdad es _demasiada_) tensión sexual acumulada? Sí, encontrarte con un sueco que adora atormentar daneses con bromas de daneses. Sobre todo a ése danés que es como tu vida.

Resumiendo, Suecia estaba molestando a mí querido Dinamarca.

—Suecia, deja de atormentar a Dinamarca con tus bromas sobre daneses—refunfuñé, salvando a Dinamarca como el mejor de los héroes. Chúpate esa, Hollywood.

—No estaba haciendo bromas sobre daneses—se excusó Suecia. Como si yo fuera a creerle esa excusa, cuando llevaba siglos haciéndolo—Al menos no ésta vez—Eso era más creíble.

.

—Oh, no—me lamenté—Otra zorra que busca las regiones vitales nórdicas de mi hermanito.

Era cierto. Una rubia enana se había acercado a hacer sociales con mi hermano. Pero claro, la otra tipa lo había hecho, y terminó besándolo. Uno no podía fiarse de las naciones femeninas de hoy en día.

—Oye, no parece malvada—contestó Dinamarca—Hasta luce simpática…

Lo que faltaba. Si Dinamarca decía que era simpática, entonces había otra cosa de la cuál preocuparse. La vida para la gente celosa era demasiado difícil. Sobre todo si eres una nación, como yo.

— ¿No te das cuenta que está vestida como una puta? —razoné, intentando hacerlo entrar en razón. Sólo quería sustituir la idea de "simpática" por la de "Prohibido acercarse a menos de un metro de ella". Era por una buena causa. Mi celosa persona no podía sufrir más.

Y de pronto, casi escupí todo el vodka. Sí, seguí bebiendo vodka. Pero el punto era que casi lo escupí, dado que la misma fémina que había osado mancillar la inocencia de mi hermano posando su malvada puerta de entrada al aparato digestivo sobre los sagrados labios de mi adorado familiar, se aproximaba peligrosamente al área en la cual él hablaba con la rubia.

En otras palabras, la mujerzuela que lo había besado antes había vuelto a la carga. Zorra imbécil.

Era cierto. La chica que había besado a Islandia se le acercaba a los dos, aunque no parecían darse cuenta.

—Vuelvo enseguida—dije, luego de explicarle a Dinamarca la situación. No tardé en acercarme a las niñas.

Y llegué justo a tiempo para ver cómo la morena abrazaba a Islandia y le decía "_Bonjour, Is~"_.

En ese momento sí que me enojé. No me pude controlar. Extendí mi mano hasta dar con la primer parte del cuerpo de la chica que tuviera mi alcance. Fue el cabello. La sujeté fuertemente y la jalé hacia mí, lo más lejos de mi hermano posible. Intenté tirarla al suelo, aprovechándome de lo altos que se veían esos tacones, pero ella supo mantenerse en equilibrio.

Bueno, tenía que reconocerlo. Era buena equilibrista. Punto a favor de la morena, pero todo lo demás le jugaba en contra.

—Aléjate de mi hermano, zorra—siseé, lanzándole una de mis mejores miradas de odio. Con un poco de suerte, se hubiera prendido fuego.

—_Pardon?_ —dijo ella, alzando una ceja en modo de niña pija y observándome de arriba abajo.

Se veía que jamás se había enfrentado a un vikingo enojado. Bien, sería su primera vez.

—Que quites las garras de mi inocente hermano menor—repetí, con más veneno en la voz del que pudiera haber imaginado. Troné los dedos. Podría haber tenido más escrúpulos, dado que se trataba de una mujer, pero con esa mirada de superioridad se la había buscado.

—Noruega…—murmuró Islandia, frunciendo el ceño.

—No te metas, _Is_—lo corté—Hablando de eso, ni se te ocurra volverlo a llamar _Is_.

Me sostuvo la mirada. El valor era otra cosa que debía reconocerle. Y me hacía enojar. Iba a ser jodidamente gratificante devolverle ese maldito orgullo de un buen puñetazo.

Sí, sí. "Pegarle a una mujer te hace poco hombre". Pero, mierda, ¡cuando me enojaba, no era capaz de hacer diferencias entre sexos!

Claro, no contaba con un pequeño detalle.

Dinamarca.

— ¡Noruega! —Gritó él, detrás de mí, y su voz me paralizó— ¡Deja a tu hermano menor en paz!

Odiaba cuando juntaba el valor necesario para ordenarme cosas así. El enojo se me esfumó bastante. Era lo que el danés generaba en mí.

—Pero, _Den…_—Protesté. Sólo quería darle un golpe pequeñito. Torcerle la nariz, o quebrarle una pierna. Nada muy grave.

—Nada de "peros" —siguió. Joder, su mirada de decepción me hacía sentir peor que nunca— ¡No está bien hablarle así a una mujer!

Él y su increíble caballerosidad. La estúpida esa no se lo merecía.

—Ni es una mujer, ni le iba a hablar. Es una zorra que quiere abusar de mi hermano, y no iba a hablarle, sólo vine a amenazarla de muerte y darle un par de golpes—fui cruel, pero debía decirlo.

— ¡Noruega! ¡Discúlpate ahora mismo! —exclamó, alterado. Creo que me había pasado con eso. Murmuré "_Tilgivelse_"—Más fuerte, que no te oigo.

—_Tilgivelse_—mascullé. Y más le valía haberlo oído, dado que me fui hacia afuera. Yo había intentado proteger a mi hermano. Si luego alguna de esas idiotas rompían su corazón, que no me lo reclamaran a mí.

Me tranquilizó escuchar los pasos de Dinamarca detrás de mí poco rato después.

.

—No debiste hacer eso—me reprendió él, sentándose frente a mí en el césped.

Y otra vez tuvimos la misma discusión. Él no entendía que yo sólo me preocupaba por proteger a un ser inocente. Además que me divertía asustar a las niñas con mi papel de hermano mayor celoso.

—Tú si eres _demasiado_ inocente—solté, dado que hablábamos de inocencia. Y lo era. Demasiado para su propio bien.

—Ya te dije que no es para tanto—bufó él.

—Es que no entiendo _Den_. No entiendo qué me ves. Eres demasiado bueno para alguien como yo.

—Tú también eres bueno—me dijo, abrazándome.

Ah, los dioses me querían hacer sentir mal. ¿Cómo Dinamarca podía esperar que no me sintiera culpable por recibir tanto cariño de su parte, teniendo en cuenta lo problemático que era yo?

.

—Ah, parece que los esposos van a tener una luna de miel esta noche—comenté, viendo a Suecia y a Finlandia escabullirse entre los árboles.

— ¡No hagas ese tipo de comentarios! —replicó Dinamarca, alterado. Le revolví los rubios cabellos cariñosamente.

Yo ni me alteré. Finlandia era un amigo, por _Thor_, hablar de las idas y venidas que tenía con Suecia era algo rutinario.

No perdí la oportunidad de recordarle las ganas que tenía de llevármelo a la habitación a hacerle de todo. Lo dije sutilmente, claro. No me dio un no… tampoco un sí. Pero yo sabía que era un sí.

Me encargaría de que así fuera.

.

—_Danmark_—susurré en su oído por enésima vez—_Jeg vil ha deg så ille._** (*)**

No hacía falta decir que se había sonrojado demasiado. Aunque hice una pausa para reírme de Ucrania, que se había tropezado de lo borracha que estaba.

Después de varias frases incompletas mías, algunos sonrojos de Dinamarca (y que me cubriera la boca), seguí insistiendo en convencerlo para irnos a la habitación.

¡Me estaba obligando a llevarlo a la fuerza!

Momento.

Bueno, si lo hacía, no sería muy a la fuerza. Yo sabía que él también quería.

.

—Acompáñame al baño—le pedí. Él, sin pensar demasiado en mis perversas intenciones, me siguió hasta dónde estaría el pasillo. Pero antes de entrar, lo desvié hasta el hotel, arrastrándolo hacia el ascensor.

—Ah, _Den_, deberías tener un carácter más fuerte—dije, negando con la cabeza. Era un simple comentario. No pude evitar sonreír, dado que a mí me gustaba así como era.

—Me engañaste—murmuró, cruzándose de brazos. Se veía demasiado adorable. Pulsé un botón.

—Ponte en mi lugar un momento—pedí. Y por el aire taciturno que adoptó, supe que me había obedecido—Es demasiado difícil resistirte a ti.

Bien, no era algo demasiado grave o serio, pero sí que lo decía en verdad.

—Al menos no voy secuestrando gente en ascensores—bufó él, evadiendo mi frase.

Si cambiaba la palabra "gente" por "Dinamarca", quedaban las palabras "Secuestrar", "Ascensor" y "Dinamarca" en una sola frase.

Deliré con las imágenes mentales que se habían formado en mi cabeza. Oh, sensuales y lujuriosas fantasías.

—Noruega… ¿q-qué vamos a hacer? —balbuceó él, luego de llegar a la puerta de la habitación y molestarlo un poco más.

—Te voy a mostrar un reloj que brilla en la oscuridad—bromeé. ¿Acaso no era obvio lo que íbamos a hacer?

—No sabía que tuvieras uno.

En momentos como esos, necesitaba que _por favor_ alguien me dijera que yo era el único que creía que la inocencia de Dinamarca era un tesoro. Y que se veía _demasiado violable_. Sobre todo eso último.

Es que, de lo contrario, tendría demasiada competencia. Y yo lo quería sólo para mí solo.

Tuve que explicarle que no, que no tenía un reloj que brillaba en la oscuridad, pero que ganas de ir a la oscuridad con él no faltaban.

Y entramos a la habitación. Tocaría el cielo esa noche.

.

Aproveché que se había quedado parado junto a la puerta, para abrazarlo por la cintura. El alcohol me jugó una mala pasada, y en vez de besar sus labios, me estampé contra su cuello. Aunque me quedaba bien. Después de todo, no tenía que ponerme de puntas de pie para besarlo ahí.

Y además surtió un buen efecto. Comenzó a decir mi nombre, ¿Podía haber algo más gratificante que eso?

Bueno, besarlo en la cama y _saber_ que esa noche lo haría mío, sí que era gratificante.

.

Sentí las manos de Dinamarca recorriendo mi pecho, sus labios contra los míos, su cintura entre mis piernas. Por los dioses, _eso_ era el jodido paraíso. Y mucho más cuando las prendas de ropa desaparecieron.

Alemania sí que había acertado al decir "¡Que comience la fiesta!". Sólo que mi fiesta no era en el salón con todos los demás. Era en esa habitación.

Y sólo para Dinamarca y para mí.

.

Solía ser paciente. Pero cuando él gimió mi nombre y nuestros miembros erectos se rozaron, no me aguanté. Intenté abrirle las piernas para atacar su entrada.

Pero el siempre inocente y sumiso danés dejó salir a relucir sus genes de vikingo (que no solían dispararse muy a menudo, pero estaban allí), y me estampó una patada que casi me hizo gritar como nena.

Bueno, sí, dejé salir un gritito de nena, pero lo camuflé con un gemido.

¿¡Porqué él no entendía que yo necesitaba que fuéramos uno y toda esa palabrería en ese mismo momento!?

Me quejé, haciendo pucheros e intentado convencerlo, mientras apegaba mi cuerpo más al suyo (Y qué cuerpo, madre mía). Le di un beso juguetón en el cuello.

Al final sí, señoras y señores, lo logré. Lo hice mío.

Y no fue la primera vez. Tampoco sería la última.

.

Dinamarca se tapó con las sábanas hasta la cabeza, como si así fuera a desaparecer de la cama en la que los dos estábamos acostados. Aunque claro, si desaparecía, a mí me daba algo.

Yo estaba bastante cómodo. Sin taparme (porque las sábanas las tenía él), con las piernas flexionadas, y una sonrisa en la cara. Como para no tenerla, si acababa de compartir una experiencia magnífica con la persona de mis fantasías (Oh, debería dedicarme a la poesía, además de escribir manuales para hermanos mayores). ¡Hasta me había olvidado de las zorras que acosaban a mi hermano de lo feliz que me encontraba! Ah, y estaba desnudo. Y…

…Me estaba congelando.

No me molestaba tanto. Pero yo quería abrazar el cuerpo desnudo y calentito de _Den_. Por debajo de las sábanas. Las ganas hasta me dolían.

—_Den_, deja de ser tan vergonzoso—le dije, aunque no esperaba que lo dejara. No quería que dejara de ser así. Bostecé, y creo que se apiadó de mí, porque hizo un hueco para observarme y prestarme atención.

Mierda. Mi capacidad de soportar cosas dulces había colapsado. No pude evitar abrazarlo y soltarle un "Te amo" en noruego.

No respondió, pero apartó las sábanas para hacerme un lugar junto a él. Esa noche no podría haber sido mejor.

* * *

**(*)** Es la variante en noruego del "_I want you so bad_". La traducción literal inglés-español es "Te quiero tan mal", pero todos sabemos que tiene un significado más profundo (Y pervertido. Sobretodo pervertido). Eh, por algo Dinamarca se sonrojó (Y yo también, ve~ u/u).

.

Ahhh. Noru le ganó a Esti por dos votos de diferencia. Y DE TODAS FORMAS SE QUE FUERON FELICES POR TENER OTRO ENFOQUE DEL DENNOR :D (O eso espero ._. ése era uno de mis objetivos u.u).

La próxima votación es... -Piensa- Finlandia vs Lituania (OHHHH, lalá~).


	11. Finlandia

**Advertencias:** Lemmon implícito y Lime è_e O Soft Lemmon(?. Yaoi, 2P!, Insultos. Un flashback fácil de identificar porque está en _Italic_~.

* * *

**Finlandia**

— _¡Que comience la fiesta! _

Hice una inspección panorámica para ver si había moros en la costa. Suecia estaba bastante lejos, pero no me veía. Aún así, me metí en el mar de naciones que estaban entusiasmadas por la fiesta.

Mientras iba hacia la barra, me topé con un escenario algo inusual. Alemania, nuestro querido anfitrión, estaba agachado, escondiendo algo debajo de una mesa, mientras tapaba el objeto.

— ¿Qué evidencia estás escondiendo? —Le pregunté— ¿Acaso ya mataste a alguien y escondes el cuerpo?

—No… todavía—dijo. Me reí un poco. Y luego le propuse ir a beber juntos. Alemania podía ser un buen compañero de tragos. No me costó mucho convencerlo de ir.

Antes de sentarme, confirmé que Suecia no anduviera por ahí. Con un poco de suerte, me habría ido a buscar afuera o al hotel, y no molestaría por un largo rato.

.

Después de ingerir mucho líquido, logré incluso olvidarme de que estaba esquivando a Suecia. Incluso la causa por la que lo hacía comenzaba a pesarme un poco menos…

—Ah, ¿a veces no desearías que la vida fuera tan simple como esto? —dijo el alemán, levantando un poco su botella de cerveza.

—En ese caso, sería bastante aburrida—comenté. Pensé en que si fuera más simple, no tendría tantos "problemas" en lo que se refería a Suecia. Aún así, si fuera así de simple, tal vez jamás hubiera conocido al sueco. Ahuyenté esos pensamientos en un santiamén—Pero si tuviera que elegir que mi vida fuera como una bebida, elegiría el vodka.

—Eso es demasiado ruso…

—No puedes comparar.

A continuación, Alemania comenzó a enumerar las razones por las que adoraba la cerveza que estaba bebiendo. Yo observé a Italia acercarse lentamente a él, con una sonrisa en la cara, aunque luego habló con voz bastante seria. Ah, darle un susto a Alemania borracho. Genial. Disimulé estar asustado.

.

Me largué a reír apenas me percaté que la cara de Italia era una broma. Incluso me reí más cuando el alemán se cayó. Pero cesé de reír al ver la conocida figura de Suecia localizarme. Él esbozó una sonrisa torcida, y yo comencé a ponerme nervioso. Me puse de pie de un salto, disculpándome con la parejita feliz, y salí de allí corriendo, en dirección opuesta al sueco.

Maldije en voz alta al darme cuenta de que me seguía.

.

Escuché la voz de Suecia llamarme. Mierda. No estaba dispuesto a enfrentarlo.

Llegué al pasillo, y mientras me mezclaba entre la gente, recordé aquello que me tenía tan alterado.

—_Sealand, ¿qué sucede?_ —_pregunté, al ver que él venía a sentarse a mi lado en el sofá de mi casa. _

—_Estoy triste—confesó._

—_Ah, ya pasará—contesté, y luego me percaté de lo insensible que había sonado eso—Lo siento, ¿qué sucedió? _

—_Inglaterra no me quiere—Otra vez lo mismo. _

—_Ya te he dicho que él te quiere, sólo que es un tipo muy ocupado. _

— _¡Pero no se vale! ¡Yo lo quiero mucho, quiero que él pase tiempo conmigo! ¿Por qué no puedo?_

—_Deberías hacerte otros amigos—contesté, evadiendo la última pregunta— ¿Qué hay de Islandia…? _

— _¡Me da miedo! _

—_Bueno, ya encontrarás a alguien. Eres un buen niño—comencé a decir, despeinándole el cabello, dándome cuenta de lo bien que le quedaba así—Puedes hacerte amigo de cualquiera. Pero no los acoses demasiado. En serio. _

—_De acuerdo—él sonrió y me observó unos segundos. Luego, dudando un poco me dio un abrazo algo efusivo— ¡Gracias, papá! _

"_Papá, papá, papá_". La palabra seguía resonando en mi mente. Me había quedado de piedra cuando lo dijo. Y todavía seguía afectándome.

¡Estúpido Suecia y sus ganas de comprar una micronación por _E-bay_!

El sueco volvió a llamarme, y yo me apresuré para huir. Me escabullí de nuevo en el salón.

.

Pude ver a Dinamarca a lo lejos, aunque Suecia no estaba por ningún lado. Me acerqué al danés.

—_Pst_, Dinamarca—lo llamé.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó, curioso.

— ¿Has visto a Suecia?

—No. Pero si lo veo, ¿quieres que le diga que lo estás buscando…?

—No. No quiero que me encuentre—contesté apresuradamente. Dinamarca podía ser bastante inocente. Aunque tal vez supiera dónde podría esconderme para poder disfrutar de la fiesta sin que Suecia me encontrara…

— ¿Porqué?

—No lo entenderías—rodé los ojos. Sería demasiado complicado de explicarlo. Inmediatamente, localicé a Suecia entrando al salón, buscándome por todos lados—Carajo.

Comencé a correr, intentando alejarme del sueco. Me escondí en un rincón del salón, dónde era prácticamente imposible que alguien me viera. Allí tomé asiento, respirando hondo.

No estaba psicológicamente listo para enfrentarme a Suecia después de escuchar como aquél que era casi su hijo me llamaba "Papá".

.

Estaba cabeceando, a causa del sueño que comenzaba a darme, cuando alguien me tomó rápidamente por los hombros y me giró para quedar casi de cara contra la pared. Apoyé las manos allí para no estamparme el rostro contra la pared, y un par de brazos también se apoyaron sobre la misma superficie que los míos.

—Ahora sí te tengo—susurró una conocida voz de acento sueco contra mi oído.

—Déjame—dije—Maldito pervertido—añadí en finlandés.

Maldije el momento en el que elegí un lugar tan apartado para esconderme. Intenté apartarme, pero Suecia era más fuerte que yo; era imposible apartarlo de un empujón. Sospesé la posibilidad de darle un codazo para luego salir corriendo desesperadamente, pero sentí su boca peligrosamente cerca de la nuca. Se me erizó el vello, y todo plan de escape se fue al carajo por un par de segundos.

—Dime~—comenzó— ¿Porqué corres ésta vez?

—Que me dejes en paz—solté, girando la cabeza un poco, para verlo directamente a la cara. Tenía una sonrisa de burla en el rostro. Joder. Que se fuera. ¡No estaba listo para enfrentarlo todavía! ¡No me gustaba que me presionara de esa forma!

Aún así, el insistió. Y consideró conversar el asunto afuera. Al final, no pude hacer más que aceptar.

Ambos salimos al exterior, y él aprovechó para tomarme la mano. Quise soltarme, pero él se aferró fuertemente.

.

—Dime—exigió por enésima vez. Apenas habíamos salido al exterior, él comenzó a insistir acerca de eso. Yo me enfurruñé, cruzándome de brazos contra la pared y negándome a contestar. ¡Era muy vergonzoso! —Pero tengo derecho a saber—siguió, luego de que yo le diera una negativa.

— ¿Quién lo dice? —pregunté, burlón.

—El acta matrimonial.

—El…—Iba a decir "El acta matrimonial no dice eso", pero luego vi el trasfondo en sus palabras— ¡Nosotros no estamos casados!

—…Dime, ¿por qué corres? —continuó, luego de otra pequeña discusión.

— ¿Acaso debo tener una respuesta específica a eso? —solté.

—Sí—suspiré luego de él dijera eso. Bien, acabaría con eso rápido.

—Por Sealand—contesté— ¿Feliz?

.

Suecia siguió insistiendo, hasta que me harté y le dije que no iba a hablar de eso ahí, dónde todos nos podían observar. No sé exactamente en qué sentido interpretó esas palabras (aunque las sospechas están); pero me señaló los árboles. Fui hasta allí, intentando encender un cigarrillo (iba a necesitarlo). Incluso me percaté de que Noruega y Dinamarca estaban sentados solos en el césped. Qué bien por ellos. No afrontaban situaciones incómodas con micronaciones.

El sueco me siguió, con paso calmado.

— ¿Me dirás que sucede con Sealand y porqué él hace que huyas de mí? —preguntó, mientras yo me apoyaba contra un árbol y fumaba.

—No es tan así—aclaré—Deja de hacer tantas preguntas. Me das dolor de cabeza.

—El alcohol te da dolor de cabeza—soltó, y se rió cuando me sonrojé—Ahora, confiesa, ¿qué pasa con Sealand?

—Es extraño.

—Bueno, un niño que se obsesiona con Inglaterra no es muy normal…

—No, no es que Sealand sea extraño…

—_Aww_, lo defiendes~.

— ¡No me refiero a eso! —me alteré. Di otra calada al cigarro. Era hora de sincerarse un poco—Me refiero a que… la relación que tenemos… es extraña.

—Nunca tuviste muy buena relación con los niños, aunque reconozco que con Sealand te esforzaste, y se llevan bastante bien. No veo el problema…

—El otro día me llamó "_Papá_".

Suecia se calló abruptamente. Incluso perdió un poco esa sonrisa suya. Vaya. Lo dejé sin palabras.

Raro.

.

—Suecia…—dije, un poco preocupado, ya que se había quedado callado bastante tiempo—¿Te encuentras bien…?

—Sí—respondió, y luego esbozó su típica sonrisa— ¿Qué hay de ti?

—No sé qué hacer—confesé, apagando el ya consumido cigarro.

—Me tomó por sorpresa—siguió él—Es… hasta tierno.

—No hace falta que lo digas—murmuré. Debía aceptar que Sealand, Suecia y yo… éramos una especia de familia. Una extraña familia, pero familia al fin y al cabo.

—No hay nada más que hacer. Ya está, eres…—hizo una pausa—_Papá Finlandia_.

Se carcajeó en mi cara, y yo lo fulminé con la mirada. No era gracioso. Era algo muy serio.

—Que te calles, Suecia, carajo…—pedí unas cuántas veces, pero a él le había dado un ataque imparable de risa—De todas formas, todo esto te convierte en _Mamá Suecia_—solté, y él dejó de reírse al instante.

"Ahí tienes" pensé para mis adentros, sonriendo de satisfacción.

—Sealand puede tener dos padres—replicó.

—Como digas, Suecia—respondí, encogiéndome de hombros. Pensé en sacar otro cigarrillo, pero él volvió a hablar. Y yo no podía dejar de escucharlo— ¿Qué? —pregunté, luego de que me llamara. Él me dijo "Te quiero" en sueco, y no pude evitar el rubor que cubrió mis mejillas.

—Yo también—admití en voz baja, aunque dudé que lo oyera. Pero sí que lo oyó.

—Lo sé—respondió, rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos. No podíamos vernos las caras en ese momento, pero hubiera apostado a que estaba sonriendo. Y yo agradecía que no pudiera ver mi sonrojo.

"_Debería dejar de ser tan vergonzoso. Ah, carajo, ya está: enfrentaré las cosas de una vez_" pensé.

Sin pensarlo mucho más, lo tomé por el mentón, diciéndole que debería callarse. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, lo besé en los labios.

.

Di un pequeño mordisco a la piel del cuello de Suecia que había a mi alcance. Él dejó salir un suspiro de satisfacción, mientras acariciaba mi torso desnudo, dado que me había sacado la camisa hacía unos momentos.

—Joder, Suecia. ¿Ves que tienes que callarte más seguido? —dije, poniéndome a la altura de su rostro. Luego volví a besarle el cuello.

No pude evitar gemir cuando lo sentí manosearme la entrepierna. Comenzó a desabrochar mi cinturón; y no le prohibí que me bajara los pantalones (Aunque claro, le dediqué un par de insultos. Era una forma de demostrar cariño).

—Nos van a descubrir—dije entre gemidos, cuándo él comenzó a acariciarme por debajo de la ropa interior.

—Podemos hacerlo rápido~—sugirió el muy pervertido. Me estaba poniendo bastante excitado, y él pareció darse cuenta, ya que también se desabrochó su propio pantalón.

Le pregunté cómo planeaba hacerlo rápido. No me dio una respuesta exacta, simplemente desvió el tema con otras estupideces. En cierto momento, cuándo sentía que el ritmo de sus caricias se volvía cada vez más frenético, él se acercó a mi oído, para susurrarme un par de cosas.

—Vas a disfrutarlo tanto que te van a temblar las piernas—susurró, y me mordió el lóbulo de la oreja. Intenté ahogar un gemido—Vas a terminar gritando mi nombre.

—Jodido imbécil pervertido—balbuceé en mi idioma, porque esas palabras me habían acalorado más que las caricias.

Pero a partir de ahí, ninguno volvió a emitir cualquier tipo de palabra entendible.

.

Me puse de pie juntando toda la fuerza de voluntad que poseía. La opción de quedarse sobre el frío césped con el cuerpo del sueco encima de mí no estaba tan mal, pero el orgullo (y las ganas de no pillar un resfriado) pudieron conmigo.

Acomodé la ropa, mientras él me observaba desde el suelo (muy cómodo, o eso parecía) con una sonrisa ladeada.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté bruscamente, porque esa sonrisa me llenaba de nervios.

—Nada—Suecia hizo una pausa—Sólo que el verte así me da cierta… satisfacción.

—Cállate, y ponte de pie—bufé. Él tardó bastante en obedecerme. Fumé otro cigarro mientras lo esperaba.

Luego nos fuimos tranquilamente caminando, ambos en silencio, cómo si detrás de esos árboles no hubiera pasado nada. Cómo si no me doliera tanto mi parte trasera.

Nos detuvimos en el pasillo, y comenzamos a conversar nuevamente. Lo típico "Que eres un pervertido, que gemías como si llevaras una década de abstinencia sexual, qué tú te corriste antes que yo", para luego terminar besándonos como dos desesperados.

.

—Que no. Ya no fastidies—me quejé, cruzándome de brazos. En medio de aquellos besos, le había soltado un "_Te quiero_" voluntario. Y a él le encantó, pero no, el señorito no se conformaba sólo con eso. Quería escucharlo de nuevo. Parecía un niño encaprichado.

—Vamos, _Fin~_—pidió, haciendo un puchero.

—No insistas—le recordé, mostrándole mi puño.

—Que te hagas el malote me hace desearte más—sonrió pícaramente.

— ¿Qué clase de piropo sin sentido es ése? —solté, negando con la cabeza.

—Oh, vamos, la intención es lo que cuenta.

—No confío demasiado en tus intenciones.

.

— ¿Y a éste qué le pasó? —pregunté en cuánto fuimos afuera, al ver a Prusia completamente borracho. Alemania nos explicó, y se largó de allí, con un serio enfado encima. Su hermano mayor daba pena. Con Suecia, lo llevamos a su habitación, y el pobre quedó durmiendo como bebé.

—Vamos, Finlandia, quédate—me pidió Suecia, una vez salimos de la habitación del borracho Prusia.

—Suecia, ya está. Déjame irme, estamos en paz.

—Yo no podría estar en paz durmiendo ésta noche lejos tuyo—dramatizó.

—Déjate de estupideces.

— ¿Porqué Noruega y Dinamarca duermen juntos y nosotros no?

—Ellos son ellos, nosotros somos nosotros.

—Así que hablas de un "nosotros"…

—Además, Noruega es demasiado insistente.

—Pero le funciona…

—Con Dinamarca. No funciona conmigo.

— ¿En serio? —Suecia rió—Porque hasta ahora, has hecho varias cosas de las que te he pedido.

Joder. Tenía razón.

—Casualidad—mentí. No iba reconocer que él era muy bueno convenciéndome.

—Como digas—contestó, dando a entender que no me creía nada—De todas formas, los dos sabemos que hoy terminarás en mi cama.

—Suerte—anuncié, dando media vuelta para irme.

— ¡Espera! ¡Si no vienes, voy a tener que arrastrarse hasta mi habitación!

— ¡Te quiero ver intentarlo! —exclamé, dirigiéndome a las escaleras.

Lo intentó, vaya que sí. Y por más que me pesó, tenía que admitirlo: lo logró.

* * *

Finlandia 9, Lituania 3. Lo siento Liet, tendrás que esperar para que la gente lea tu pelea de enamorados con Po è_e.

Espero que les haya gustado. Los capítulos de los nórdicos se pasan de perversión D:

Para la próxima, la votación va a ser un Francia vs Liechtenstein. Nanana. Me estoy dando cuenta que hasta ahora no ha ganado ningún personaje femenino. ¡Vamos, Liech, es tu oportunidad .w.! (Aunque lo dudo, dado que competir contra Francia es competir contra el FrUk, y es difícil ganarle al FrUk ._.).


	12. Francia

**Advertencias:** Yaoi. ¿En serio, a éstas alturas sigue contando como una advertencia? Uf. El diga que ponga "Hetero" va a ser una auténtica advertencia (Ya llegará, ya llegará e.e). Mmm... ¿insultos y 2P!?

* * *

**Francia**

— _¡Que comience la fiesta! _

Fiestas. Las odiaba. Con las mujeres acosándome. Juro que no entendía lo que me veían. Yo que siempre confié en que mi actitud cerrada y algo gruñona iba a hacer que los demás me restaran importancia y me dejaran en paz. Supongo que la vida tenía ganas de joderme.

Y si hablábamos de acosar y molestar, Inglaterra era el principal. Casi era peor que las estúpidas féminas.

Claro, había una diferencia muy grande entre Reino Unido y ellas.

Que a mí no me molestaba _tanto_ que el inglesito fastidiara. Queriendo besarme, con sus estúpidas palabras cariñosas y cargadas de azúcar, y ni que hablar de sus extraños momentos de psicópata. Sí, me daban ganas de clavarle un cigarrillo, tirarlo a un pozo, o mandarlo de vuelta a Gran Bretaña de una patada en el trasero.

Pero también me daban ganas de responder a sus besos, con más entusiasmo del necesario. O de decirle por una vez alguna palabra _un poquito_ cariñosa.

Era difícil. No estaba listo para hacerle saber a ese pequeño loco impertinente e insistente que había logrado ablandar mi duro corazón de mármol.

.

Me encontré con Canadá e Inglaterra, éste último arrastrando al primero. Así que mejor sería decir que ellos me encontraron a mí.

—Ahora sólo falta Estados Unidos para que la familia esté completa~—comentó el inglés con una sonrisa, y luego logró divisar al americano—Oh. Creo que está en problemas.

Canadá bufó. Y me vi obligado a ir hasta dónde estaba el estadounidense problemático, que al parecer, estaba inmiscuido en una competencia de beber con Rusia. Inglaterra se apresuró a disuadirlo, y su hermano se largó.

—No podrás ganarle—le dije a Estados Unidos, y era la verdad—Por cada vaso de vodka que tú bebes, Rusia termina una botella entera. Y queda en un estado de sobriedad mejor que el tuyo.

Hizo caso omiso, y yo lo fulminé con la mirada. Iba a terminar completamente borracho, y el que tendría que aguantar los lamentos de Inglaterra porque su querido _baby_ se había destrozado el hígado, iba a tener que ser yo.

Me serví una copa de vino, para distraerme un poco. Aunque debía admitirlo, iba a ser divertido ver a esos dos borrachos, con lo imbéciles que se ponían. Especialmente a Rusia, que era difícil verlo en un estado de idiotez. Estados Unidos era idiota por naturaleza. O eso me gustaba pensar.

Inglaterra comenzó a beber también, mientras suspiraba y decía "_Oh, la familia no estará reunida hoy, Snif~_".

A uno le daban ganas de abrazarlo. De reconfortarlo y decirle que todo iba a estar bien. Pero no, yo no iba a hacerlo. Aún así, tampoco podía permanecer indiferente. Y caí ante los bajos instintos.

No, no lo abracé. Sólo cubrí su mano libre (la otra estaba demasiado ocupada con una botella de ron) con la mía. Simplemente eso. Una mano posada encima de otra. No era demasiado especial.

Oh, no, para Inglaterra un simple detalle cómo ése era demasiado especial.

.

Me arrepentí al instante. No porque fuera desagradable sentir su suave y pequeña mano bajo la mía. Al contrario. Me preocupé al ver ese brillo de felicidad infinita en sus ojos celestes.

Maldición, mierda, carajo, joder, y toda la amplia gama de insultos que el lenguaje ofrecía.

¡No quería que se ilusionara! Porque ese brillo en sus ojos no era más que pura ilusión. Me preocupé. Porque uno nunca sabía lo que pasaría. ¿Y si nuestros jefes discutían y nos veíamos obligados a pelear en otra batalla? No, no. No iba a dejar que se ilusionara tanto. No iba a dejar que yo mismo me ilusionara. Podían pasar demasiadas cosas que arruinaran aquello que surgiría de corresponder a los sentimientos de Inglaterra. Por eso debía ser fuerte y seguir aguantando, por el bien de los dos. Para que ninguno saliera lastimado al final.

Pero la había cagado. Había cedido.

—_France_—dijo él, con la voz ahogada, y esbozó una sonrisa más cegadora que las luces parpadeantes de la pista de baile. Dejó la botella de Ron cerca de dónde China preparaba bebidas para Rusia y Estados Unidos, y al tener las dos manos libres, se lanzó a abrazarme por el cuello. Pero lo sujeté de las muñecas, frenando su avance— ¿Qué sucede?

—No te acerques—gruñí.

—Pero…—el miró nuestras manos, que segundos antes habían estado en contacto—…Tú me quieres. ¡Me diste la mano!

—No te di la mano. Y no te quiero—eso último era mentira.

—P-pero—tartamudeó él, y sus ojos brillaron, pero por las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir—Me diste la mano—insistió, como un niño muy terco. Lo era.

Lo aparté.

—Francia—se quejó él, con la voz ahogada— ¡Nos seas así de cruel, _love_!

Crueldad sería abrirle mi corazón del todo, dejarlo ser feliz, y que por razones de fuerza mayor nos viéramos obligados a no poder disfrutar de la felicidad. No, no lo iba a permitir.

¿O acaso privarlo de un poco de cariño era de verdad ser cruel?

Al ver cómo las lágrimas se deslizaban por su pálida piel, pensé que de verdad estaba siendo cruel.

.

La borrachera había ayudado a que Inglaterra anduviera sensible, claro. El ron no había tardado en afectarle el sistema nervioso.

Fui hasta el pasillo. Inglaterra me siguió, todavía lloriqueando.

—Escúchame bien—le gruñí, una vez que nos detuvimos—Déjame en paz.

— ¡No! —se quejó él, cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡Deja de desperdiciar tu tiempo conmigo!

— ¡No desperdicio el tiempo contigo!

—Lo haces, imbécil, porque no voy a hacerte caso nunca. ¡Ya deja de insistir!

Oh, sí que me arrepentí de decirle eso. Creo que hasta escuché como el corazón se le partía en pequeños pedacitos.

.

Y me sentí como la peor persona del mundo, mientras lo veía alejarse completamente desconsolado.

Genial, Francia. Lo destrozaste con todo el hijoputismo del mundo.

Y la culpa me destrozó a mí.

.

Me encontraba afuera, fumando. Pasé un buen rato así. No había otra cosa que hacer, más que observar a un Austria solitario o a Romano a punto de entrar en una crisis nerviosa. Se habrá enterado que el stock de las nuevas camisas de _Christian Dior_ se había agotado. Vaya uno a saber.

Pero algo me sorprendió. Algo que no esperaba que sucediera en esos precisos instantes, teniendo en cuenta los acontecimientos anteriores.

Un ya conocido cuerpecito abrazándome por la espalda. Una voz animada que era capaz de irritarme y alegrarme en partes iguales.

—_Honey~_—dijo él contra mi oído. Casi pude sentir como sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa.

¿Cómo había hecho para volver a su felicidad de siempre tan rápido?

.

— ¿¡De dónde saliste!? —exclamé, mientras él se aferraba más fuerte a mí.

—No importa de dónde salí, lo importante es que vengo a darte todo mi amor~—dijo él, y su aliento a alcohol me confirmó que había estado bebiendo como el vándalo que era.

—Estás mal—le dije, aunque a pesar de la bebida, seguía siendo el mismo de siempre. Sólo que un poco más desorientado y sensible.

— ¿Porqué lo haces? —preguntó él, ignorando lo que había dicho anteriormente.

— ¿Hacer qué?

—Negarte a recibir amor—contestó, inflando las mejillas, algo que hacía siempre que las cosas no salían como él quería.

—No quiero tu amor—mentí. Sí, estaba mintiendo bastante ésa noche, pero lo venía haciendo desde hacía siglos.

Volví a lastimarlo. "Es por su bien" me dije. Creí que se echaría a llorar de un momento a otro, pero pareció cambiar de opinión. De hecho, esbozó una sonrisa algo triste, y se sentó encima de mis rodillas, quedando frente a mí.

Y yo sólo podía pensar "Contrólate, contrólate, no le hagas nada". Porque ese cuerpecito inglés pedía a gritos que le hicieran de todo. Que _yo_ le hiciera de todo.

—_France_—dijo él con un tono demasiado sugerente, apoyando las palmas de sus manos sobre mis mejillas, y acercando su rostro al mío—Déjate llevar. Sólo ésta vez. _Please~_—pidió.

Maldito Inglaterra. Maldito él y su capacidad para hacerme flaquear completamente.

.

Sólo deseé que nadie nos hubiera visto escabullirnos de allí. Inglaterra me empujó unos pasos, para quedar escondidos detrás de la pared, y nadie nos viera. A menos que a alguien se le ocurriera ir a orinar detrás del muro, cosa que no me sorprendería teniendo en cuenta lo estúpidas que podían llegar a ser algunas naciones borrachas.

—Escucha, pequeño psicópata—gruñí, tapándole la boca para que no se acercara a besarme—Lo que sea que pase ahora…—continué, aunque un cosquilleo de excitación me invadió al pensar "lo que podría llegar a pasar" —Será sólo… sólo será cosa de esta noche. Nada de ir por ahí en público contándolo. O de volver a repetirlo. Y ni sueñes con que seremos novios o alguna estupidez de esas. Sólo… no va a ser nada—terminé, con cierta amargura en la voz.

Su sonrisa se borró. Lo había decepcionado. Pero luego volvió a sonreír, tal vez más que antes.

—Pues yo voy a hacer que te arrepientas de eso—dijo, más animado— ¡Verás que no será la última vez!

—Ya veremos, cavernícola.

—Sí, ya veremos, _My beautiful France~_—rodé los ojos ante la forma en la que me llamó. Tan típico de él.

Iba a decirle que se callara, que no dijera eso, porque me avergonzaba bastante (Joder, era _demasiado_ cursi), pero fue él quien me calló.

Sentí sus dulces labios sobre los míos. Estúpido vándalo adicto a las golosinas.

.

— ¿¡Qué mierda significa esto!? —gritó China, interrumpiéndonos en pleno beso. Aunque "beso" es una palabra demasiado inocente para describir la forma en la que prácticamente nos comíamos mutuamente.

Nos apartamos rápidamente, y yo me sequé el hilillo de baba que tenía. Traté de controlar mi respiración, y simular estar tranquilo.

Inglaterra ni se molestó. Seguía teniéndome acorralado contra la pared, con una mano apoyada en ella y la otra encima de mi trasero.

—China, ¿qué necesitas? —preguntó él, como si el asiático hubiera tocado la puerta de su casa, y él sólo hubiera estado preparando cupcakes envenenados y no besándose salvajemente conmigo.

—Orinar—contestó, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Existe algo llamado "baño" —le dije, arrugando la nariz.

—El llamado "baño" está hecho un desastre. Pero no importa, me voy a otro lado—China suspiró—Sigan… con lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo.

Antes de irse, masculló "Malditos pendejos calentones y hormonados".

—Qué lástima por la interrupción—se lamentó el británico, pero luego volvió a prestarme atención, adoptando una mirada algo intensa, como si nada ni nadie hubiera roto la atmósfera— ¿Seguimos en dónde nos habíamos quedado, _Precious_?

No lograba entender de dónde sacaba las ganas de seguir con eso, a pesar de la brusca y nada esperada interrupción. Pero lo hizo, dándome otro de esos besos arrebatadores que le quitaban el aliento a cualquiera.

Rodeé su cintura con mis brazos. Y en momentos como ése, mientras su lengua buscaba la mía nuevamente, me olvidé completamente de que alguien más pudiera vernos.

Que se pudrieran en el sótano de Rusia.

.

—_France~_—gimió él, mientras sus manos sujetaban mis cabellos y yo mordía su cuello, deleitándome con los sonidos que salían de su garganta—_I love you. _

_Sacrebleu_. No debería haber soltado eso. ¿Y ahora qué le decía? No iba a decirle "Te amo" yo también. No. Eso sería involucrarme sentimentalmente en el asunto, y no quería eso, porque ahí sí que las cosas serían peores.

—Dilo—pidió, entreabriendo los ojos y fijándolos en los míos.

— ¿Qué se supone que te debo decir? —pregunté, sabiendo lo que él quería.

—Di que me amas—dijo.

—No voy a decir nada de eso—gruñí.

— ¿Vas a forzarme a que te obligue? —amenazó él.

— ¿Tan seguro estás de que, supuestamente, te amo?

—Tan seguro como que soy el Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte—soltó él, solemnemente—Así que, mi querido Francia, admítelo~.

—Entonces deberías verificar tu nombre de nación, porque creo que estás equivocado—mentí. Pero no iba a ceder.

—Me obligas a hacerlo del modo difícil—protestó él, inflando los cachetes.

—Oh, ¿y qué vas a hacer? ¿Obligarme a comer cupcakes invisibles, pequeño pecoso?

—N-no hables de mis pecas—murmuró él, dolido, tapándose las mejillas cubiertas de maquillaje—B-bastante tengo con que los demás m-me digan que soy raro.

No me pude resistir a eso. Hizo que el corazón se me encogiera. Sí, era raro, pero eso no tenía nada de malo.

—Pues diles que se pudran—contesté, besando sus labios nuevamente.

.

—Dilo—insistió Inglaterra, cortando el beso. Yo le gruñí, y luego volví a mordisquearle el labio inferior.

Él no dio una negativa, pero luego volvió a apartarse un poco.

—Dímelo, _please~_—volvió a pedir.

—No—murmuré contra sus labios.

—_France_—gimoteó él. Me abstuve de suspirar. Era demasiado insistente.

—No lo voy a decir—corté—Y si sigues insistiendo, me voy.

Eso pareció alarmarlo. Hasta pareció haber entrado en pánico, porque me aferró fuertemente la cintura.

—No te vayas. Sólo quiero que admitas que me amas—lloriqueó.

—Pides demasiado—respondí.

—Hazlo por mí~.

No, no lo haría. Puse un punto final cuando lo giré, y fue él quien terminó con la espalda contra la pared.

.

—No quiero seguir si no lo dices—se quejó él, sujetando mis manos.

Ay, que rabia. Y yo que casi le terminaba de desabrochar la camisa.

—Entonces no seguiremos—dije, triunfante. Inglaterra no se iba a resistir a mis mimos.

—Bien. Podemos hablar de recetas de cocina. ¿Sabías que ahora puedo hacer pasteles arcoíris con más de seis colores…?

Me había equivocado completamente. Parecía que el británico no iba a ceder. Le importaba más que le dijera mis sentimientos a revolcarse conmigo.

Oh, no, maldito sentimentalismo y mariposas que vuelan en el estómago. Que no tengo flores ahí adentro, ¡déjenme en paz!

Aún así, admiraba bastante esa actitud suya. De acuerdo, era más que un manojo de chillidos y hormonas. Tenías sentimientos. Ya, Francia, debías dejar de conmoverte con ese inglés.

Pero todavía tenía una sorpresita para él. Luego veríamos quién se quedaba con la última palabra.

—_Angleterre_—lo llamé, mientras me acomodaba la chaqueta para irme.

Él me observó con sus ojos abiertos por la expectativa, cerrando la boca al instante. Articuló un bajo "¿Te vas?". Yo asentí. Pero todavía tenía algo para decirle.

—_Je t'aime_—solté, y lo besé en la frente antes de irme.

.

Un paso. Dos. Varios más. Así hasta llegar al ascensor. Y apenas me metí, alguien corrió a toda velocidad hacia mí y me abrazó hasta casi quebrarme las costillas.

— _¡Yo tambiéeeeeeeeeen!_ —exclamó Inglaterra, mientras me llenaba la cara de pegajosos besos.

* * *

Y ganó... bah, ganó Francia, paliza total. Pobre Liech. La próxima votación será Grecia vs Letonia :D (JAJAJA, AHORA NADIE SE SALVARÁ DEL HETERO MUAHAHAHA KAJSFKL -Risa malvada fail-).

Espero que les haya gustado el tan esperado FrUk n.n Y a los que no les gusta el FrUk... gracias por leer (si es que leyeron lol) y espero que igual hayan disfrutado el capítulo :D


	13. Grecia

**Advertencias:** Que no cunda el pánico, pero... hay Hetero.

* * *

**Grecia**

— _¡Que comience la fiesta! _

Hungría me llamó, así que no me olvidé completamente lo que el alemán se encontraba diciendo. Quedé inmediatamente embelesado con la belleza que tenía enfrente.

En verdad se había tomado demasiadas molestias para arreglarse. Los cabellos, normalmente lacios y algo despeinados, se enmarcaban de una forma elegante su rostro, finalizando en unos bucles prolijamente armados. Se había delineado los ojos de tal forma que resaltaban de una forma increíble. Los labios estaban pintados de color rojo, y parecían una invitación a devorarlos enteramente.

Pero el cuerpo, oh, qué magnífica obra de arte. Ese vestido rojo enmarcaba cada una de sus hermosas curvas. Dignas de la más bella de las diosas. Era imposible no sentirse cautivado por la húngara.

—Estás increíblemente guapa—solté, sin pensarlo dos veces. Al instante me arrepentí. Ella me observó levemente sorprendida, pero luego volteó la cabeza a todas partes, buscando a alguien. Seguramente a Prusia.

— ¿Lo has visto? —Preguntó, con su dulce voz como campanillas— ¿A Prusia?

—No—era mentira, lo había visto escondido debajo de la mesa. Pero no iba a decírselo. Los celos me podían.

Ella soltó un suspiro adorable, y luego fue caminando con elegancia hacia el pasillo, seguramente en búsqueda de ése amor suyo que jamás le hacía caso.

.

Suspiré, viendo cómo mi _amiga_ descubría al prusiano, que se había atrevido a asomar las narices fuera de su escondite.

Intenté concentrarme simplemente en la belleza de Hungría, intentando omitir el hecho de que centraba toda su atención en otro hombre, alguien que no era yo.

.

"¿Y sí mejor dejas de pensar en ella por un buen rato?" me dije a mí mismo internamente. Observé la gente que iba y venía. No encontraría fácilmente una distracción. Japón era el tipo más interesante en toda la fiesta, y no lo veía por ninguna aparte. Además, intentar algo con él era como suicidio.

Entonces debía encontrar a otra nación. Tal vez alguna nación femenina. ¿Bielorrusia? Muy peligroso, creía que tenía novio. ¿Liechtenstein? Muy pequeña. ¿Seychelles? No era que fuera mala, ¡pero cómo deseaba tener a Hungría…!

Me llegó la inspiración cuándo vi a Ucrania caminar elegantemente por el salón, directo a las botellas de vodka. Sonreí de lado, y me puse de pie para seguirla, y tal vez, darle un poco de charla.

Tal vez todo podría derivar a otra cosa, y aprovecharía la situación para intentar quitarme a Hungría de la cabeza, aunque fuera por algunos momentos.

.

Lancé una mirada de reojo a la húngara, que seguía acosando al prusiano. Tomé asiento al lado de la ucraniana, y tragué saliva antes de hablarle.

—Buenas noches, señorita—la saludé educadamente. Ella se ruborizó, pero me respondió el saludo alegremente—Soy Grecia—me presenté, viendo que no parecía reconocerme.

Luego dio señal de, al menos, haber escuchado algo sobre mí. No me sorprendía. Sabía que circulaban muchos rumores sobre mí. Sobre todo los que incluían con quién me acostaba y con quién no.

Me sonrió amablemente. Por un segundo creí que tendría posibilidad con ella. Más tarde sabría que era pura cortesía, y que tenía más posibilidades con Hungría que con ella.

Eso último no pasaba de ser sólo una pequeña esperanza.

.

Observé algo insólito: la siempre persistente Hungría dejaba en paz a Prusia. Vi una mueca de indignación en su precioso rostro de muñeca (y eso era lo raro. Hungría sintiéndose indignada por Prusia).

Ella pasó por mi lado, y me dirigió una mirada de soslayo. Observé que tenía los ojos vidriosos.

— ¿Estás bien? —le pregunté, sin poder evitar sentirme preocupado. Ella negó con la cabeza— ¿Quieres hablar? —Por un segundo temí que diría que no, pero asintió— ¿Vamos afuera? —Otra respuesta afirmativa.

Salimos al exterior, y ella se sentó bruscamente en el césped, bastante alejada del salón. Me senté a su lado, esperando pacientemente a que hablara. Además, me preparé mentalmente para escuchar una sarta de lamentos con respecto a cierto prusiano.

—Prusia es un maldito imbécil—murmuró entre dientes. Yo casi me morí del susto. Era la primera vez que dirigía un insulto a Prusia. Ni siquiera cuando la rechazaba. Siempre decía cosas como "_Es un amor, sólo que demasiado tímido~_" o "_Simplemente está asustado porque le falta experiencia~_".

—Esto es nuevo—solté. Hungría me fulminó con la mirada, comenzó a darle patadas de furia al césped. Los tacones aguja se enterraban en el barro, y juré que uno de ellos se había torcido un poco en el proceso—Oye, tranquilízate—pedí, y espontáneamente, pasé un brazo por sus hombros.

Ella paró en seco al instante, clavando su mirada rosácea en mis ojos.

.

—Eres un buen amigo, Grecia—dijo ella, luego de una larga (y al menos para mí, dolorosa) charla, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa que me hizo olvidar hasta cómo se respiraba. Me abrazó fuertemente—Casi como un hermano—soltó una risita—Gracias por estar conmigo todos estos años. O mejor dicho, siglos.

Y yo me sentí como el maldito rey de la _Friendzone_.

.

—Ay, disculpa~—se apresuró a decir ella, luego de percatarse que me había estado abrazando por un largo rato. Yo le hubiera dicho que podía seguir abrazándome todo el tiempo que deseara. Pero se apartó de mí, y suspiró mirando al cielo—Creo que debería ir adentro y volver con él. No estaba muy en sus cabales…

—Yo no creo que debas volver—lo dije sin pensar, los celos me manejaban. Inmediatamente agregué alago más—Acabas de decir que no está en sus cabales. Déjalo un rato para que se tranquilice.

—Tienes razón. Pero, ¿sabes? Creo que la primera vez que estoy tan cerca de verlo alcoholizado. Es una tentación demasiado grande ir y aprovecharse de él, pero no tendría gracia. Me gusta más cuándo está sobrio.

Intenté no fruncir el ceño ante esas palabras, que sólo delataban lo muy enamorada que estaba ella de un hombre que no le había hecho caso en unos cuántos siglos, y difícilmente le haría caso en el futuro.

—Así que no vas a ir—dije, más para convencerme a mí mismo que como una afirmación.

—Al contrario. Iré—se decidió ella, poniéndose de pie.

Volví a actuar sin pensar en las consecuencias de lo que haría, y la tomé de la mano, atrayéndola hacia mí, tal vez más bruscamente de lo que me hubiera gustado.

.

Al ver la mueca de aturdimiento que había en su rostro, me arrepentí de lo que había hecho. Estaba obligado a responder. No había excusa que explicara racionalmente el haber tironeado a mi amiga así, además de mis celos por culpa del albino.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó ella.

—No quiero que vayas—dicté.

—No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien…—intentó tranquilizarme ella, con una sonrisa adorable, como si lo que yo sintiera fuera mera preocupación fraternal.

Apreté los dientes. Iba mucho más allá de eso.

— ¿Me vas a soltar? —volvió a preguntar.

—No.

— ¿Porqué no? —borró la sonrisa, y yo clavé la mirada en sus bellos ojos—Grecia, me estás asustando.

Podría haberla soltado y dejarla ir. O podría haber dicho que estaba bromeando. Las cosas serían más sencillas. Pero no pude evitar acercarla hacia mí, para anular completamente la distancia entre nuestros rostros.

Sí, compliqué más las cosas. La besé.

.

Mi cabeza era un lío tremendo. Por un lado, no podía creer lo que ocurría. ¡Estaba besando a Hungría! Algo que sólo ocurría en mis fantasías. Por otro lado, estaba casi histérico al pensar en las posibles reacciones de Hungría. Decidí disfrutar todo lo que pudiera el contacto, y aceptar que me ligaría un golpe, unas cuantas palabras hirientes, que no me hablara jamás en la vida (al menos no tendría que escuchar las cosas que decía sobre Prusia), o que simplemente me odiara.

Ni siquiera correspondió al beso. Bueno, eso era pedir demasiado. Separé (con todo el pesar del mundo) mis labios de los de ella. Y esperé pacientemente las consecuencias de mis actos.

Ella me observaba, estupefacta. Por un segundo estaba convencido de que daría una cachetada digna de telenovela, o que me escupiría en el rostro. En cambio, se sentó a mi lado, sin despegar su mirada de mí, como si me estuviera estudiando en busca de alguna anormalidad.

Lo que no me esperé fue que al sentarse, acariciara mi mejilla derecha y volviera a besarme. Ésta vez por voluntad propia.

.

En el pasado, había disfrutado de muchos amoríos. Todo había empezado con palabras coquetas. Luego siguieron los besos. Besos y manoseos. Y luego sexo. Sí, se sentía espléndido. Llegar al orgasmo era algo perfecto, y la compañía que elegía para hacerlo siempre solían ser hombres o mujeres muy agraciados. Más que agraciados, eran increíblemente guapos (o guapas).

Sabía que besar a Hungría iba a ser algo satisfactorio, pero jamás creí que me llenaría tanto de alegría. Se sentía demasiado bien sólo para ser un simple contacto entre bocas.

Lo único que arruinaba un poco ese fantástico momento, era saber que ella seguramente me veía sólo como un maldito sustituto del alemán. Estaba convencido de eso, ya que la había escuchado susurrar algo así como "_Prusia_" en una de las pausas para tomar aire.

Aún así, la quería tanto que estaba dispuesto a soportar que me usara sólo para poder tenerla entre mis brazos aunque fuera por unos momentos.

Patético, Grecia, realmente patético.

.

No la solté en ningún momento. Tampoco era que mi fuerza de voluntad fuera tanta como para alejarla de mí. A pesar de que todo eso era una mentira. Una muy hermosa mentira.

Hungría se apartó un poco de mí para observarme. Pude notar un leve brillo de decepción en sus ojos. Seguramente porque yo no era Prusia. Aún así, suspiró, y volvió a rodear mi cuello con sus brazos, comenzando a besarme nuevamente.

Acaricié cada porción de piel que había a mi alcance, saboreé cada beso, disfruté cada vez que ella pasaba las manos por mi cuerpo. Sólo intentaba que eso quedara grabado en mi memoria y que jamás se borrara. Porque sabía que esa era la única vez que sucedería.

Y que nunca jamás volvería a sentirme así con cualquier otra persona o nación.

.

En determinado momento mis manos comenzaron a aventurarse a lugares a los que no deberían haber ido. Como a su trasero. O acariciando los muslos, subiendo cada vez más el vestido. Y ella terminando prácticamente sentada encima de mí. Sus senos chocaban contra mi pecho, y antes de que no me resistiera a aventurar las manos más al _norte_ y apretarlos, me aparté un poco; porque dudaba que ella verdaderamente quisiera seguir con eso.

—Espera—le dije, prácticamente jadeando. No me había dado cuenta de lo _caliente_ que se estaba poniendo el ambiente.

— ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó ella.

—Suceden muchas cosas—respondí, intentando acompasar un poco mi respiración.

—Lo sé—murmuró ella, y por un segundo temí que se pusiera a llorar—Supongo que tenemos que hablar esto—asentí con la cabeza—Aunque ahora no estoy lista.

—Yo tampoco—susurré, y en parte la entendía.

—Déjame pensarlo ésta noche, ¿sí?

—Tomas decisiones rápidamente—solté, y ella susurró algo por lo bajo, que no llegué a entender— ¿Qué?

—Nada importante—Hungría sonrió—Nos vemos mañana, ¿sí? —se despidió.

Se puso de pie, arreglándose un poco el cabello. Antes de irse, se agachó y me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

.

No tenía sueño. Podría haber corrido una maratón entera, y seguiría sin ganas de descansar. Tenía demasiadas emociones en la cabeza como para poder rendirme al sueño.

Sobre todo la incertidumbre por lo que podría llegar a decir Hungría acerca de lo que había sucedido momentos atrás.

Podría haber hablado con alguien, para tranquilizarme un poco. Pero no me atrevía a contárselo a alguien. Además, nadie, además de mí, sabía mis verdaderos sentimientos por Hungría. Si alguna nación nos hubiera visto en aquél momento, sólo habría visto a dos amigos besándose, tal vez un poco pasados de copas.

Pero en realidad sólo éramos una chica desahogándose a causa de un amor obsesivo no correspondido, y un chico demasiado enamorado y lo suficientemente estúpido para cumplirle a ella el capricho de usarlo.

* * *

Espero que no les haya molestado el capítulo medio depresivo ;_; Ve~. Pero creo que las sorprendí aunque sea un poco con el GiriHun. Espero que les haya gustado, aunque quedó medio raro e.e Pero bue. Grecia le ganó por un par de votos a Letonia.

¡Ahora la votación es un Hungría vs Japón! :3.


	14. Japón

**Advertencias:** Un poquito de Yaoi, un japonés malhumorado... en realidad no hay ninguna advertencia importante n.n

* * *

**Japón**

— _¡Que comience la fiesta! _

Bufé, y salí corriendo antes de que cualquiera pudiera dar conmigo. Incluido Italia, que por más que era un buen amigo, seguramente se concentraría más en Alemania que en mí. No lo culpaba. Yo tampoco era la mejor compañía para las fiestas.

Comencé a calcular mis posibilidades de encontrar un buen lugar dónde quedarme sin que me molestaran.

.

Finalmente, llegué al pasillo, dónde apoyé el trasero sobre el suelo y la espalda en la pared. Si alguien prestaba atención, me localizaría fácilmente, pero como cada uno estaba preocupado por sus asuntos, nadie repararía en mí.

Saqué mi consola portátil de debajo de mi abrigo, y comencé a jugar, dado que no había nada más interesante para hacer.

.

A lo largo de la noche, fui echando vistazos a mí alrededor, viendo las naciones que iban de un lado para otro. Sonreí. Pobres estúpidos. Quemándose la cabeza por nimiedades, cuando podrían relajarse y dedicar el tiempo que pasaban en una fiesta para cualquier otra actividad de ocio.

Aunque… ¿la fiesta no era algo que se hacía en tiempo de ocio?

Suspiré, y sentí ganas de arrojar la consola por la ventana cuando perdí en el _Mario Bros_. Ni modo, empezaría nuevamente.

Malditas tortugas.

.

Mis ojos apuntaban a la pantalla, aunque no estaba observando exactamente lo que había allí. Suspiré.

Había visto una combinación de los colores rojo, azul y blanco. Y eso me llevó a pensar en cierta nación.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿¡Por qué tenía que ser justo _él_!? Había demasiados países con esos colores en sus banderas. Pero no, tenía que ponerme a pensar justamente en _Estados Unidos_.

.

China fue la primer nación en encontrarme. Me preguntó "amablemente" que hacía. Y la verdad, no tenía demasiado humor para hablarle (mucho menos si usaba el apodo "mocoso"). Y para completarlo, la consola se me había quedado sin batería.

— ¿Te vas a quedar aquí toda la noche? —preguntó él.

—No hay nada mejor que hacer—contesté, encogiéndome de hombros.

—Eres un aburrido—se burló. Eso me molestó. Decidí tocar asuntos sentimentales para hacerlo rabiar un poco.

—Al menos tú tienes algo con Rusia—fingí desinterés al decir eso, pero creo que no pude disimular una pequeña sonrisa triunfante. Su rostro cambió de expresión al instante, de una sonrisa burlona a una mueca de furia.

Comenzamos a discutir, hasta que alguien abrió la puerta del baño de mujeres, y vimos que Rusia salía de allí con cara de póker. Nos miró a ambos, y si bien me sorprendió eso, había visto cosas peores.

.

China se fue, dejándome en paz. Tal vez perseguiría al ruso.

Pensé en la posibilidad de subir a mi habitación para cargar mi consola. Y leer un manga mientras comía _dango_. O tan sólo ir a dormir.

Pero se me ocurrió alzar la vista, y vi a Estados Unidos parado en medio del pasillo, completamente desorientado. Tragué saliva. Al menos no había reparado en mí.

¿Verdad?

.

Clavé la mirada en el suelo, aparentando indiferencia. Tal vez así Estados Unidos pasaría de mí. Además, se notaba a leguas que estaba borracho. Si bien mi estrategia no era la mejor, tal vez funcionaría…

Pero al parecer no era mi día. El estadounidense le dio un trago a su bebida y se acercó a mí, aparentando sobriedad, cuando en realidad destilaba ebriedad. Se sentó a mi lado, y yo me puse nervioso y alerta al mismo tiempo. Arrugué la nariz al percibir el aroma a alcohol.

Intenté ahuyentarlo como pude, tratándolo hostilmente. Pero al parecer no tenía ganas de irse.

—Deja de tomar—exigí, viendo lo mal que estaba. Terminaría peor en cualquier momento. Y si bien lo odiaba, puede que me pesara un poco en la conciencia dejarlo solo y extremadamente borracho.

—No quiero—se quejó, obstinado.

— ¡Si sigues así, vas a vomitarme encima! —me excusé, y en parte, era verdad. Se me revolvió el estómago al imaginarme eso.

—Si tanto te molesta, vete.

—Yo estaba aquí primero—me defendí—El que tiene que irse eres tú—aunque en fondo no quería que se fuera.

—A Japón le gusta pelear~—canturreó, haciendo caso omiso a mis quejas. Apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro, y yo no pude hacer más que soltar un gruñido de hastío, y sonrojarme levemente— ¿Sabes qué faltaría? —preguntó luego de un rato.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté, un poco curioso.

—Colegialas—debí haberlo imaginado. Sonrió como pervertido, y creo que me sonrojé más.

—Comienza a asustarme ese fetiche tuyo—recordé las veces que lo había dicho, y eso me asustó un poco. ¿¡Porqué mierda no era capaz de apartarlo así como si nada y dejarlo solo y en la miseria!?

—Pero no cualquier colegiala—continuó, consiguiendo otra botella—Chicas japonesas.

— ¿Porqué japonesas? —me extrañé.

—Porque son de Japón—"_No me digas_" pensé para mis adentros.

— ¿Y?

—Me gusta todo lo japonés—contesté, guiñando un ojo. Intentaba hacerse el galán, y más bien pareció un estúpido borracho desesperado—Y ya que tú no te disfrazarías de eso, debería conformarme con ver a alguna chica sexy de tu misma nacionalidad vestida así. A menos que… A menos que tú quieras vestirte con una falda corta, medias a la rodilla, y una camisa desprendida…

— ¿¡Por quién mierda me estás tomando!? ¿¡Una prostituta!? —me alteré. Eso que decía era una falta de respeto. Y algo sumamente vergonzoso. ¡Que se disfrazara él!

La imagen mental me perturbó mucho. Aunque tenía cierto tinte sensual…

—Eh, eh—él me sacó de mis pensamientos pervertidos y vergonzosos—Que yo dije que no te creía capaz. No te pongas celoso, por más que estando enojado te veas lin…do—un cosquilleo me invadió ante ese cumplido. Yo no era muy fácil de soportar estando enojado, y si a pesar de eso incluso le parecía lindo…—…Con las cejas inclinadas hacia abajo y los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Hace falta ser tan detallista? —lo corté, ya que me ponía nervioso que diera tantos detalles.

—Y me gustan tus ojos—continuó, ignorándome—Son rojos, como el uniforme…—Bueno, no esperaba que le gustaran por sí solos. Aunque eso arruinó todo un poco. Me hubiera gustado que le agradaran así como eran, y no porque eran del mismo color que el del uniforme de un maldito equipo deportivo.

—Termina con esto—dije—estás borracho.

—Pero no me gustan tus ojos porque tengan el mismo color que sus uniformes—continuó, observándome con sus ojos rojos, y no pude evitar estremecerme—sino que me gusta el uniforme de ellos porque tienen el mismo color de tus ojos—Dejó la cerveza a un lado y me abrazó.

Cerré los ojos, intentando evitar pensar en lo agradable que se sentía eso.

— ¡Suéltame! —chillé.

Él volvió a ignorarme, y se apoyó encima de mí, haciendo difícil que me escapara. Es decir, apoyó todo su peso encima de mi cuerpo.

.

Intenté apartar al estadounidense de encima de mí. Fallé. Pero volví a intentarlo un par de veces, sin rendirme. Aún así, siguió sin moverse ni un centímetro.

—Quítate—siseé luego de un par de quejas.

—Pero estoy cómodo—suspiró—_Eressss cómodooo_.

Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse. Podía sentir su cálido aliento chocar contra mi cuello. Y me daba asco el deje a alcohol que poseía. Si había algo peor que tener un borracho dormido encima, era tener a Estados Unidos borracho y dormido encima de mí. Sobre todo por la cantidad de emociones que me generaba ése imbécil.

Si me hubieran dejado entrar mi espada, ése tipo de cosas no pasarían.

.

Finalmente, pude deshacerme del cuerpo que tenía encima. Lo aparté, y quedó semi-inconsciente sobre el frío suelo del pasillo. Porque dudaba que tuviera consciencia alguna a ésas alturas.

Me puse de pie, observándolo. Daba algo de lástima.

Unos pocos minutos atrás de eso, me hubiera reído de él. Pero al tenerlo enfrente, el corazón se me ablandó un poco. Suspiré, e intenté levantarlo. Me esforcé para lograr arrastrarlo fuera del pasillo.

No sin insultarlo por todo el camino, claro. Pesaba demasiado. Además, otras naciones que se cruzaban con nosotros dejaban salir comentarios como "_Pobrecito_" o "_Jajaja, ¡mira cómo está el muy imbécil!_".

Cuando llegamos afuera, lo vi temblar ligeramente. Me alarmé, y lo dejé sentado sobre una banca. Me pregunté si tendría frío.

Aunque cualquier interrogante se disipó cuando vi que tosía y expulsaba (por decirlo de una forma no muy asquerosa) todo el contenido de alcohol (Y también comida) que tenía en su cuerpo.

— ¿Estás bien? — le pregunté.

— Sí…— musitó débilmente. Se limpió la boca con la manga del saco.

Al instante, volvió a vomitar. Fruncí el ceño. Era peor que un bebé.

— ¿Ya está, o todavía tienes más para largar? —pregunté burlonamente. Él negó con la cabeza, manteniendo los ojos cerrados, y vomitó por tercera vez.

—Es la última…—murmuró, apenas mirando los lugares del saco que había manchado.

Intentando reprimir el asco, le quité el saco, dejándolo sólo con la camisa de seda roja que llevaba.

—Si vas a vomitar—le advertí—Apunta al costado. No quiero andar por ahí contigo con una camisa vomitada.

No sé si entendió, pero yo me apresuré a ir a las cocinas, para conseguir un poco de té. Demoró un poco, pero al final lo conseguí.

Lo vi dormido, despatarrado, sobre el banco en el cuál lo había dejado. Al parecer no se había vomitado encima… pero sí había usado la camisa a modo de toalla. Hice una mueca, y lo arrastré hasta dónde había un árbol, dejándolo sobre el césped. Estaría más cómodo que en un duro banco de piedra. Además, ya me daba asco la zona en la que estaba anteriormente.

Dudando, miré su camisa. Finalmente me armé de valor, y se la quité junto con la corbata negra. Intenté no fijarme demasiado en su pecho desnudo, y dejé la prenda de ropa tirada por ahí. Luego fui nuevamente hacia adentro, y volví rápidamente a buscar un vaso de agua fría.

Volví a llegar, y no lo pensé dos veces: Podría haberle dado el agua para que la bebiera, pero preferí arrojársela en la cara. Por idiota.

Abrió los ojos rápidamente. Aún así, le costó reaccionar.

— ¿Tomas té en una fiesta? —se rió.

—Es para ti—contesté. Su sonrisa se borró al instante.

— ¿Porqué?

—No sé si te enteraste, pero vomitaste—al parecer no lo recordaba demasiado, pero por la cara que puso, me di cuenta que se percató.

—Bebe esto—le dije, preguntándome mentalmente porqué tenía que cuidarlo tanto—Al menos terminarás de… "expulsar" lo que queda.

Bebió de a poco, acomodándose contra un árbol. Se veía realmente destrozado. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados, los labios resecos, y sus ademanes eran demasiado torpes.

Y llegó el momento de hacer la pregunta del millón.

— ¿Porqué estoy sin camisa? —soltó finalmente. Yo aparté la mirada, porque no me sentía capaz de mirarlo a la cara después de haberlo casi desnudado.

—Dije que te habías vomitado, imbécil—contesté, esperando que entendiera que lo había hecho porque daba asco si tenía la ropa sucia, y no porque quería verlo sin camisa. Si bien la vista… no era tan desagradable como un pensaría después de que todos lo llamaban "Gordo".

— ¿Y por qué te tomas la molestia de acompañarme? —preguntó nuevamente, bebiendo más té. No supe exactamente qué decir. Eran varios factores los que me habían decidido. Me dio lástima. Pesaría en mi consciencia el dejarlo solo. No quería que nadie lo viera así. Es decir, podrían aprovecharse de él. Además, sólo yo debería tener el derecho a verlo alcoholizado y completamente torpe y ridículo. Podría pasar más tiempo con él. Al final, me decidí por la primera opción, la más fácil de decir.

—Porque seré un hijo de puta, pero me dabas lástima.

Creo que quiso decir algo. Pero el té hizo efecto.

.

Estados Unidos miraba el suelo atónito. Respiré hondo por la boca, y pasé su brazo por encima de mi hombro, y así caminé con él a rastras hasta el hotel.

Pregunté cuál era su habitación, pero no la recordaba. Estúpido ebrio. Bueno, dudaba que sobrio también recordara un número, aunque fuera de tres cifras.

Al menos tenía la llave, que gracias al cielo llevaba el número de habitación escrito.

Llegamos después de mucho esfuerzo, mientras mi espalda pedía a gritos clemencia. El americano quiso ir directo a la cama a tirarse, pero lo agarré de la nuca y lo metí al baño.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó.

—Lavarte. Estás sucio—expliqué, arrugando la nariz para no intentar babearme con la visión de su, sorprendentemente, bien formada espalda.

—Me quiero lavar los dientes—protestó. Pero al final se lo permití.

Además, sería mejor que tuviera limpia la boca. Era desagradable besar a una persona que…

¿¡Por qué ahora pensaba en besarlo!?

Intenté mantener la compostura, y le bajé el pantalón. Mejor meterlo bajo la ducha, que le diera sueño, y así se acabaría todo… y yo podría quedarme tranquilo.

Él apenas pareció inmutarse de mis manos sobre sus caderas. Se enjuagó rápidamente, y se quitó los zapatos y demás. Al menos colaboraba. Pero luego se llevó las manos a la ropa interior… y me di cuenta que malinterpretó mi mensaje.

Bueno, siendo sinceros, le empecé a quitar la ropa, así que no estaba _tan_ mal que malpensara.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunté, aunque ya lo sabía.

—… ¿No es obvio? —inquirió él. Sí, era obvio, pero no era lo que mi autocontrol necesitaba en ese preciso momento.

—Te voy a duchar, imbécil—solté—Puedes dejarte la ropa interior puesta.

Y rogué porque así fuera.

.

Llevé un pequeño asiento a la ducha (agradecí que el hotel que Alemania había elegido presentaba todo tipo de comodidades para ayudar a un borracho a recomponerse), ya que dudaba que el americano pudiera resistir parado. ¿Y sí se me caía encima? Yo no quería arruinarme el esmoquin. Me había costado caro. Y con ese dinero, podría haber comprado _dango_ y _hentai_.

Intenté regular el agua, y Estados Unidos comenzó a gritar que estaba fría. Bueno, ¡el mecanismo era distinto al que tenía en mi casa! Aunque sí, algunas gotitas me salpicaban, y me daba cuenta que estaba bastante fría.

Además, él estaba temblando, encogido en posición fetal, con los dientes castañeándole y abrazándose a sí mismo sobre el pequeño banco. Me apresuré a intentar poner agua caliente, y conseguí girar otra palanca, convencido de que lograría subir un poco la temperatura del agua.

Técnicamente, lo logré. Era agua caliente.

Pero se transformó rápidamente en agua hirviendo, al punto que hasta a mí me quemaba.

—¡Apágalo, apágalo! —chilló a pelo pulmón el estadounidense. Intenté arreglarlo rápidamente, y lo logré al poco rato.

Él normalizó la respiración, frotándose la piel, que debía arderle bastante.

—Perdón—mascullé por lo bajo, aunque no había sido mi culpa el que la ducha fuera inentendible. Sólo digamos que me dio un poco de lástima que sufriera. Él comenzó a relajarse, aunque luego hizo una pregunta que me descolocó.

— ¿No vas a enjabonarme? —cuestionó, con los ojos cerrados. Agradecí eso, porque me sonrojé un poco.

—No—respondí al instante, antes de que las imágenes mentales invadieran mi cabeza. Decidí cambiar de tema—Pero no creo que vuelvas a usar esa camisa y ese pantalón.

—No me importa—dijo él. Niño malcriado—Y quiero que me enjabones—niño doblemente malcriado.

Me negué, y le tendí el jabón para que se enjabonara él solito. Lo vio con una expresión de extrañeza, como si no supiera qué hacer con él, y yo comencé a exasperarme.

— ¿Acaso no sabes enjabonarte? —él negó con la cabeza—¿Es una puta broma?

—No es eso—murmuró—Estoy cansado.

Rodé los ojos, e intentando mantener la mente en blanco, deslicé rápidamente el jabón por su espalda, parte del torso, brazos y cara.

—Te faltaron las piernas…—comenzó él, pero yo lo corté.

— ¡Te las enjabonas tú! —gruñí. Él suspiró, y terminó el trabajo solito.

.

Le sequé el cabello rápidamente con una tolla, y luego el resto del cuerpo. Eso sí, yo no iba a quitarle la ropa interior. Le arrojé una bata.

—Quítate la ropa interior y ponte eso—ordené, y comencé a buscar un cargador. Lo encontré, y al instante enchufé la consola. Tal vez podría quedarme jugando con ella mientras esperaba a que se durmiera.

Él se acostó en la cama, aunque al cabo de un rato me llamó.

—Quiero colegialas—murmuró el muy imbécil, con una sonrisa boba en la cara. No pude evitar sonrojarme, recordando la cantidad de veces que había dicho eso y _por qué_ lo decía—Te ves lindo sonrojado—continuó.

Tuvimos una pequeña charla (en la que me dijo que lo que había dicho borracho iba en serio, y eso no hizo más que acelerar bastante mi ritmo cardíaco).

— ¿Porqué me cuidas? —preguntó luego de un rato de silencio. Iba a responder sólo una parte, que era por lástima, pero él agregó algo más—No me trago eso de que es por lástima.

No encontré sentido en responder eso con algo que él no iría a creer.

.

Pero claro, él siguió insistiendo, queriendo una respuesta. Me negué a dársela, claro. Era demasiado vergonzoso.

—Dime porqué. Y te dejaré en paz—dijo.

No respondí, porque me daba vergüenza. Aunque hubiera sido bueno que se callara y me dejara en paz.

Luego comenzó a pedirme que me acercara a él. Me negué, por más que decía que debía contarme algo importante.

—Pero es que es un secreto—insistió, haciendo un puchero.

—Deja de ser tan infantil—dije entre dientes, preguntándome cuánto tardaría mi consola en encender.

—Entonces no te lo digo—se calló, obstinado. Por fin silencio.

Aunque la curiosidad me venció en cuestión de un rato.

— ¿Qué es? —quise saber, acercándome a él. Estados Unidos se aproximó a mi oído, y me susurró:

—Me gustas.

Tuve que ahogar el impulso de emitir sonido alguno, y me alejé lentamente de él. Dio media vuelta, y se acostó a dormir. Yo volví al sofá en el cuál estaba sentado, y tomé mi consola, mientras intentaba concentrarme en algo que no fuera el cosquilleo en la panza que me generó eso, o las ganas de soltar un "_Tú también me gustas_" salvaje.

Al final, no pude hacer eso. Cuando vi que se había dormido, recogí mis cosas y me fui rápidamente a mi habitación.

No sé si estaba listo para hablar con él después de eso.

* * *

Japón le ganó a Hungría -3- Así que seguiremos sin un capítulo femenino... por el momento~.

Espero que les haya gustado (: Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y comentan. Con respecto al próximo capítulo, la votación será Inglaterra vs Romano. (Dos de los personajes 2P! más queridos xD Veamos que sucederá). ¡Hasta el próximo domingo!


	15. Inglaterra

**Advertencias:**La principal? Inglaterra. Narración 2P!inglesa. O sea... mucha azúcar. Yaoi, FrUk, de todo un poco :3! (Excepto hetero y yuri. Por ahora, muahaha).

* * *

**Inglaterra**

— _¡Que comience la fiesta! _

No veía a Francia por todos lados. Sólo esperaba que no se estuviera escondiendo de mí. Pero al no haber ni rastro de él (ni siquiera humo de cigarrillo. Por dios, ¡ese hombre fumaba tanto que parecía una chimenea!), decidí preguntarle a los invitados.

Nadie supo decirme. Ni siquiera Italia, aunque cuando contestó "_No_", pensé por un segundo que estaba mintiendo. Pero el no tendría razones para mentirme ¿no? Por lo tanto, decidí dejarlo pasar.

Luego encontré a Canadá. Él lucía tan serio como siempre. Hice un puchero involuntario, ¡Canadá debería divertirse más seguido!

Aunque él tampoco tenía idea de dónde se encontraba Francia.

—Entonces ven conmigo a buscarlo—le pedí, arrastrándolo del brazo. Él no se opuso, si bien su cara de hastío fue imponente.

.

Una súbita felicidad de recorrió de arriba abajo cuando vi a Francia de lejos. Hubiera ido corriendo a abrazarlo, pero tampoco quería dejar a mi niño canadiense plantado.

Saludé a Francia intentando sonar maduro (¡Sí, tal vez así se fijaría más en mí!), pero me sorprendí al ver a mi otro niño (el estadounidense) aparentemente en problemas con China y Rusia.

Y meterse en problemas con ésas dos naciones nunca auguraba nada bueno.

Canadá se largó apenas se enteró de que Rusia y su hermano planeaban hacer una competencia de beber alcohol, aunque yo intenté disuadir a Estados Unidos. Porque si no, ¡no podríamos tener una reunión familiar en paz! Cosa que llevaba queriendo hacer desde hacía tiempo, pero por alguna u otra razón nunca se podía.

— ¿Porqué lo hace? Sabe que terminará mal—dije, sentándome mientras China iba en busca de bebidas para esos dos. Francia se sirvió una copa de vino, y se sentó a mi lado. Le sonreí esperanzado, pero él pareció no verme. Aunque yo podía observarlo a mis anchas mientras bebía de su copa. ¡Se veía demasiado sexy así!

Entonces se me ocurrió una brillante idea. Si comenzaba a beber yo también, seguramente me vería sexy. Me dirigí felizmente a buscar un poco de ron. Seguramente eso le recordaría mi época de pirata.

Comencé a beber, aunque no pude evitar sentirme un poco triste, y en parte nostálgico.

—Oh, la familia no estará reunida hoy, Snif~—suspiré. Creí que Francia me ignoraría nuevamente, pero lo observé por el rabillo del ojo, y lo descubrí mirándome fijamente.

Él posó su mano encima de la mía. El pulso se me aceleró, e intenté no temblar o chillar de emoción.

.

No pude disimular una gran sonrisa. Observé a Francia, que no mostraba precisamente felicidad en su mirada, ¡pero no importaba! ¡Me había dado la mano! ¡Me quería!

—_France_—dije con la voz ahogada, y en parte, me di cuenta que el alcohol comenzaba a hacer efecto. Dejé la botella de ron lejos, y me lancé a abrazar a Francia, deseando tenerlo cerca para embriagarme con su sola presencia. Pero él me sujetó de las muñecas, y no pude acercarme demasiado a él— ¿Qué sucede?

—No te acerques—gruñó, e intenté no deprimir al notar mis intentos de un abrazo completamente frustrados.

—Pero…—dirigí la mirada a las manos de él. Quería volver a tocarlas—…Tú me quieres. ¡Me diste la mano!

—No te di la mano— ¡qué mentiroso era! —Y no te quiero.

Comencé a tartamudear. Eso me había quitado la sonrisa, y me había lastimado. ¿Por qué decía eso, si yo sólo quería abrazarlo? Bueno, también besarlo, ¡pero sólo era un abrazo! Como siempre, quería un poco de cariño, y terminaba con el ánimo más bajo que Suiza.

—Francia—me quejé, luego de que él me apartara bruscamente— ¡Nos seas así de cruel, _love_!

Sentí cómo las lágrimas se deslizaban por las mejillas, además de que veía las cosas algo borrosas. Tenía un feo nudo en la garganta.

.

Vi que Francia se alejaba de mí, y se dirigía hacia el pasillo. Me puse rápidamente de pie, olvidándome de los problemas de Estados Unidos con Rusia y China, e intenté alcanzar al francés.

Me sequé las lágrimas y respiré hondo. Francia me fulminaba con la mirada desde lejos, y apenas llegué, ya me quiso echar.

— ¡Deja de desperdiciar tu tiempo conmigo! —gritó.

— ¡No desperdicio el tiempo contigo! —respondí yo también, porque estar con él jamás era desperdiciar el tiempo. El tiempo desperdiciado era cuando no estaba él cerca.

—Lo haces, imbécil, porque no voy a hacerte caso nunca—Creo que dejé de respirar cuando escuché eso— ¡Ya deja de insistir!

Sentí que todas las esperanzas (que me habían acompañado a lo largo de los siglos, desde que era niño y conocía a Francia) de que se enamorara de mí se iban a un largo viaje sin retorno a lo largo del arcoíris.

Cosa que dudaba, porque los arcoíris eran algo lindo, pero si Francia no estaba a mi lado, ni siquiera la cosa más linda podía ser calificada como tal.

.

El nudo en mi garganta me oprimió aún más, y las lágrimas volvieron a fluir por mis mejillas, aunque ésa vez dudé que alguna vez dejaran de hacerlo. No podía seguir observando a Francia, con su ceño fruncido y una notoria mueca de asco. Que seguramente había estado plasmada en su rostro desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero yo no quise verla. Quise decir algo, pero sólo me salieron hipidos y gimoteos.

Por lo tanto, di media vuelta y me fui corriendo. De milagro no tropecé con algo y me caí.

Mis pasos me llevaron hacia el salón, sin importarme que alguien más me viera. Llegué a la barra, y me senté allí, sirviéndome un whisky. Aunque ni siquiera el alcohol podría reconfortarme en ése momento.

Al cabo de un rato, alguien me llamó. O eso creí, porque dijeron "psicópata", y usualmente suelen referirse a mí con eso, aunque jamás entendí porqué.

— ¿Qué te sucede? —me preguntó Alemania, igual o más borracho que yo. En realidad, me pasaban muchas cosas, pero sólo fui capaz de contar una.

—Francia n-no me quie-ere—respondí.

— ¿Y qué es diferente ésta vez? —preguntó.

—N-no sé—dije. ¿Qué mis esperanzas se habían acabado completamente? No iba a responder eso, me iba a deprimir aún más. Así que comencé a balbucear estupideces, sabiendo que Alemania se aburriría y me dejaría solo.

Aunque alguien que me escuchara tampoco era mal recibido.

Lo extraño fue que… eso se cumplió. Comenzó a darme ánimos, cosa realmente extraña viniendo de él. ¿Cuánta cerveza habría tomado para llegar a ése punto?

.

Aún así, me levantó un poco el ánimo. El motivador discurso del alemán (uno muy inesperado) no había sido tan malo. Y recuperé las fuerzas para volver a intentarlo con Francia. Alemania tenía razón, ¡no debía darme fácilmente por vencido!

Fui hacia afuera, depositando mis esperanzas en que el francés se encontrara fumando. Finalmente pude divisar su cabello rubio ceniza de lejos.

Lo abracé, pegando mi pecho a su espalda, y mi rostro quedó entre los cabellos de su nuca.

—_Honey~_—le dije contra su oído, y no pude evitar sonreír al verlo estremecerse.

Pero la paz no duró demasiado.

.

— ¿¡De dónde saliste!? —gritó, queriendo zafarse, pero yo me aferré más a él. No iba a permitirle escapar cuando lo tenía tan cerca.

—No importa de dónde salí—respondí, porque si se quiere, la pregunta podía tener una connotación filosófica muy complicada—Lo importante es que vengo a darte todo mi amor~.

—Estás mal—murmuró, aunque lo ignore. No iba a permitir que un pequeño detalle como su amargura y ganas de echar por tierra mis planes arruinaran mi momento de felicidad a su lado.

— ¿Porqué lo haces? —pregunté, acariciando la tela de su camisa. Era muy suave, y se sentía muy bien entre mis dedos. Me sentí curioso acerca de si su piel sería también así de suave…

— ¿Hacer qué?

—Negarte a recibir amor—contesté, y me molesté un poco.

—No quiero tu amor.

El corazón se me encogió, e intenté hacer que las lágrimas no volvieran a fluir… si bien se me empañaron un poco los ojos. En cambio, decidí sonreír, y seguir adelante con mi cometido. Me senté encima de las rodillas del francés, y rocé su nariz con la mía.

—_France_—susurré, acercando su rostro al mío para poder rozar sus labios. Un cosquilleo me invadió, y deseé profundizar ese contacto—Déjate llevar. Sólo ésta vez. _Please~_—pedí.

Él dudó un rato. Parecía enfadado. Sólo esperaba que no lo estuviera conmigo. Me levanté, y le tendí una mano.

— ¿Por favor? ¿Sí? —volví a pedir, haciéndole señas para ir afuera.

El francés suspiró, pero en ningún momento se negó.

.

Aferré su mano, y me prometí a mi mismo no soltarla bajo ninguna circunstancia hasta que llegáramos a algún lugar más íntimo. Hubiera deseado subir a una de las cómodas habitaciones del hotel, pero era un camino un poco largo, y cuanto más largo el camino, más posibilidades de que Francia cambiara de opinión había. Vi que al costado de la pared del edificio había un lugar bastante oscuro, y algo alejado de la vista de los demás. Sonriendo, me puse detrás de él y lo empujé hacia allí. Terminó contra la pared, y yo quedé enfrente de él. Me dispuse a besarlo y comenzar con lo que quería, pero él me tapó la boca.

—Escucha, pequeño psicópata—gruñó—Lo que sea que pase ahora… será sólo… sólo será cosa de esta noche—dijo, y me sentí triste. Pero… ¡admitía que pasaría algo! Eso superó cualquier tristeza. Además, si lo probaba, seguramente le gustara. Como los dulces—Nada de ir por ahí en público contándolo—Bueno, ¡a alguien iba a tener que contárselo! Canadá era de la familia, así que no debía haber problema en contárselo a la familia…—O de volver a repetirlo—Eso no se lo creía ni el—Y ni sueñes con que seremos novios o alguna estupidez de esas— ¡Pero era divertido ser novios! Jo, Francia a veces no quería divertirse—Sólo… no va a ser nada—finalizó.

Dejé de sonreír. Yo quería que eso significara algo. Aunque… ¿quién dijo que yo no podía hacer que eso terminara significando algo? Sonreí nuevamente.

—Pues yo voy a hacer que te arrepientas de eso—dije— ¡Verás que no será la última vez!

—Ya veremos, cavernícola—dijo, sólo para llevarme la contra.

—Sí, ya veremos, _My beautiful France~_—Rodó los ojos, pero sé que le gustó el elogio.

No quería esperar más, por lo que uní mis labios con los de Francia. Él no se apartó, sólo se quedó quieto; tal vez quería que yo continuara. Juntando energía, moví mis labios sobre los de él, e increíblemente se sintió muy natural. Eso me alentó más, y pasé suavemente mi lengua sobre los labios del francés. Él llevó sus manos a mi cintura, y sentí que me hormigueaba el lugar dónde tocaba. Pero apartó las manos al instante. Algo decepcionado y con ganas de volver a sentir eso, repetí mi acción anterior, ésta vez intenté introducir mi lengua. Ambos órganos llegaron a rozarse, y sentí una agradable sensación en mi interior. Quise repetirlo, pero Francia soltó un gruñido, y no precisamente de los sexys.

— ¿Qué sucede, _sweetheart_? —pregunté.

—No hagas eso—se quejó con una visible molestia y, si mis ojos no me engañaron, un sonrojo en las mejillas.

— ¿Hacer qué? —la verdad no me daba cuenta. Es decir, ¿qué había hecho yo que podía molestarlo?

—Meter la lengua. Déjala dentro de tu puta boca.

—No es lindo que insultes, Francia. Y luego me besas con esa boca…—y apenas dije eso, me quedó claro que se había sonrojado en serio y no era un truco de mí mente—Además, ¡a mí no me molesta lo que hago!

—Pero a mí sí.

—…Pero a mí no.

—Eres un estúpido—me fulminó con la mirada.

— ¡Pero te quiero! —gimoteé, y me pegué a él, abrazándolo.

— ¡Suéltame! —siseó, aunque no hizo demasiado esfuerzo para apartarme.

Con un mohín, pegué mí frente a la de él, y observé fijamente sus ojos. Por unos segundos me sentí mareado a causa del alcohol, pero hice caso omiso y volví a besarlo. No iba a permitir que se fuera fácilmente.

.

Entrelacé los dedos detrás de su cuello. ¿De verdad era tan intenso como parecía, o era cosa mía? Tan intenso que me abrazaba, y me impulsaba a seguirle la corriente. Con cada caricia o movimiento me sentía más feliz.

Hasta que China nos interrumpió. Sin embargo, yo no me alteré. Hablé normalmente con él, deseando para mis adentros que se largara y nos dejara a Francia y a mí en paz.

—Qué lástima por la interrupción—me lamenté, aunque luego volví a centrar la mirada en Francia, y las ansias de arrojarme encima de él se apoderaron de mí. Reparé en que se encontraba contra la pared, y mi mano estaba en su trasero francés. Sonreí, sin poder evitarlo— ¿Seguimos en dónde nos habíamos quedado, _Precious_?

.

Habíamos seguido. Las manos suyas me apresaban por la cintura, y su boca devoraba la mía, cuando parecía que sería al revés.

¿Qué sentía yo? Muchas cosas. ¿Cómo era? Placentero. Húmedo. Cálido. Suave. Sólo quería que Francia me abrazara más fuerte. Cada vez más fuerte.

Y estaba seguro que si me dieran la oportunidad de elegir de quién enamorarme, lo elegiría a él. Y volvería a hacerlo de ser necesario. Una y mil veces.

Sentía que cada parte de mi cuerpo gritaba de alegría. Gemí su nombre (de nación), mientras él mordía mi cuello.

—_I love you. _

Dije eso entre suspiros, y creo que la cagué. Porque sentí como amainaban sus muestras de cariño. Yo quería que me lo dijera. Que me dijera que me amaba, que sentíamos lo mismo, que estaba disfrutando de eso tanto como yo.

—No voy a decir nada de eso—gruñó cuando se lo pedí. ¿¡Por qué no quería hacerme feliz!? ¿Acaso ya había excedido el límite de felicidad? ¿Debía tener suficiente? Yo no tenía suficiente. Necesitaba más. No era que fuera malagradecido con lo que recibí (de hecho, me encantó), ¿pero porqué otros andaban felices con los amores de su vida y yo no? ¡Era demasiado injusto! Sentí ganas de llorar nuevamente, pero me controlé. De lo contrario, Francia sí que se iría, y no con una imagen muy buena de mí (aunque claro, él debía ser una de las personas que más veces me vio llorar).

— ¿Vas a forzarme a que te obligue? —amenacé, tal vez siendo demasiado precipitado, pero la desesperación de que me dejara podía conmigo.

— ¿Tan seguro estás de que, supuestamente, te amo? —soltó. Y que pregunta idiota, de todo corazón. ¡Era obvio que yo lo amaba!

—Tan seguro como que soy el Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte. Así que, mi querido Francia, admítelo~.

—Entonces deberías verificar tu nombre de nación, porque creo que estás equivocado—continuó, y supe que estaba mintiendo. Si me iba a decir que no me quería, que me viera a los ojos. (Y ahí tal vez lloraría más que nunca, pero al menos sabría que todo era en serio).

—Me obligas a hacerlo del modo difícil—protesté, porque comenzaba a sacarme de quicio, y _de verdad_ quería que me lo dijera.

Continuamos "peleando", incluso se metió con mis pecas. Pero al final terminó besándome. Extraño pero agradable.

.

Aún así, seguí insistiendo entre besos para que me lo dijera.

—_France_—gimoteé, esperando que el escuchar su nombre lo convenciera. A pesar de que pareció pensárselo por un segundo, no dio el brazo a torcer.

—No lo voy a decir—cortó—Y si sigues insistiendo, me voy.

¡Todo menos eso! Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y me aferré a su cintura. ¡Él no me dejaría! Si intentaba irse, no lo soltaría. Que caminara o corriera todo lo que quisiera, pero yo no lo dejaría escapar.

—No te vayas. Sólo quiero que admitas que me amas—dije yo.

—Pides demasiado—respondió. ¡No era demasiado!

—Hazlo por mí~—dije, aunque ése argumento nunca antes lo había convencido. Valía la pena intentarlo, ¿no?

No contestó nada, sólo me puso contra la pared y volvió a besar mis hinchados labios. Si bien yo seguía disfrutándolo, tenía esa sensación que me atormentaba. Necesitaba que Francia me dijera que me quería.

.

Las manos de Francia me acariciaban descaradamente por debajo de la camisa, y me mordí el labio para no chillar de emoción. Me costó demasiado decir algo coherente, pero lo hice.

—No quiero seguir si no lo dices—me quejé, sujetando sus manos.

—Entonces no seguiremos—dijo, al parecer triunfante. Pues bien, ésta vez no le dejaría ganar. Tomé uno de sus mechones rubios y lo enredé en mi dedo índice.

—Bien. Podemos hablar de recetas de cocina—dije, diciendo lo primero que se me ocurrió. Y comencé a hablar sobre eso, claro. Aunque él pareció enojado, viendo que no cedí a la tentación. ¡Ja! Ya veríamos quién terminaba ganando.

—_Angleterre_—me llamó, apartándose de mí y acomodándose su (sexy) chaqueta.

— ¿Te vas? —murmuré por lo bajo, y él asintió. Las comisuras de mi boca se curvaron hacia abajo. Creí que se iría sin mirar atrás, pero acercó su rostro al mío.

—_Je t'aime_—susurró, y sus palabras me desarmaron completamente. Apenas tuve tiempo para reaccionar cuando me besó la frente.

Se fue, y yo quedé sonrojado hasta las orejas, con mi corazón latiendo rápidamente.

.

Qué estúpido estaba siendo. ¡Francia se había largado! La atmósfera se rompió al instante, y yo corrí detrás de él sólo para no pensar en sus labios susurrando lo que yo tanto quería oír, o en sus labios tocando mi frente. Si me hubiera quedado pensando en eso, habría estado afuera toda la noche.

Sonreí cuando lo vi, y aceleré el paso cuando vi que se metía al ascensor. Antes de que se cerraran las puertas, pude un pie, y seguramente me hice un par de moretones cuando me metí apresuradamente dentro. Abracé a Francia, enterrando la cabeza en su pecho, que olía a cigarros y uno de esos perfumes deliciosos que él adoraba (Poner perfume francés podría mejorar mis recetas de cocina. Apunté eso mentalmente).

— _¡Yo tambiéeeeeeeeeen!_ —exclamé, y comencé a besar sus mejillas, a pesar de que los pelitos de la barba me pinchaban un poco—_I love you France! I love you so much! _

—Ya, no es para tanto—bufó él, aunque sentí el nerviosismo en su voz.

—Eres tan tierno~—dije, y le di un pequeño beso en los labios—_Hey, hey_, ¿vamos a ir a tu habitación? ¿Sí? ¿Sí? ¿Sí? ¿Por favor? _Please? _

—No sé si estás así por el azúcar, el alcohol, o porque simplemente eres una cosa hiperactiva.

—Franciaaa—dije, dando saltitos— ¡Quiero ir a tu habitación!

—Eres como un niño insoportable—masculló, y el ascensor abrió sus puertas. Me di cuenta que era el piso de la habitación de Francia, y salí de allí emocionado. Él me siguió tranquilamente.

Se me hicieron interminables los segundos en los cuáles él tomaba su llave y abría la habitación. Cuando entramos, tomé un cartel que decía "_No molestar_" y lo colgué del lado de afuera de la puerta, para luego cerrarla.

—Idiota—fue lo que dijo Francia, frunciendo el ceño. Irónicamente, también tomó mi mando, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos. Me sonrojé, deseando que ésa noche no finalizara jamás. Ni aunque hubiera dejado un _Apple Pie_ en el horno.

Volvimos a abrazarnos, pero ésta vez, deseando terminar lo que habíamos intentado empezar tantas veces aquella noche.

* * *

Por poquito ganó England :3 Habrá más Spamano para el futuro, jojo.

Bien, he aquí la última votación -inserte música de suspenso- Italia (Veneciano) vs Islandia :D! El siguiente capítulo será la mitad del fic, más o menos e.e Luego vendrán los capítulos de los personajes que no salieron votados, pero yo voy a decidir el orden, trololo èwe.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo :) Tal vez a veces me olvido de decirlo, pero gracias a todos por sus comentarios. Son un gran apoyo a la hora de escribir. Muchas gracias, porque si no fuera por ustedes, tal vez no hubiera disfrutado tanto de éste proyecto :D Grazie~! Todavía queda bastante por leer n.n ¡Hasta el próximo domingo/sábado de madrugada!


	16. Italia

**Advertencias:** Prácticamente, las mismas de siempre y las del capítulo de Alemania e.e

* * *

**Italia**

— _¡Que comience la fiesta! _

Ah, Alemania se veía muy orgulloso de su fiesta. Pocas veces estaba tan relajado. Lucía más sexy así.

Me giré a ver a mi hermano. Parecía más interesado en buscar a cierto español con la mirada. Fruncí el ceño. Me molestaba que la gente que yo quería les prestara más atención a otras personas que a mí. Supongo que es parte de mi excesivo egoísmo.

Yo podía haberme ido a buscar a Alemania, pero me crucé con Inglaterra.

— ¿Has visto a Francia? —me preguntó.

—No—de hecho, sí lo había visto, escapando del británico, pero no se lo dije. Eran secretos de familia.

—Qué lástima—dijo él, yéndose por dónde había venido. Me dio un poco de pena, porque Alemania podría comportarse igual que Francia en lo referido a mí, pero afortunadamente no era sí.

.

¿Dónde estaba ese fornido? No lograba encontrarlo por ninguna parte.

—_Fratello_—me llamó alguien, obviamente, mi hermano.

— ¿Qué? —gruñí. Él se acomodó su saco _Armani_.

—Estaré con España—me avisó, y yo bufé—Deséame suerte~.

—_Fortuna_—dije, de mal humor. Aunque podía ser peor. España no lo trataba mal. Dentro de todo, era el mejor candidato que había para mi hermano.

Saqué el cuchillo que guardaba en mi chaqueta. Sí, el alemán había prohibido las armas, pero nadie me impide traficar mi bisturí. _Nadie_. Comencé a juguetear con él. Hasta que escuché la voz de Alemania. Venía de la barra, y al parecer, hablaba con Finlandia.

—No puedes comparar—decía el finlandés. Yo me acerqué a ellos poco a poco, hasta que escuché que Alemania decía algo sobre rubias.

Me corté el dedo sin querer. Culpen a los celos.

—Es la rubia más hermosa—decía Alemania, levantando su cerveza. Ah, estúpidas cervezas. Al menos no hablaba de una rubia actriz porno o algo así—Parecen esculpidas por el mejor…

— ¿De qué rubia hablas, Alemania? ¿Liechtenstein, Bielorrusia o Ucrania? —solté. Bien, tal vez exageraba, pero se lo merecía por armarme esos dramas mentales. Aún así, luego sonreí aliviado, sabiendo que hablaba de bebidas y no de mujeres.

.

Había visto muchas cosas divertidas en mi vida, pero un Alemania ebrio y un poco asustado, disimulando estar sobrio y seguro de sí mismo, se llevaba el premio.

Comencé a reírme, y más cuando el fornido calculó más la distancia entre el asiento y su trasero, y terminó en el suelo.

—Mierda. Me voy—masculló Finlandia, para irse a toda velocidad. Lo único que pude ver fue a Suecia no muy lejos de nosotros.

Le pregunté a Alemania si quería que lo levantara, tendiéndole una mano. Él aceptó, un poco desorientado. Sí que pesaba, pero me las arreglé para levantarlo. Apenas lo tuve enfrente, me puse de puntillas para besarlo, acercando su rostro al mío.

Sabía a cerveza mezclada con vodka. Parecía que me iba a emborrachar con sólo besarlo. Sonreí contra sus labios con ese pensamiento.

Tal vez besar a ése alemán borracho no sonaba como lo más hermoso del mundo para los demás, pero a mí me encantaba. Era más fácil que cuándo estaba sobrio, que me daba excusas de todo tipo. Adoraba besar a Alemania, fuera cual fuera su estado.

Me rodeó la cintura con los brazos, apretándome contra él. Todavía tenía olor a espuma de afeitar que, en mi opinión, le sumaba puntos a su _sex appeal_. Al parecer se había afeitado un rato antes de la fiesta.

Disfruté acariciando sus labios con los míos un buen rato, y luego lo llevé a la pista.

.

—_Amore_—le susurré a Alemania en el oído, pensando que el exceso de azúcar en mis palabras ya era demasiado—_Ti amo._

No me dijo nada, siguió tomando cerveza, pero creo que le gustó, lo demostró abrazándome con su mano libre.

Era perfecto, hasta que asomé la cabeza un poco, y detrás de Alemania, vi a una chica mirándolo con _demasiada_ atención. La observé bien. Estaba vestida con un vestido negro diminuto, demasiado corto y ajustado. Era rubia.

Ah, sí. Liechtenstein. Y miraba a mi alemán con ganas de comérselo.

Moví los labios, articulando "Es mío", y le saqué el dedo medio. Ella me sacó la lengua. Cuando estaba a punto de dejar a Alemania y decirle a esa niña algunas de mis más ofensivas frases en italiano, mi celular sonó.

Romano.

"_Fraaaat_, _necesito tu ayuda. Estoy afuera_". Decía el mensaje.

Suspiré y me quejé. No quería dejar a este rubio solo, pero debía irme. Lo de mi hermano parecía importante. Me separé un poco de Alemania, lo miré a los ojos y le di un pequeño beso antes de irme.

Claro que, al pasar por al lado de Liechtenstein, le lancé una mirada amenazante, levantando mi bisturí un poco.

Sólo cuidaba lo que es mío.

.

Corrí hacia afuera, pechando a Bielorrusia y su novio báltico sin querer.

—_Scussa!_ —Grité, antes de detenerme en dónde estaba mi hermano— ¿Qué sucede?

—_Fratello_—dijo él—Tengo un problema.

— ¿Cuál? Espero que no sea que te quedaste sin fijador para el cabello, porque te juro que te mato…

—No, no es eso.

—Ah, genial. Porque no iba a dejar a Alemania solo a mereced de las zorras por un "problema" tan patético como ese…

— ¿¡Estabas con el macho patatas!? —gritó él, zarandeándome.

—No vas a evitar que me junte con él.

—Tranquilo, algún día te rescataré de las garras de ese alemán…

—Creo que tendrías que rescatarlo a él de mis garras…

—No te oigo, _la la la~_.

Suspiré.

— ¿Cuál era tu problema? —pregunté.

—Ah, ya me olvidé.

Era para matarlo.

—Era broma—se apresuró a decir—Sólo que…

— ¿Qué?

—Mi problema es…—hizo una pausa—Necesito… err… _algo_.

— ¿Qué es ese _algo_?

—Cierto objeto.

— ¿Objeto? Si es brillo labial, te pateo el…

—No, no. Es… —esperé—Me da vergüenza pedírselo a mi hermano menor—murmuró, un poco sonrojado. Bufé.

—Sólo dilo de una vez. ¿Qué tan malo puede ser…?

—Necesito lubricante.

— ¿Ves que no era tan malo?

Esperen.

— ¿¡Lubricante!? —Exclamé, y él me tapó la boca— ¿_L-lubricante_?

—Sí, lubricante. Íntimo—aclaró.

— ¿…Lubricante? ¿…Íntimo?—repetí, atónito. No podía creer lo que me estaba pidiendo. El brillo labial sonaba mejor.

—Sí—dijo él—Es eso que usas para que el…

— ¡Sé para lo que sirve un lubricante! —Siseé, mirando a ambos lados por si alguien había escuchado— ¿Por qué me lo pides a mí? O mejor dicho, ¿para qué lo quieres?

—Te lo pido a ti porque sospecho que tienes—me explicó, aunque noté su cara de enfado. Ya andaba creyendo que Alemania y yo teníamos sexo.

Tampoco estaba tan lejos de la realidad.

—Y bueno… ¡no te interesa saber para que lo quiero! —se defendió.

— ¿Lo vas a usar con el español, no? —dije, frunciendo el ceño.

—Yo…—era obvio que sí— ¡No voy a responder a eso!

—Bien, entonces te quedas sin.

—Bueno, bueno. Lo admito. _MevoyaverconEspaña_.

— ¿Perdón? ¿Puedes repetirlo más lentamente?

—No juegues con mi paciencia, hermanito—me advirtió.

—De todas formas, te quedas sin lubricante.

— ¿Eh? ¡Ya te dije para qué lo quería! —replicó, enfadado.

—Pero yo no tengo lubricante—confesé, y era verdad—Así que busca a otra persona que te ayude~.

Me fui de allí, despidiendo a mi hermano.

Y un poco traumado al pensar lo que podría llegar a hacer. Tuve que golpearme la cabeza un par de veces para no pensar en eso.

_Ugh_.

.

Creo que en el camino de vuelta al salón me crucé con Alemania. Pero apenas me dio el tiempo para darme cuenta si se trataba de él.

Cuando llegué, me encontré con un espectáculo _encantador_.

Los hermanitos rusos bebiendo. O mejor dicho, la chica ucraniana bebiendo, con los otros dos en una situación algo tensa. Pero el premio de oro se lo llevaba Prusia, que se encontraba bailando una canción de _Madonna_ mejor que la artista misma.

Me pregunté qué rayos estaría haciendo Hungría para perderse eso.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Prusia abandonó su danza y vino hacia mí.

—_Schwager_—me llamó el albino. ¿Desde cuándo me llamaba "_cuñado_" con tanta confianza? — ¿Dónde está mi _Bruder_?

—Yo me pregunto lo mismo—respondí sinceramente.

—Sólo espero que no esté con Hungría—dijo. Vaya, parece que ni el alcohol le quita el miedo por la húngara. Yo tampoco quería que estuviera con Hungría o cualquier otra mujer. Eso me hizo acordar a la liechtensteiniana, y sentí demasiadas ganas de encontrar a Alemania en ese mismo momento.

Aparté a mi cuñado borracho de encima de mí.

— ¿A dónde vas? —me preguntó.

—A buscar a tu hermano.

—_Deutschland?_ —inquirió él.

— ¿Qué otro hermano tienes?

— ¡Vamos a buscar a _West_! —dijo, emocionado, y me llevó por delante. Casi caí al suelo—_Entschuldigung_—se disculpó. Me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—Sí, sí—mascullé. Alguien se tropezó con nosotros, y una cosa pegajosa y fría terminó en mi cabeza.

—…Perdón—se disculpó Islandia. Sostenía un frasco vacío de algo—Kétchup—explicó, avergonzado. Me llevé un dedo a la frente y le pasé la lengua. Al menos sabía bien.

—Italia está sangrando—dijo Prusia, abriendo los ojos como platos.

—No, tengo un bicho invisible sangrando en mi cabeza—contesté sarcásticamente.

— ¿Bicho? —balbuceó él, y me estampó una botella de vidrio en la cabeza. Agradecí que no se haya roto.

Igual dolió. Mucho.

.

Con la cabeza dándome vueltas, me dirigí a mi habitación. Cubierto de kétchup y con un dolor de cabeza que mataba. Estúpido Prusia borracho.

Entré y tomé una toalla, mojándola con agua fría. No tenía ganas de meter la cabeza en la pileta. Lo último que me faltaría sería golpearme contra el grifo.

Al menos aliviaba. Y el kétchup… bueno, ya me lavaría. Por el momento quería esperar a que el dolor pasase un poco.

.

Sentí unos pasos fuertes a las afueras del pasillo. Me pregunté quién se habría largado de la fiesta.

El sonido de una llave intentando abrir mi puerta me alarmó. Sólo una persona además de mí podría tener la llave…

Alemania.

Entró bruscamente.

—Ayúdame—le pedí. Se sorprendió al verme ahí. Bueno, era extraño ver a alguien cubierto de kétchup y con una toalla mojada en la cabeza.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó él, preocupado y arrastrando las sílabas. Alcé una ceja. Seguía borracho. Se lo dije— ¿Qué pasó?

Se lo conté. Me dio gracia el pensar que se creyó que el kétchup era sangre. Me metió la cabeza bajo el grifo de agua. Sólo esperaba que no estuviera tan borracho como para hacer que me golpeara. Pero estaba más sobrio de lo que en realidad parecía.

— ¿Porqué no vas? —pregunté, refiriéndome a la cómica situación de su hermano borracho.

—No voy a dejarte solo—me dijo. Creo que se me aceleró un poco el corazón con eso.

—Estoy bien. Sólo me dio sueño. Dormiré un rato, y mañana por la mañana estaré mucho mejor—me excusé. En parte era verdad. Aunque la idea de Alemania cuidando de mí… me reconfortaba bastante.

—Esperaré a que te duermas.

Ah, maldito. Estaba tentando a mi egoísmo y a las ganas de decirle "Quédate conmigo para siempre". Pero no podía ser tan egoísta como para impedirle seguir divirtiéndose. Yo no era una maldita mujer celosa.

No, no lo era. Era peor que eso.

—Aprecio el gesto, pero me las arreglaré solo. Ve a disfrutar de tu fiesta—dije, sacándome la ropa para poder dormir sin incomodidades.

—Dije que me quedaré.

—Eres un terco—bufé, pero sonreí. No iba a mentir. Me alegraba demasiado que se quedara conmigo, aunque me sintiera un poco culpable.

.

—Alemania…—murmuré. Yo estaba acostado, casi dormido, y lo tenía a él sentado a mi lado. Apoyé la cabeza cerca de su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué sucede? —me preguntó.

"Que quiero que te quedes".

—Nada. Creo que puedes irte—mentí. Y comenzamos a discutir, con mis falsas ganas de que se vaya y sus ansias de quedarse.

.

—Bien—dijo de pronto—Me voy.

— ¿En serio? —eso me había sorprendido.

—Sí. Hasta mañana.

—…Hasta mañana—dije.

Se levantó de la cama, y caminó hacia la puerta. Me mordí el labio. Sabía que lo hacía a propósito. Estúpido alemán. Quería que le pidiera de rodillas que se quede.

No lo iba a hacer.

No.

Argh, maldito.

—Espera. Quédate un rato más—pedí, rindiéndome al egoísmo y a esa calidez que inundaba mi cuerpo cada vez que él estaba conmigo.

Se volvió hacia mí, sonriendo. Tuve que ocultar el rostro en la almohada.

.

Me hice el dormido. La bondad pudo conmigo. Cuando el _capitano_ creyó que yo ya estaba en el mundo de los sueños, dejó de acariciarme el cabello y se fue.

Creo que me hice un puchero. No quería que se fuese, pero no podía ser tan pesado como para hacerlo quedarse. Tanteé mi celular, y vi que tenía un mensaje de mi hermano.

"_adifsfsgn__**ESPAÑA**__ngisdgids_".

No quise pensar demasiado en lo que podía significar ese mensaje.

.

Estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, hasta que escuché una discusión subida de tono afuera. Eran unas voces femeninas.

— ¿Y dejar que vayas por ahí a revolcarte con un macho? —decía una.

—No te importa lo que hago—siseó alguien. Me pareció que era Liechtenstein. Bufé, porque sus voces histéricas y de zorras enfadadas me molestaban bastante.

Me toqué la cabeza. Tenía un chichón.

Estúpido Prusia. Golpeaba demasiado fuerte.

.

No llegué a conciliar el sueño hasta que escuché a Alemania venir. Lo supe porque avanzaba a trompicones por el pasillo, con esa torpeza suya de cuando se emborrachaba. Cerré los ojos cuando lo escuché abrir la puerta. No tardó en cerrar y quitarse la ropa.

Admito que no pude evitar entreabrir un ojo para observar eso. Pocas veces queda en ropa interior enfrente de mí.

Apenas se acostó, cayó rendido. Abrí los ojos observando su rostro tranquilo. Apoyé la cabeza en la curvatura de su cuello, depositando un beso ahí.

Estúpido y sensual capitano~.

* * *

Andisnfidsngi :D GerIta~. Como vieron, ganó Ita-chan. Y estamos en la mitad del fic. Ahora vendrán los personajes que no fueron votados. Así que, en el próximo capítulo, nuestro (o mejor dicho, nuestra) protagonista será Bielorrusia :3. ¡Gracias por todo!


	17. Bielorrusia

**Advertencias:** Pareja Hetero. Sí, de tanto Yaoi que escribo, ésto ya cuenta como advertencia xD. Insinuaciones de _sepso_. Bromas de mal gusto, palabras en otros idiomas que están explicadas más abajo.

* * *

**Bielorrusia**

— _¡Que comience la fiesta! _

Llevaba bastante tiempo esperando ésta fiesta. ¡Es que eran tan divertidas! Las luces eran bonitas, así como el vestido celeste que mi hermana me había acompañado a comprar, o como la hermosa ropa que traían todos.

Y había una razón por la que esa fiesta era mejor que muchas otras cosas. Y sentía cosquillas en el estómago de sólo pensarlo.

Sonreí, mientras buscaba a mi hermana, Ucrania. Porque unos días antes de la fiesta, Letonia me había dicho que quería verme y decirme algo muy importante. Y estaba muy ansiosa. ¡Incluso me había costado dormirme! Y ni siquiera cocinar pasteles o ver ballet me había conseguido distraer de… lo que fuera que él pensaba decirme.

Le di un abrazo a mi hermana mayor, y le dije que estaría afuera. A pesar de que me hubiera gustado quedarme a bailar.

— ¿Haciendo qué? —preguntó ella.

—Estaré con Letonia—confesé, y creo que me puse roja. Porque en ese momento comencé a pensar lo que podríamos hacer. ¿Y si nos besábamos? Bueno, nos habíamos besado antes, pero no en un lugar dónde Rusia se encontrara cerca de nosotros. Y mi hermano estaba en ésta fiesta.

—Bien. Pero ten cuidado. Recuerda todo lo que hablamos—dijo ella.

Me costó un poquito darme cuenta. Pero luego entendí a lo que se refería. Cuando le conté que había empezado a salir con Letonia a escondidas (A escondidas de mi hermano, claro), estuvo hablándome muchísimo sobre cosas de las que yo no tenía idea. Como que debía cuidarme por si Letonia quería hacer que yo hiciera algo que él quería pero que yo no quería. O saber defenderme. O aprender que, ugh, el sexo dolía la primera vez.

—No haré nada de eso, hermana—mascullé. No, no quería hacer eso todavía. Yo ya era feliz con sólo besarlo a él. No pedía nada más.

Finalmente, me despedí de ella y di vueltas por el salón hasta encontrar a Letonia. Divisé su largo cabello rubio de lejos, y caminé muy rápido hacia él, con el corazón latiéndome más rápido que de costumbre.

.

—Hola—me saludó con una sonrisa. Yo le respondí con otra sonrisa, y tomé su mano, entrelazando rápidamente mis dedos con los suyos.

Él me jaló hacia el pasillo, y yo lo seguí. Él sabría a dónde me llevaba. Pero yo no lo sabía.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —le pregunté, mientras él miraba hacia todos lados por si, supuse, alguien nos seguía.

—Afuera—respondió.

— ¿Porqué vamos? —volví a preguntar.

—Tengo que decirte algo~.

— ¿Qué me vas a decir? —insistí, curiosa.

—Debes dejar de hacer preguntas, _Baltkrievija~_—creí que se había enojado, pero me dio un beso en la frente, que me mantuvo callada (y sonrojada) hasta que llegamos afuera.

— ¿Ahora sí podemos hablar? —quise saber, dando un par de saltitos para ponerme a su altura.

—Sí, supongo que podemos—me respondió él, quedándose frente a frente conmigo.

— ¿Y qué me tenías que decir?

Cinco veces abrí la boca, y las cinco veces fueron para preguntar algo. Supongo que Rusia a veces tiene razón cuando dice que puedo ser demasiado curiosa.

—Verás, _skaists_—comenzó él—Estuve pensándolo un tiempo…

"Oh, ahora me dirá algo muy hermoso~" pensé para mis adentros. Comencé a fantasear con un montón de cosas románticas al instante.

—…Y sí, creo que será lo mejor para los dos—finalizó, haciendo una mueca.

— ¿Eh? —Me había perdido— ¿Me repites la última parte?

—Que deberíamos cortar.

— ¿Cortar qué?

—Terminar con esto, Bielorrusia. Nuestra relación no da para más.

.

— ¡No pongas esa cara! —exclamó Letonia, posando sus manos sobre mis hombros— ¡Lo decía en broma, Bielorrusia!

El alivio me inundó. Apenas Letonia había dicho que debíamos cortar, sentí que el mundo se detenía y mi corazón comenzaba a hacer "_Crac, crac, crac_", mientras una grieta se abría y lo partía a la mitad.

Comencé a balbucearle cosas, de porqué decía cosas como esa, que me asustaban. Aunque parecía un poco avergonzado por lo que había hecho.

—Ya, ya, era una broma. Tranquila—me tranquilizó él, acariciándome el pelo.

— ¿E-en serio? —dije, aguantando las ganas de llorar.

—Sí, en serio. No te dejaré—hizo una pausa—Sólo quería preguntarte algo.

— ¿Q-qué cosa?

Él suspiró antes de contestar.

—Si estás segura de seguir con esto.

— ¿Acaso vuelves a sugerir que cortemos? —me alarmé.

—No, te dije que había sido una broma. Una de mal gusto. Sólo qué… es decir, está tu hermano. Y… no sé. ¿Crees que debamos contarle sobre lo nuestro?

Quise contestar que sí, que deberíamos, y que quería contarle. ¿Pero arriesgarme a que mi hermano mayor lo matara? No, eso no era nada lindo.

.

Los labios de Letonia se posaron en los míos. Apreté sus manos nerviosamente, y me puse de puntas de pie para alcanzarlo con más facilidad.

En momentos como ése era cuando me olvidaba de que un hermano mayor celoso nos podía llegar a interrumpir. No importaba nada más. Era como que el mundo se detenía, y sólo existíamos nosotros dos.

.

Alguien nos apartó de un empujón, cortando al instante el precioso momento. Yo quedé aturdida un par de segundos, antes de reaccionar.

—_Scussa!_ —gritó un apurado Italia. Letonia frunció el ceño.

—No es para tanto—le dije a mi novio con una risita, besándolo rápidamente en los labios. Él pareció olvidarse de su enojo al instante, y me tomó del mentón para volver a unir su boca con la mía.

Y apenas él quiso entreabrir la boca, volvieron a interrumpirnos.

—Búsquense un hotel. No está _tan lejos_—dijo una voz austríaca, y nos apartamos rápidamente.

—Esto me tiene harto—se quejó Letonia, tomándome de la mano. Pasamos por detrás de Austria, para ir a escondernos tras de un arbusto. Mientras tanto, le escribí un mensaje a mi hermana, diciéndole que todavía estaba con el letón (Y que mi hermano ruso no nos había encontrado).

No era el lugar más glamoroso del mundo, pero tenía cierto aire romántico. Sobre todo porque teníamos muchísima más privacidad.

.

Los labios de Letonia habían abandonado los míos hacía un tiempo, y lo único que podía hacer era ahogar los suspiros y gemidos que me arrancaban sus besos en mi cuello.

—_Latvija_—susurré, enterrando los dedos en su largo cabello rubio.

Él simplemente llevó las manos hacia el cierre de mi vestido. Me alarmé, y creo que el corazón comenzó a palpitarme más rápido.

¿Acaso iba a quitarme la ropa? ¿Era eso lo que mi hermana me había dicho?

"Ten cuidado" sus palabras resonaron en el interior de mi mente. Y yo no estaba segura de si quería que eso siguiera más.

Mientras buscaba desesperadamente las palabras para pedirle que parara, alguien me ayudó.

—Ups—dijo la voz de Alemania, asomándose detrás del arbusto—Lo siento. Buscaré otro lugar.

Letonia se sonrojó bastante. Yo también pero aproveche para quitar sus manos de encima de mí, y me puse de pie, diciendo que debía ir a buscar a mis hermanos.

—Espera…—dijo él, pero yo corrí rápidamente hacia adentro.

Estaban en la barra, afortunadamente. Parecían estar hablando sobre algo… y mi hermana parecía haber tomado bastante.

Los saludé, interrumpiéndolos.

—Creí que te habías ido de la fiesta—dijo Rusia, frunciendo el ceño. Yo miré a mi hermana, buscando ayuda. ¿Qué rayos le había dicho? Al menos había hecho el intento por cubrirme. La observé, alarmada.

Nos apresuramos a disuadirlo.

—Bueno… sí, aunque hablé con gente amable. ¿Sabías que…?—dije, intentando hablarle sobre algo—Austria es simpático. Alemania también. Italia anda corriendo por todos lados. Oh, ¿y sabías que también…?—mientras yo decía esto, mi hermano puso cara de aburrido, y Ucrania se escabulló.

.

—Ya basta, _Belarús_—me cortó, después de que yo me pasara largo rato hablando sobre temas demasiado variados y triviales.

—Pero… —antes de que pudiera terminar, él abrió los ojos como platos.

— ¿¡Eso es un chupón!? —exclamó, señalándome el cuello.

… Oh, ¡rayos! Por no decir otra palabra peor.

No supe qué decirle. No quería decirle que había estado con Letonia, pero tampoco quería mentirle a Rusia. Y creo que mi silencio sólo hizo que sospechara más.

— ¿Estabas con Letonia, no es así? —insistió él. El sonrojo en las mejillas me delató, y él comenzó a golpearse la cabeza contra la barra del bar—_Mal-di-tos bál-ti-cos_—maldijo, separando las sílabas.

—_Brat…_—murmuré.

—Voy a matarlos dolorosamente…

— ¡Hermano!

—Esto ya no es tu asunto, hermana—siseó.

.

—No puedes matar a Letonia—lloriqueé, zarandeando a mi hermano— ¡Lo quiero en serio!

—Ya te dije que no era tu asunto—gruñó él.

— ¡Sí lo es! ¡Es mi no…!—cerré la boca antes de delatarlo. Pero Rusia no era tonto, y se dio cuenta al instante lo que quise decir.

— ¿¡Tú qué!? —Saltó, frunciendo el ceño— ¿¡Qué ibas a decir!? ¿¡Tu novio!? —Yo negué con la cabeza, aunque no iba a servir de mucho—En momentos como éste, maldigo a Alemania por no dejarnos traer armas.

Suspiré aliviada.

—Aunque cuando todo esto termine, iré a su casa y le quitaré las tripas dolorosamente… —continuó él, pensativo.

— ¡No digas eso! —chillé.

.

—Por favor. Por favor—le pedí por enésima vez a mi hermano. Yo intentaba disuadirlo de "matar" a Letonia.

—Bielorrusia, por más que lo pidas, no voy a hacerte caso. Nadie le hace ese tipo de perversiones a mi hermana—completó, señalando la marca en mi cuello.

—_Por favooooor~_.

—No.

—_Kali Laska~._

—_Net. _

—Hazlo por mí, ¿Sí?

—No molestes. No hay forma en la que puedas convencerme…

— ¡Hazlo por tu hermana! —él dudó por un instante, pero luego negó con la cabeza.

Bien, entonces me veía obligada a usar técnicas sucias. No me gustaban, porque mentir estaba mal, pero no había otra.

—Entonces le contaré a China que estás enamorado de él.

Eso podía funcionar. A pesar de que mi hermano no estaba enamorado de nadie, estoy segura que odiaría que los demás se enteraran que le gustaba alguien. Así que podía funcionar, a pesar de ser una mentira.

Porque Rusia no estaba enamorado de China, ¿verdad?

—Eres una…—susurró él, y luego cerró la boca—Bien, ganas por esta vez. No mataré a tu novio báltico. Pero ni se te ocurra decir algo sobre China, ¿bien?

Y apenas terminó de decir eso, se puso de pie para irse. Yo me puse feliz, ¡acababa de salvarle la vida a alguien!

Esperen. Rusia había caído bastante fácil. ¿Porqué, si a él no le gustaba China?

¿O sí le gustaba?

.

—Bielorrusia.

La voz de Letonia, a mis espaldas, me asustó. Yo me había quedado allí sola, viendo lo que hacía la gente. Y no me había olvidado que lo había dejado completamente plantado.

—L-letonia—tartamudeé, todavía de espaldas. No quería girarme y verlo enojado o decepcionado de mí. Porque seguramente así estaba en esos momentos.

— ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? —preguntó tranquilamente.

—N-no—volví a tartamudear— ¿Qué t-te hace pensar eso?

— ¿Segura que estás bien?

— ¡Estoy bien! —dije, a un volumen de voz más alto de lo normal.

— ¿En serio? ¿No estás enojada?

Me alarmé. ¿No se suponía qué el que debía estar enojado era él?

Tomé aire (y valor), y giré la cabeza para ver a Letonia. Él no lucía nada feliz… pero tampoco enojado.

—Oye, no te enojes—me pidió, acercándose a mi—Lamento haberte hecho esa broma, ¿sí? Y también… perdón si me pasé un poco de la raya.

Me ruboricé al recordar sus labios sobre mi cuello y sus manos en el cierre de mi vestido. Pero lucía apenado en serio.

—No estoy enojada—contesté. Era cierto. No estaba enojada. Sólo un poco abrumada.

—Me alegra saber eso—sonrió tímidamente. Luego me tendió una mano.

La tomé rápidamente.

.

— ¡Lo siento mucho! —dije apresuradamente, de la nada. Estábamos sentados en una mesa, hablando tranquilamente, como si nada hubiera pasado. Letonia dejó su cerveza a un lado y me observó con atención— ¡No debí haberme ido!

—Ah, no pasa nada, lo hecho, hecho está. Además, me entretuve con otras cosas~.

— ¡Es que yo no quería! —Dije con un hilo de voz— ¡P-pero… fue raro!

No me esperaba una carcajada de su parte.

—Definitivamente, eres completamente adorable—comentó con una sonrisa, besándome la mejilla.

"Tú también eres adorable" pensé, mientras sonreía débilmente.

.

—…Y yo creo que por eso deberíamos reunirnos todos juntos. Todos los países de Europa del Este—terminé de contar.

—Eso es muy lindo, pero si nos juntáramos todos, se acabarían las reservas de vodka de todo el continente~—me advirtió Letonia.

—Oh, ¡pero pasaríamos un rato muy lindo! —después de todo, había que ver el lado bueno de las cosas.

—Cierto.

— ¿Y tú qué opinas?

— ¿Yo?

—Sí.

—Bueno, ya te dije que no estaría mal.

—Pero si lo organizara irías, ¿verdad~?

—No hace falta preguntar eso—bufó—Sabes que sí.

— ¿Crees que habría que invitar a Prusia?

—Si se pone igual de borracho que ahora—contestó, señalándolo—Entonces sí. Sería muy divertido.

— ¡Entonces organizaremos una fiesta de países! ¡Y podríamos invitar también al resto de Europa! O mejor aún, ¡Al resto de los países!

—Bielorrusia…

— ¿Sí?

—Ya estamos en una fiesta dónde todos los países están presentes.

—…Oh.

Pequeño detalle que me había olvidado.

Seguía hablando sobre eso, apoyando mi cabeza sobre su hombro. En determinado momento, pasé de hablar con un volumen de voz normal a murmurar las cosas, y mis ojos se fueron cerrando por el cansancio.

.

Letonia zarandeó un poco mi somnolienta persona.

— _Baltkrievija_, no te duermas~—me dijo.

—Yo no me duermo—dije entre suspiros.

—Sí, lo haces. Ahora acompáñame. Te voy a llevar a tu habitación antes de que te duermas en serio.

No me quejé. Letonia me subió a caballo de su espalda, y fuimos hacia el hotel. Me alegré de no cruzar a mi hermano.

—Espera, Letonia—lo paré.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Se me cayó un zapato.

— ¿Dónde?

—Un poco más atrás.

— ¿Me vas a hacer ir a buscarlo?

—… ¿Por favor?

—Bielorrusia, deberías dejar de pedir las cosas—murmuró, caminando hacia atrás.

— ¿Porqué?

—Porque nadie puede negarse.

—No entiendo—me quejé.

—Déjalo—farfulló, y me pasó el zapato—Aquí tienes, _Cenicienta_.

Me abstuve de decirle que yo podría ser Cenicienta, pero que él sería mi príncipe.

* * *

_¡Diccionario :D! _

Baltkrievija: "Bielorrusia" en letón.

Skaists: "Hermosa" en letón.

Latvija: "Letonia" en bielorruso.

Brat: "Hermano" en bielorruso.

Kali Laska: "Por favor" en bielorruso.

Net: "No" en ruso.

.

Perdonen el exceso de cursilidad. Y espero que no haya quedado raro, perdí la práctica en cuanto a parejas hetero xD. El próximo capítulo será el de Lituania.


	18. Lituania

**Advertencias:** Yaoi, insultos, un poco de violencia.

* * *

**Lituania**

— _¡Que comience la fiesta! _

Apenas escuché a Alemania. Estaba más ocupado viendo lo que el imbécil de Polonia hacía. Se puso un par de botellas de vodka bajo el brazo, y observó a su alrededor. En un par de segundos dio conmigo, y se formó una pequeña sonrisa en su boca. Joder, si seguía sonriendo así me iba a hacer sonrojar. Di media vuelta para irme a la barra, no sin antes avisarle a Estonia que me iba.

Me senté, y comencé a beber todo lo que había a mi alcance. Sólo quería deshacerme de la imagen del polaco siempre presente en mis pensamientos.

—Estúpido Polonia—murmuré, para darle un trago a mi whisky.

.

El alcohol no había servido de nada. Es más, hasta parecía que Polonia estaba cada vez más presente en mis pensamientos. Justo cuando deseaba quitármelo de la cabeza, ¡zas! No se quitaba ni con una licorería entera.

Un poco enfurecido, me puse de pie y caminé tambaleándome un poco hacia el patio. Intenté aparentar sobriedad, porque sí que daba lástima estar ebrios apenas comenzaba la fiesta.

Pude ver el inconfundible cabello rubio de Polonia. Se encontraba a espaldas de mí. Supongo que me oyó, porque se dio media vuelta, y yo paré en seco. Con el alcohol incluso parecía… no más hermoso, pero sí un poco _distinto_. Y no era una sensación demasiado desagradable.

—Lituania—fue su "saludo"— ¿Qué haces bebiendo?

—No te incumbe. Yo hago lo que me plazca—gruñí. No tenía derecho a inmiscuirse en mi vida. Se veía más lindo calladito.

No hace falta decir que comenzamos a discutir por nimiedades.

.

—… Eres un estúpido, Lituania—dijo Polonia, después de repetirme que no debía tomar alcohol. (Completamente hipócrita, dado que él bebía hasta de una pecera). Pero lo que en verdad me molestó, fue que me llamara "Estúpido". ¿¡Qué necesidad había de insultarme así!?

— ¿¡Cómo te atreves a decirme estúpido!? —Yo no era estúpido. Cuando pensaba en alguien estúpido, pensaba en…— ¡Ve a decirle estúpido al ruso!

—Y tú a Estados Unidos~—soltó. Pero pude notar cierto tinte de celos en su voz. Siempre se ponía ligeramente celoso cuando pensaba en el tiempo que yo pasé trabajando en la casa del americano. Con eso, se me ocurrió una maliciosa idea.

Lo hice creer que entre Estados Unidos y yo había pasado algo más que simple amistad. Y se puso de los nervios. Muchísimo. ¡Qué divertido!

.

— ¡Suficiente, Lituania! —Siseó Polonia, frunciendo el ceño, luego de un buen rato de discusiones—Ya estás demasiado mal.

— ¡Tú no me das órdenes! —chillé. El alcohol empezaba a afectarme, pero no iba a dejarlo, y menos si él lo decía.

—Bien, arréglatelas solo, rebelde incomprendido. Voy a mear.

Por más que le dije un par de cosas, él se fue de todas formas. Bufé, bebí un poco más de whisky, lo cambié por ron, y no tardé en seguirlo. No se libraría de mí tan fácilmente.

.

—Deja de acosarme—se quejó Polonia, lavándose las manos.

—Ahora sabes lo que se siente, idiota—dije. Dulce venganza.

—Yo nunca te acosé—hizo una mueca, y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Oh, ¿ya te vas? —dije, acercándome a él. Dio media vuelta, y avanzó hacia mí.

—Veamos, ¿¡qué maldito problema tienes!? —se había enojado en serio. ¡Genial! ¡Había logrado sacar al tranquilo Polonia de sus casillas!

¿Y ahora qué hacía? Por instinto natural, seguir peleando.

—Lituania, eres un jodido idiota. Estás borracho—dijo él, luego de que los insultos volaran entre nosotros.

— ¡El único borracho eres tú! —Me quejé— ¡Te voy a partir la cara! —Bueno, eso había sido un poco excesivo, pero las cosas también comenzaban a ponerme algo histérico.

Dejé la botella de ron encima de la encimera de los baños, y me lancé hacia él, dispuesto a agarrarlo de los pelos y revolcarlo por el suelo. Aunque seguramente sus cabellos serían muy suaves. También podría morderle esa piel que parecía porcelana. Quién sabe, improvisaría cuándo lo tuviera a mi mereced. Estaba demasiado cerca, ya casi.

Pero alguien se interpuso entre nosotros.

No sé qué clase de insultos le dediqué exactamente a Suiza, ya que fue el que me sujetó por la ropa.

Me intenté zafar del agarre del suizo, mientras le seguía gritando cosas a Polonia (cosas de las cuáles me arrepentiría internamente, aunque probablemente no lo reconociera en frente de alguien más). Pero al final logré llegar hacia él, acertándole de lleno un puñetazo en la nariz.

Con todo el amor del mundo~.

.

Claro que Polonia no se quedó precisamente de brazos cruzados. Apenas lanzó un grito de dolor, me atestó un golpe a mí, en el labio inferior. Deseé que no se me hubiera roto algún diente.

— ¡Hijo de Puta! —le grité, porque sí que me dolía. Podía sentir el inconfundible sabor a sangre, y las cálidas gotas bajando por el mentón.

— ¿Qué eres qué? —se burló, aunque sangraba todavía más que yo. Suiza lo había agarrado, y evitaba que me pegara patadas, como si estuviéramos en un partido de fútbol y yo fuera la pelota.

—Idiota—lo insulté en lituano.

—Sinceramente, ve a decirle eso a tu bonito americano—respondió. Jodido celoso.

— ¡Es suficiente, chicos! —nos interrumpió Suiza. Lo fulminé con la mirada. Me tenía harto. Sin importarme nada, quise atestarle un puñetazo al suizo. Pero el muy astuto se agachó, esquivándolo, y terminé golpeando a Polonia en el hombro.

—Ten más cuidado, ¡bruto! —se quejó el polaco.

Alguien abrió la puerta, chismoseó a ver qué estaba pasando, y se retiró. Creo que era Alemania, aunque no pareció muy interesado en nosotros.

Suiza seguía al medio, y Polonia tomó una botella de vodka aparentemente vacía, seguramente para lanzármela.

Todo ocurrió muy rápido. El golpe iba a ser directo al rostro de Polonia (aunque Suiza estaba al medio. No importa, golpearía a los dos de ser necesario, a uno por metido y al otro por… por ser Polonia). Pero terminé golpeando a alguien más.

.

— ¿¡Y tú qué mierda te metes!? ¿¡Es que uno no puede molerse a golpes en paz!? —salté, indignado, mientras Austria (quién nos había interrumpido) observaba a Suiza con expresión levemente preocupada— ¿¡Me estás escuchando, austríaco podrido!? ¡Mírame a los ojos cuando te grito, pianista descerebrado con complejo de gótico!

—Argh. Esa iba para Lituania—fue lo único que dijo Polonia, observando lo que había sido su preciosa botella de vodka.

— ¡Eres un asesino! —le grité, volcando nuevamente la atención hacia él. Mientras nosotros volvíamos a discutir, Suiza y Austria conversaron sobre algo que no me molesté demasiado en escuchar.

.

—Vete a la mierda…—Iba a decirle algunas cosas más, pero vi entrar a Estonia al baño, con su expresión inescrutable. Me sorprendí. Si hasta Estonia venía, era porque la cosa se nos había ido un poco de las manos. Detrás de él, Ucrania lanzó un grito que asustaría a cualquiera.

Un momento, ¿Qué hacían esos dos juntos?

.

Intenté defenderme y decirles que había sido Polonia el que había comenzado, pero no parecieron escuchar demasiado mis palabras. Estonia me lanzó una mirada de reproche que helaba la sangre. Intenté limpiarme la sangre del mentón.

—Sígueme—le dije al estonio, y ambos salimos hacia afuera. No miré hacia atrás, dónde quedaron los otros dos (Suiza y Austria se habían esfumado en algún momento que yo no registré).

Caminamos hacia afuera en un silencio irrompible, y al llegar, él me miró, y con falso interés (porque dudaba que Estonia se interesara verdaderamente por lo que me había pasado) me pidió que le contara todo.

Me pasé una lengua por la herida, que ya había menguado un poco. Escupí sangre al césped (tenía muchas ganas de quitarme ese no-muy-agradable sabor de la boca) y le pregunté qué rayos quería que le contara. Se encogió de hombros y me dijo "No cuentes nada". Lo fulminé con la mirada, y comencé a descargarme.

—Es un idiota. Idiota. Con todas las letras—comencé—Siempre está dando vueltas por todos lados.

—Creí que era un tipo perfil bajo—comentó él.

— ¡No! ¡El muy imbécil siempre está metido en todo! ¡Hasta en mi cabeza! —Estonia rodó los ojos— ¿No lo viste? Siempre juntándose con la hermana ucraniana del ruso.

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? —preguntó amargadamente el estonio.

— ¡No sé, que es irritante! Seguramente está persiguiendo ese maldito trasero soviético…

— ¿Tengo que recordarte que en tu momento tú también fuiste…?

— ¡Y un jamón, Estonia! ¡Me cago en Polonia! ¡Estoy seguro que le tiene ganas…!

—Juntarte con Estados Unidos afectó tu capacidad cerebral…

— ¡Ah, sí!, ¿también tengo que mencionar lo celoso que se pone cuando alguien le habla de Estados Unidos? Aunque fue divertido hacerle creer que pasó algo entre nosotros dos—solté una risa histérica. El efecto del alcohol comenzaba a desaparecer, y sentía todo el cuerpo cansado y dolorido—Ay, es un idiota. Como si de verdad hubiera pasado algo. Como si de verdad pudiera pensar en alguien que no fuera él…—me callé abruptamente, al darme cuenta que estaba hablando de más. Por suerte Estonia fingía escucharme, pero su mente seguramente estaba concentrada en otros asuntos de los cuáles jamás llegaría a enterarme.

.

Vimos a Ucrania y Polonia acercarse a nosotros, ésta vez con el rostro del segundo sin rastro aparente de sangre. Estonia me palmeó la espalda para darme cierto apoyo, y se quedó con la ucraniana. Me puse a pensarlo, y me di cuenta que esos dos no quedaban tan mal juntos. Qué bueno, tendría algo para molestar a mi hermano báltico…

Polonia suspiró cuándo nuestras miradas se encontraron. Esperaba que se hubiera preparado psicológicamente para disculparse, porque yo no iba a decir una palabra.

Pero cuando él se acercó más a mí, y pude ver esa expresión preocupada que delataban sus facciones, estuve a punto de arrodillarme y rogarle que se preocupara. Casi lo hacía.

—Lo siento—soltó antes de que yo pudiera cometer una locura que dañara mi orgullo por el resto de mis días.

—Me alegra que lo digas—fue lo único que pude responder, seguido de un silencio algo incómodo en el que simplemente nos quedamos observando mutuamente, con las miradas de Estonia y Ucrania fijas también en nosotros. Aunque afortunadamente estaban muy lejos como para escuchar algo.

— ¿No tendrías que decir algo más? —sugirió Polonia.

— ¿Qué debería decir? —repliqué. Él sugirió "Disculparte". Sí, claro. Aún así, había que reconocerlo, seguramente le había costado lo suyo tomar el valor para disculparse primero. Suspiré.

—Bien. Me disculpo—fue lo que dije—Supongo—agregué al final.

—Me alegro de que lo hagas, cabeza hueca—soltó. ¿Qué necesidad había de insultarme así?

Lo fulminé con la mirada, y no pude evitar alterarme. Él se excusó diciendo que "lo decía con cariño". Incluso posó una de sus manos sobre mi hombro. No quise apartarme.

—Y que te quiero mucho—añadió. Ay, no. Se me iba a subir el color rojo a la cara, e iba a quedar en vergüenza frente a él.

— ¡Deja de decir cursiladas como ésas! —chillé, apartando su mano.

—Oye, que no quería arruinarlo—volvió a excusarse—Sólo digo la verdad.

—Sí, y el café es azul—contesté sarcásticamente.

— ¿¡En serio el café es azul!? —dijo, abriendo los ojos como platos. Deseé que fuera una broma, porque era de las cosas más idiotas que había podido decir en una situación así.

—Idiota—murmuré.

—No soy idiota, sólo digo la verdad—repitió, obstinado. Observé al hombre que tenía enfrente de mí y no pude evitar ceder al impulso de abrazarlo, sin importar que se burlara de mí. Pero no lo hizo. Se quedó estático, y balbuceó algo.

—Sólo cierra la puta boca de una puta vez—lo interrumpí, antes de que me arrepintiera de lo que estaba haciendo. Apoyé la frente en su coronilla.

—Ah, con que así se siente la gloria—dijo, y aposté todo a que se encontraba sonriendo. La sangre se agolpó en mis mejillas.

—Idiota—dije, pero lo abracé más fuerte. Él también me rodeó con sus brazos.

— ¿Sabes, Lituania? A veces eres más lindo así—comentó, riendo entre dientes.

—Te dije que te callaras.

—Si es lo que tengo que hacer para que me abraces… entonces que así sea.

.

Por suerte se calló un buen rato, en el cual nos mantuvimos abrazados. Hasta que claro, el señorito volvió a abrir su _bocota_, aunque lo que dijo no fue precisamente desagradable.

— ¿En serio eres tan cercano a Estados Unidos? —preguntó de pronto.

—No.

— ¿¡De veras!?

—Sí. Sólo hablamos a veces. Lo dije para hacerte enojar.

Otro momento de silencio.

—Perdón por desconfiar de tu amistad con Estados Unidos—murmuró contra mi cuello.

—Que no es amistad—le recordé—Sólo nos juntamos a beber café de vez en cuando. Aunque me sorprende lo celoso que puedes llegar a ser. ¡Ni que yo fuera una de tus mejores botellas de vodka!

—Y, Lituania…

— ¿Qué? —pregunté de mala gana. Me gustaba más callado.

—Lo de tu tarta tradicional lituana.

— ¿Qué hay con ella? —era extraño que saltara con ésas…

—Que fue cosa de hace ya un… ¿par de siglos?

— ¿Y? —no entendía su punto.

—No valía la pena sacar el tema a colación. A pesar de que la tarta era rica.

—Ajá—suspiré. Bien, estaba borracho, cualquier argumento para echarle la culpa a Polonia era de utilidad.

— ¿Me vas a cocinar algún día? —preguntó.

—No—contesté sin detenerme a pensarlo.

—…Deberías agregarle vodka a la receta—sugirió.

—No—insistí terco. Pero, quién sabía, tal vez algún día de verdad lo sorprendería con algo cocinado por mí. Siempre había una primera vez para todo…

.

—Oye, vámonos. La mirada de esos dos me pone nervioso—dije, observando a Ucrania y a Estonia. Me preguntaba si habían estado en silencio en todo momento, o si al menos se habían dirigido la palabra.

—Como quieras—accedió Polonia, y ambos caminamos hacia el hotel, en un silencio bastante extraño.

Él decidió zanjar el asunto.

—Bien. Nos vemos luego—se despidió. Seguramente volvería a la fiesta. Me mordí el labio. No quería que se fuera. Pero tampoco pensaba rogarle de rodillas que se quedara. Aunque no tenía otra. Si no quería que se fuera, iba a tener que ceder en algo, por más pequeño que fuera.

—Espera—le dije, y me sonrojé. Me repetí a mi mismo que debía juntar valor. Él me observó, confundido, pero luego esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó.

—Quédate—murmuré.

—No te escucho. ¿Me lo repites? —no sabía si lo decía en serio, o iba en broma.

—Que te quedes, imbécil—dije en una voz más audible.

—Enseguida~—canturreó, más feliz que de costumbre.

.

Apenas Polonia entró a mi habitación, criticó mi desordenado orden. Le dije que me iría a bañar (tenía esa necesidad, además, quería limpiarme de una buena vez la sangre y el sudor). Lo dejé solo para que hiciera lo que se le diera la gana.

Eso sí, no puse el cerrojo en el baño. Tal vez debido a que _no me hubiera molestado del todo_ el que se hubiera metido conmigo en la ducha. Pero no entró en ningún momento.

Me limpié rápidamente, y tuve un momento de reflexión conmigo mismo. Si bien las cosas con Polonia no solían ser demasiado pacíficas, en el transcurso de la noche nos habíamos pasado un poco de la raya. Tal vez debía hacer algo y demostrarle que las cosas no estaban tan mal.

.

Lo primero que vi al salir de la ducha, con una toalla en la cintura, fue a Polonia en cuatro patas en el suelo. Le pregunté qué rayos hacía.

—Inspección rutinaria. Nada fuera de lo normal—comenté, sacando mi ropa interior de la maleta. Ah, bien, chismoseaba mis cosas.

—Dámelo—le exigí.

—No se me da la gana.

—No seas estúpido. Tengo que vestirme—gruñí, acercándome a él. Aprovechó para agarrar la ropa con la que pensaba vestirme, y me dijo "_Si las quieres, ven a buscarlas_".

Inmediatamente me lancé a él para perseguirlo, pero corrió por la habitación con mi ropa. Le chillé un par de cosas, hasta que paró en seco. Y como yo estaba tan enfrascado en la carrera, choqué con él, casi llevándomelo por delante. Le quité mi ropa de las manos. Ja. Había ganado.

O eso pensé, hasta que me empujó en la cama y se posicionó encima de mí.

— ¡Quítate de encima! —solté.

—Mira, después de lo que pasó, quiero terminar bien la maldita noche—murmuró contra mi oído, deslizando las manos por mi vientre. Joder. Y eso que la toalla apenas me tapaba la mitad de mis partes bajas.

Delineó con su dedo índice esa línea de vello castaño que comenzaba bajo mi ombligo y seguía hasta… ciertas partes privadas de mi anatomía.

— ¿¡Qué demonios te sucede!? —grité.

—No seas tan ruidoso. Vas a despertar a todo el mundo.

—Polonia, sal de arriba mío en éste mismo instante o…

— ¿O qué, señorito rebelde y borracho que golpea a todo el mundo?

—Te arrepentirás de esto—siseé, intentando zafarme, pero era prácticamente imposible. Él me tenía completamente inmovilizado.

—Ya. Sí, probablemente lo haga. Pero mientras tanto…—sonrió de lado y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Era demasiado complicado. Por un lado, me alivié que hiciera algo inocente como un simple beso en la mejilla. Por otro, me irritó esa acción. Tenía unas irrefrenables ganas de gritarle…

— ¡Los besos en la mejilla se los das a tu amiga ucraniana, no a mí!

La cara que puso el polaco fue épica. Pocas veces se mostraba tan sorprendido. Y aproveché para estamparle un beso (algo brusco, debo reconocerlo), para luego apartarlo de encima de mí.

Me puse de pie, vistiéndome, saboreando el triunfo. "_Así se hace, Lituania_" me auto felicité. Pero no duró mucho, porque Polonia no era de los que se daban por vencidos tan fácilmente. Se incorporó rápidamente de la cama, abrazándome por detrás, y me habló al oído.

—_Ay, Liet…_—dijo con tono reprobatorio, pero con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios— ¿Para qué vas a ponerte la ropa, si los dos sabemos que te la voy a terminar arrancando?

* * *

Amo el LietPol 2P!, aunque es más un PolLiet. Espero que a ustedes les haya gustado :D El próximo capítulo será el de Hungría. En varios reviews pidieron capítulos de algunos personajes como Suecia y Prusia, pero no se preocupen, están en la primera mitad, por así decirlo xD. So... muchas gracias por todo :3.


	19. Hungría

**Advertencias:** Acosos y obsesiones (?) Mismas advertencias que el capítulo del griego~.

* * *

**Hungría**

— _¡Que comience la fiesta! _

Miré hacia todos lados, pero no lograba localizar al prusiano.

— ¡Grecia! —llamé a mi mejor amigo, acomodándome el peinado una vez más. Él se giró, y por un segundo pareció aturdido, pero luego recuperó la compostura. Me pregunté por qué habría sido eso.

—Estás increíblemente guapa—dijo. Yo lo observé con sorpresa, ya que no era común que el griego elogiara a alguien (sólo si se los quería tirar). Pero al instante volteé la cabeza, buscando a Prusia con la mirada.

— ¿Lo has visto? —le pregunté a mi amigo, ya que seguramente lo habría hecho— ¿A Prusia? —especifiqué, dado que no todos estaban tan interesados como yo en el albino.

—No—contestó inmediatamente. Suspiré. Seguramente lo habría visto, pero no lo recordaba.

Me fui hacia el pasillo, ya que con un poco de suerte, Prusia estaría por ahí. Pero antes de llegar, me choqué con alguien.

El amargado, estúpido e insoportable de Austria.

—Fíjate por donde caminas, imbécil—solté, furiosa, ya que encontrarme con él siempre me arruinaba el día. O en aquella situación, la noche.

—Y tú deberías dejar de buscar a Prusia como una desesperada—dijo él, sonriendo maliciosamente.

—No te importa lo que haga—siseé enfadada. Lo fulminé con la mirada y continué mi camino hacia el pasillo.

— ¡Con ese vestido tan corto casi puedo ver tus ovarios! —me gritó Austria.

— ¡Vete a la mierda! —grité en mi idioma, y él soltó una carcajada para luego irse.

.

Prusia no estaba en el exterior. Decidí volver a entrar, a ver si lograba verlo por algún lado.

Luego lo vi, dando vueltas en círculo por el salón. Sonreí, y fui corriendo hacia dónde estaba él.

—_Poroszország~_—lo llamé en húngaro, y él paró en seco. Incluso creo que tembló.

Definitivamente, estaba muy emocionado de verme.

Comenzó a decir que me alejara de él. Lo típico.

—Hungría... —comenzó él, mientras yo me aferraba a su brazo.

— ¿Sí? —pregunté.

—…Lindo vestido—dijo, y me desarmó por completo. Había esperado muchas cosas, pero no un cumplido.

Mientras yo me quedaba aturdida, él aprovechó para zafarse y salir corriendo de allí.

Luego reaccioné, y lo seguí a toda velocidad. Aunque se mezcló entre la gente, y a partir de ahí fue imposible seguirlo.

.

Llegué afuera, y me crucé con Canadá.

—Hungría—me llamó, y yo me extrañé bastante, dado que era raro que él se dirigiera a mí.

— ¿Qué pasa? —quise saber. Él le dio una calada a su cigarro antes de responder, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo. Pero yo no lo tenía. Prusia se estaba escapando.

—Prusia no está. Se fue—respondió el canadiense.

— ¿A dónde? —pregunté por inercia.

—No sé exactamente. Dijo que a su habitación, o algo así.

Medité un segundo eso. No me convencía. Me olía a que Prusia había convencido a Canadá de que dijera eso. Por lo tanto, no debía darme por vencida con mi búsqueda.

—No me importa lo que digas—solté finalmente—Iré a buscarlo de todas formas.

Canadá masculló algo que no pude escuchar, pero no me importó demasiado. Volví al interior del salón, deseando encontrarme con Prusia. Y lo vi.

Lástima que estaba con el insufrible de Austria.

.

—_Prusiaaaaa~_—dije, acercándome triunfalmente a ésos dos. Prusia abrió los ojos y se alteró. Lo abracé rápidamente, mientras Austria nos observaba con expresión aburrida. Se puso de pie y se fue.

—Por fin ése idiota se fue—comenté sin poder evitarlo. El prusiano se zafó de mi abrazo, respirando agitadamente. ¡Sabía que me amaba tanto que lo dejaba sin aliento!

Él murmuró algo, pero no lo escuché muy bien. Le dije que se relajara y compartiéramos una cerveza (¡Beso indirecto!).

— ¿Si bebo una cerveza, prometes no tocarme más? —inquirió.

—Prometo no tocarte más… pero sólo ésta noche—mentí.

—Puedo vivir con eso—aceptó. Me dio un poco de lástima, pero luego empezó a beber cerveza.

En un principio me pareció sexy. Me acerqué más a él, y observé cómo se ruborizaba hasta las orejas. Pero continuó bebiendo cerveza, haciendo todo lo posible para apartar la mirada de mí. No entendía porque esa necesidad de ser tan tímido conmigo. Seguramente se debía a que yo era mujer, y él era demasiado tímido con las mujeres. Sí, debía ser eso. Nunca lo había visto interactuar demasiado con alguna mujer. Sólo conmigo, y era sólo porque yo lo buscaba.

Lancé un suspiro de ensueño, acomodando mi cabeza sobre su hombro. Era muy lindo estar así con él.

Hasta que él comenzó a beber de más.

.

Prusia tenía un sonrojo en sus mejillas a causa del alcohol. Su ceño estaba fruncido. Le avisé que había tomado demasiado. Él lo negó, y continuó bebiendo de su lata de cerveza. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas había bebido. Tal vez había sido una mala idea hacerlo beber.

Aunque claro, siempre podía echarle la culpa a Austria.

— ¿No crees que podríamos… no sé… ir a otro lado? —insinué. Tal vez tendría algo de suerte, y él vendría conmigo sin tener que forzarlo demasiado. Sentí un cosquilleo agradable al imaginarme lo que podría llegar a pasar si ése hombre no tuviera inhibiciones. Deslicé un dedo desde su mentón hasta sus pectorales. Esperé que se ruborizara y temblara, pero permaneció impasible, como si el contacto no lo pusiera nervioso (Cosa que usualmente sucedía).

— ¿Porqué ir a otro lado? Aquí hay cerveza—me respondió. Y fue una de las pocas veces que tuve la necesidad de golpearlo.

—No lo entiendes—solté—Quiero más privacidad. Podríamos pasar un buen rato…

—Escucha—me interrumpió bruscamente, y yo me sorprendí, dado que eso no era común en el—No estoy interesado en tus tetas.

— ¿¡Qué mierda te pasa!? —Solté, sin poder contenerme— ¡Eres jodidamente insoportable! —nunca creí que fuera capaz de decir eso, pero Prusia borracho superaba las expectativas de cualquiera.

Creí que pediría perdón con la poca conciencia que debía de quedarle, pero tomó una botella de ron y comenzó a beber precipitadamente.

Era lo que faltaba. Le dije que estaba loco. Él prácticamente se rió en mi cara.

Sí, definitivamente insoportable.

Me fui, dejándolo solo. ¡Eso no era lo que me había esperado para ésa noche! Quería estar con él, no pelearme. Quería besarlo, no que me sacara de quicio.

Estúpido Prusia.

Sentía la necesidad de hablar con alguien. ¡No podía ser que el siempre perfecto y amor de mi vida estuviera haciendo eso! Vi a Grecia, y lo miré, intentando darme cuenta si estaba ocupado por otra cosa o tenía un rato para mí.

Al final, sí lo estaba. Salimos afuera, y comencé a desahogarme. Él me escuchó pacientemente, asintiendo de vez en cuando.

Uf, Grecia sí que era un muy buen amigo.

.

—Eres un buen amigo, Grecia—dije después de la charla. Lo observé atentamente. En determinado momento me abrazó, y no lo sentí precisamente fraternal.

En realidad, el griego no era para nada feo. Tenía cabellos claros que enmarcaban un rostro de facciones perfectas y masculinas. Unos ojazos celestes completaban el cuadro, además de unos músculos muy bien formados.

Pero claro, jamás podría verlo como algo más que mi amigo. Después de todo, nos habíamos criado un buen tiempo juntos. Sonreí. Era un hermano. Le di un gran abrazo.

—Casi como un hermano—agregué con una risita después de aclararle lo buen amigo que era—Gracias por estar conmigo todos estos años. O mejor dicho, siglos.

Él no respondió.

.

Lo solté después de un largo rato de estar abrazándolo. Seguramente le estaba quitando tiempo, y él deseaba estar con alguien haciendo cosas más _interesantes_. También llegué a la conclusión de que tal vez el prusiano estaría un poco mejor. ¡Y podría ir a buscarlo para pasar el buen rato que tanto ansiaba con él!

—Creo que debería ir adentro y volver con él. No estaba muy en sus cabales… —comencé, pero Grecia me interrumpió.

—Yo no creo que debas volver—soltó—Acabas de decir que no está en sus cabales. Déjalo un rato para que se tranquilice—visto así, era bastante coherente. Pero, ¡ya lo había dejado en paz un buen rato!

—Tienes razón. Pero, ¿sabes? Creo que la primera vez que estoy tan cerca de verlo alcoholizado—dije—Es una tentación demasiado grande ir y aprovecharse de él, pero no tendría gracia. Me gusta más cuándo está sobrio.

—Así que no vas a ir—murmuró.

—Al contrario. Iré—decidí.

Me puse de pie, pero el griego me tomó de la mano y me impidió irme.

.

Estaba algo confundida por eso. ¿Acaso había algo mal?

— ¿Qué sucede? —quise saber. Primero Prusia borracho, y luego Grecia actuando extraño.

—No quiero que vayas—contestó. Bueno, era normal que se preocupara por mí. Era mi mejor amigo, casi un hermano. Supongo que no le agradaba la idea de que fuera a buscar a un prusiano borracho. ¡Pero estaría todo bien! Lo tranquilicé. Pero él apretó los dientes.

— ¿Me vas a soltar? —pregunté.

—No—soltó.

— ¿Por qué no? —él estaba realmente serio, lo que era muy extraño—Grecia, me estás asustando.

Me acercó más a él. Creí que me diría un secreto, o algo. Pero no, lo que hizo fue algo muy diferente. Y completamente sorpresivo.

Me besó.

.

Un cosquilleo me recorrió el estómago. Y no era precisamente desagradable. Sólo un poco extraño.

Grecia se apartó de mí rápidamente. Lo observé con los ojos muy abiertos. Tomé asiento a su lado, queriendo hacerle preguntas. Pero recordé ése cosquilleo, y no pude evitar acariciarle una mejilla. Él se sonrojó, cosa extraña, porque era capaz de hacer cosas más degeneradas sin siquiera inmutarse. Suspiré, y volví a besarlo.

No me arrepentí.

De hecho, besar a Grecia no se sentía muy mal. Por inercia, respondí. Tal vez no fue lo más sabio que pude hacer en ése momento, pero… no fue tan malo.

¿Malo? Al contrario. Algunos decían que no existían realmente "buenos besadores". Pero Grecia echaba por tierra todo eso. Ésa nación era jodidamente buena besando.

.

Me separé un poco de Grecia, queriendo tomar aire. Pero no me aparté demasiado. Cerré los ojos, y volví a besarlo. Se sentía bien.

Y cuando cerraba los ojos, no podía evitar imaginarme que podría estar besando a Prusia. Incluso creo que susurré su nombre alguna vez.

Pero me separaba, entreabría los ojos, y veía allí a mi amigo, no al prusiano.

.

Si bien eso no era precisamente lindo (saber que besaba a Grecia y no a Prusia), intenté que no me afectara demasiado. Además, seguramente el griego no le daba importancia. Tal vez simplemente se dio cuenta de que no había nadie interesante para él en la fiesta, y quiso desahogarse conmigo. Y yo estaba mal porque Prusia actuaba como estúpido.

Bien, no había nada de lo que preocuparse.

Aunque… era extraño pensar que para Grecia se trataba de un juego. No por la forma en la que me abrazaba, o las caricias que me daba, o la forma tan apasionada de besarme.

.

Pasé las manos por el cuerpo de Grecia por enésima vez. Sus manos viajaron por mis muslos, colándose por debajo del vestido, y acariciando mis nalgas. Me debatí entre el impulso de empujarlo lejos y el de permitir que siguiera. No sabía qué hacer. Me limitaba a enterrar los dedos en sus cabellos claros.

Grecia se apartó súbitamente, jadeando.

—Espera—fue lo que dijo. Yo me ruboricé al darme cuenta que estaba sentada encima de él, con el vestido demasiado desarreglado, mostrando parte de mi ropa interior.

— ¿Sucede algo? —pregunté, un poco aturdida por esa interrupción tan repentina.

—Suceden muchas cosas—respondió, taciturno.

—Lo sé—murmuré. La vergüenza me asaltó, y sentí ganas de llorar. Me había dejado llevar demasiado, y apenas había pensado las cosas con la cabeza—Supongo que tenemos que hablar esto—él asintió con la cabeza. Y al observar la forma en la que me miraba, deduje que tal vez eso no había sido un simple intercambio de saliva para él. Que era algo más—Aunque ahora no estoy lista.

—Yo tampoco—susurró. Bien. Porque iba a necesitar pensar un poco lo que había pasado. Aunque cuanto antes llegara a una conclusión, mejor.

—Déjame pensarlo ésta noche, ¿sí? —le pedí.

—Tomas decisiones rápidamente—soltó.

—No me gusta demasiado alargar estos asuntos más de lo debido—susurré.

— ¿Qué?

—Nada importante—sonreí, de forma un poco falsa—Nos vemos mañana, ¿sí?

Me puse de pie, intentando arreglarme un poco. Observé a Grecia antes de irme, y le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Me observó con una mirada que prácticamente pedía a los gritos algo, aunque no me daba cuenta de qué.

.

Apoyé el trasero sobre la cama, observando la pared de la habitación como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Como si ahí estuvieran las respuestas que buscaba. Pero no, era una simple pared.

Suspiré, y me refregué los ojos. Tenía algo de sueño, y demasiadas dudas en la cabeza. ¿Por qué me había dejado llevar? ¿Habría significado algo para Grecia? ¿Qué podría haber llegado a pasar si él no me hubiera apartado a tiempo? Me ruboricé al pensar en eso último.

Pasé toda la noche pensando acerca de ello.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado :3 Ahora seguiremos con Letonia. ¡Saludos!


	20. Letonia

**Advertencias:** Hetero. Sumado a las mismas advertencias que en capítulos anteriores~.

* * *

**Letonia**

— _¡Que comience la fiesta! _

Suspiré, sabiendo que me encontraría con Bielorrusia en apenas unos momentos. Aunque no la encontraba con la mirada. Me llevó unos momentos.

Pero lo logré, la vi a lo lejos: se encontraba conversando con su hermana mayor.

— ¿Te molesta que te deje solo un momento? —le pregunté a Estonia, ya que suponía que se quedaría solo en cuestión de minutos, dado que Lituania también se iría—Es que debo encontrarme con alguien.

No me equivoqué demasiado, ya que antes de irme escuché que Lituania decía algo similar.

Bielorrusia vino prácticamente corriendo hacia mí (o caminando rápido, lo más rápido que le permitían los tacones).

.

La saludé con una sonrisa. Se veía realmente hermosa, y más cuándo sonrió en respuesta. Tomó rápidamente mi mano, y caminamos por el pasillo, hacia afuera.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó, mientras yo me ocupaba de mirar a ambos lados por si alguien nos seguía. Y con "alguien" me refería a Rusia.

—Afuera—respondí, mientras se me ocurría una idea bastante graciosa.

— ¿Por qué vamos? —siguió.

—Tengo que decirte algo~.

— ¿Qué me vas a decir? —insistió. A veces era demasiado curiosa. De todas formas seguía siendo una ternura. Le di un beso en la frente, cosa que la mantuvo callada hasta que llegamos afuera— ¿Ahora sí podemos hablar? —preguntó entonces, dando pequeños saltitos.

—Sí, supongo que podemos—respondí, más tranquilo. Estábamos uno enfrente del otro.

— ¿Y qué me tenías que decir? —apenas dijo eso, decidí poner en marcha mi pequeña broma.

—Estuve pensándolo un tiempo… —comencé. Ella adoptó una expresión soñadora al instante, y por un segundo, temí acabar con esa inocencia con una simple broma. Pero continué—Y no hemos tenido muchas dificultades para estar juntos—tomé aire, y ella parecía tener la mirada perdida, aunque con una sonrisa en la cara—Pero me incomodan muchas cosas. La principal es Rusia—mentí, porque en realidad me importaba muy poco lo que el ruso opinara—Así que deberíamos cortar. Y sí, creo que será lo mejor para los dos—finalicé, haciendo una falsa mueca.

— ¿Eh? —Dijo ella, atónita— ¿Me repites la última parte?

—Que deberíamos cortar—zanjé, intentando que no me doliera la forma en la cual sus ojos perdían ese brillo alegre. Ay, era sólo una broma. "Mantenla, Letonia, mantenla, y luego le darás el mejor beso de todos".

— ¿Cortar qué? —siguió.

—Terminar con esto, Bielorrusia. Nuestra relación no da para más—finalicé. Al instante, pude ver las lágrimas prácticamente aflorar por sus ojos.

Carajo.

.

No podía creer que se hubiera tomado la broma en serio. Por un segundo creí que una personalidad psicópata afloraría y me amenazaría con el objeto punzante que tuviera más a mano (si es que había uno). O que mínimo se enojaría y me dedicara unos cuantos insultos. Pero no, le lagrimearon los ojos y puso una expresión de dolor que me destrozó el alma. Lo último que quería era hacerle llorar. Joder, ¿por qué ella tenía que ser tan especial a veces?

Intenté tranquilizarla, diciéndole que todo era broma. Supongo que me creyó, porque pareció aliviada al instante.

—P-perdón. E-es que no quiero que me dejes. ¡N-ni siquiera tuve t-tiempo de demostrarte cuánto te quería!

—Lo sé, fue muy feo lo que dije. Es que en realidad quise decir otra cosa, pero no sabía cómo empezar—eso último era cierto. En realidad si quería decirle algo referente a nuestra relación, que podía hacerla terminar por completo, aunque eso sería de acuerdo mutuo.

—E-es que t-te quiero mucho—siguió tartamudeando, sonrojada, y refregándose los ojos. Si bien no había llorado, se le habían nublado bastante.

—Ya, ya, era una broma. Tranquila—le aseguré, acariciándole los sedosos cabellos rubios.

— ¿E-en serio? —siguió.

—Sí, en serio. No te dejaré—hice una pausa, decidiendo enfrentarlo—Sólo quería preguntarte algo.

— ¿Q-qué cosa? —suspiré.

—Si estás segura de seguir con esto.

— ¿Acaso vuelves a sugerir que cortemos? —se alarmó. Precisamente, eso era lo que no quería lograr. "Bien pensado, Letonia" me dije sarcásticamente.

—No, te dije que había sido una broma. Una de mal gusto—me apresuré a explicarle—Sólo qué… es decir, está tu hermano. Y… no sé. ¿Crees que debamos contarle sobre lo nuestro?

Ella dudó por un segundo.

—No sería… inteligente… contarle—contestó ella, meditando las palabras.

—… ¿Pero?

—Pero me gustaría—reconoció, avergonzada.

—Lo haremos.

— ¿¡En serio!? —me observó sorprendida.

—Sí—contesté.

—…Te matará.

—Entonces déjame disfrutar los últimos minutos de mi vida contigo.

.

Apenas dije eso, un sonrojo adorable cubrió sus mejillas. No pude evitar besarla, cosa que llevaba deseando hacer desde hacía un buen tiempo. O mejor dicho, desde la última vez que nos habíamos visto.

Ella rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos, y supuse que se habría puesto de puntas de pie para alcanzarme con mayor facilidad. Yo también la abracé, por la cintura. Tal vez no fuera la cintura más estrecha del mundo, pero para mí la silueta de Bielorrusia era perfecta así como era.

Y había extrañado mucho la magnífica sensación de sentir sus labios contra los míos.

.

Parecía demasiado perfecto como para ser cierto. Como si fuera la escena en la que se desarrolla el último drama de la película, justo cuando crees que todo va a terminar medianamente bien. Me abstuve de gritar improperios contra aquél que nos interrumpió con un brusco empujón.

Aunque luego vino otra nación a interrumpirnos. Sentía que las ansias asesinas en mí aumentaban, pero Bielorrusia me tranquilizó con uno de sus besos.

—Esto me tiene harto—me quejé, tomándola de la mano. Busqué con la mirada algún lugar dónde hubiera más privacidad, y, ¡_Eureka_! Lo encontré.

Aunque era detrás de un arbusto, pero bueno.

.

— ¿Estás bien? —le pregunté, viéndola sentarse sobre el césped. Ella asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza.

—Es un lindo lugar. ¡No nos interrumpirán! —Comentó, feliz—Por cierto, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

—Lo que tú quieras—sonreí.

Ella comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, seguramente se encontraba nerviosa o avergonzada.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer, Bielorrusia? —le pregunté.

—Yo… esto… —me pregunté que querría, dado que no se me ocurrían razones que explicaran esa vergüenza.

— ¿Quieres un beso? —bromeé. Al parecer mi broma no estaba tan errada, dado que asintió tímidamente con la cabeza— ¿Eh? ¿En serio? —Ella volvió a asentir—Sabes que no tienes que ponerte tímida para pedirlo.

—Ya sé… pero me daba un poco de vergüenza—murmuró por lo bajo.

Era adorable. No pude evitar "concederle" ese pequeño capricho, y moví mis labios suavemente sobre los de ella.

Hasta ahí todo bien. Pero en cierto momento, los besos pasaron a ser bastante más candentes. Y la verdad, no era que me molestara. De hecho, quería seguir… aunque no estaba seguro de si ella querría.

Aunque no había respuesta negativa.

Aparté por un momento mis labios de los suyos, y bajé hasta rozar su cuello mi boca. La besé suavemente, arrancándole un suspiro. Continué besándola allí, mientras ella enredaba sus manos en mi cabello.

Comencé a olvidar que estábamos afuera, detrás del arbusto. Recosté a Bielorrusia sobre el césped, posicionándome encima de ella. Tenía ambas manos en su cintura. Utilicé una para acariciarle la espalda baja, y llegué al cierre de su vestido. Por un segundo me enfrenté al dilema mental de si dejar el cierre en paz o bajarlo y que fuese lo que Dios quisiera, cuando sentí que alguien invadía nuestra privacidad.

Alemania había retirado algunas ramas, y se asomó por encima de nosotros. Fue jodidamente incómodo, sobre todo cuándo me percaté de que estaba prácticamente a punto de desnudar a mi novia. Al menos el alemán parecía demasiado borracho. Con suerte se le olvidaría que nos había visto en una situación tan comprometedora.

—Ups—fue lo que dijo el fornido—Lo siento. Buscaré otro lugar.

Se me subió el color rojo al rostro. Suspiré, y antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, Bielorrusia se apartó de mí y se puso de pie.

— ¿Sucede algo? —pregunté, y ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Debo ir a buscar a mis hermanos.

— ¿De veras? —la verdad no le creía demasiado.

—Sí. Nos vemos después—musitó, dándose la vuelta. Le pedí que esperara, pero se alejó a toda velocidad, y yo permanecí ahí, pensando qué rayos había hecho mal como para asustarla.

Joder, sabía que me había ido al carajo con la broma.

Me puse de pie, y recorrí el lugar hasta que di con Estonia, al menos alguien conocido. Decidí tener una charla con él y fastidiarlo un momento. Tal vez pudiera sacarle algo interesante al cerebrito.

.

—Ya, me iré—anuncié, porque el estonio parecía un poco molesto. ¡_Yay_! Había logrado que reaccionara.

— ¿Vas a buscar a tu novia? —me deprimió un poco pensar en cómo me había dejado plantado.

—Sí, por supuesto. ¿Y tú?

— ¿Yo qué?

— ¿Vas a ir a buscar a la mujer de tus sueños?

—No necesito una mujer—se quejó.

—Ya veremos…

—Vete al diablo.

Le saqué la lengua, aunque no me fui al diablo, sólo entré al salón confiando en encontrar allí a Bielorrusia.

.

Entré al salón, y pude observar a Bielorrusia a lo lejos. Se encontraba conversando con su hermano.

Tragué saliva. ¿Con qué excusa me acercaría a ella? Rusia no sabía nada, y si me dirigía a hablarle a su hermana… bueno, digamos que no sería una situación demasiado agradable.

Los espié desde lejos, intentando juntar valor para acercarme. Cierto, podía decirle a Rusia las verdades en la cara, pero de ahí a aguantar la presión de estar con Bielorrusia, había un largo trecho.

.

Rusia terminó yéndose, y dejando a Bielorrusia sola. Seguramente ella lo había aburrido con alguno de sus parloteos interminables. Aunque a mí no me desagradaban. A veces decía cosas bastante divertidas.

Me acerqué con cuidado al lugar dónde estaba ella. Di una última vista panorámica al salón, asegurándome de que no hubiera nadie que me intentara matar por acercarme a mi novia.

Y tomé aire, antes de decir su nombre.

.

Al escuchar que la llamaba, Bielorrusia se sobresaltó, aunque no se giró para verme.

—L-letonia—al menos se había dado cuenta de que era mi voz. Aunque no había necesidad de tartamudear.

— ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? —pregunté para iniciar una conversación. No quería ponerme histérico y bombardearla a preguntas (Vamos, yo tenía que dar el ejemplo siendo el hombre en la relación).

Ella volvió a tartamudear, contestando que no. Le pregunté si estaba bien, pero se notaba a leguas que mentía.

— ¿En serio? ¿No estás enojada? —volví a preguntar. Ella se giró hacia mí. No lucía su sonrisa de siempre.

Ay, no, seguramente la había hecho enojar con esa fea broma. Me apresuré a disculparme, por enésima vez.

—No estoy enojada—contestó, y sonrió levemente. Ahí sí tuve la sensación de que estaba siendo honesta.

.

Nos sentamos juntos en una mesa. Un silencio no muy incómodo se formó entre nosotros. La verdad, no lo estaba pasando mal. Para nada. Estaba completamente relajado, con mi cerveza, observando a Prusia hacer estupideces (Definitivamente, él fue el entretenimiento de la noche), hasta que la voz de Bielorrusia le dio un pequeño giro a los acontecimientos.

— ¡Lo siento mucho! —exclamó apresuradamente, sin nada que me lo advirtiera. Porque no, era el tipo de cosas que suceden espontáneamente y nadie te prepara para eso. Además, el que debía disculparse era yo. Y ya lo hice.

La observé con atención, curioso por la razón de la disculpa.

— ¡No debí haberme ido! —continuó, sonrojada.

Así que era eso lo que sucedía. Bueno, la verdad era que no había sido muy bonito quedar solo y que ella huyera. Aunque… era una forma de estar a mano. Yo le había hecho una broma de mal gusto, ella me había dejado solo a mitad de la diversión (_Snif_, viéndolo así, lo segundo era un cruel castigo).

—Ah, no pasa nada, lo hecho, hecho está—intenté tranquilizarla, dado que estábamos en paz—Además, me entretuve con otras cosas~—como molestar a Estonia.

Después de un par de palabras tranquilizantes, acabó con lo de pedir perdón. Y comenzó a hablar sobre una reunión para juntarnos todos, y así tal vez, poder contarle las cosas a su hermano.

.

—Podríamos pasar un buen rato—insistió— ¡Podría cocinar galletas para todos!

—Tendrías que hacer _muuuuuchas_ galletas—le recordé.

— ¿Tú vendrías?

—Por supuesto. Con más razón si hay galletas. Hechas por ti.

— ¡Sería la mejor reunión de todas si asistieran todos! —concluyó ilusionada. Sonreí y tomé su mano. Ella se sonrojó, pero continuó hablando, más feliz que antes.

Más tarde apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro, y sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse.

—Debería… pedirle ayuda a Ucrania…—bostezó.

.

Al poco rato me percaté de que estaba cerca de dormirse en serio. La zarandeé un poco, intentando despertarla. Ella se quejó un poco, diciendo que no se estaba durmiendo, aunque su cara de cansancio y los ojos queriendo cerrarse la delataban.

—Te voy a llevar a tu habitación antes de que te duermas en serio—ordené. Ella suspiró, y yo le hice señas para que se subiera a mi espalda, ya que parecía que ella se desplomaría en el sueño.

Comenzamos a andar hasta el hotel. Ella tarareó una canción por lo bajo, hasta que paró en seco y me llamó.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté.

—Se me cayó un zapato—dijo ella. Parpadeé, atónito, pensando que de todas las cosas posibles me venía a suceder una de las más bizarras.

— ¿Dónde? —volví a preguntar.

Al final, me terminó convenciendo de volver hacia atrás a buscarlo. Le tendí el zapato, y ella se lo colocó solita.

—Muchas gracias—dijo, y luego bostezó—Creo que me voy a dormir.

Se puso de puntas de pie para darme un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

— ¿Nos vemos mañana? —pregunté, esperanzado.

—Seguramente—sonrió con una expresión de cansancio. Luego hizo una pausa, antes de entrar a su habitación—Te amo.

Cerró la puerta rápidamente antes de que yo pudiera responderle "_Yo más_".

Suspiré, y caminé con parsimonia hacia mi habitación. Me tumbé sobre la cama, tratando de asimilar todo lo que había pasado.

Y llegué a la conclusión de que debía hablar con Rusia sobre lo mío con su hermana. Definitivamente.

* * *

Don't worry, el próximo será el de Su-San :D! Espero que les haya gustado :)


	21. Suecia

**Advertencias:** Yaoi, Lime tirando a Lemmon.

* * *

**Suecia**

— _¡Que comience la fiesta! _

Intenté divisar a Finlandia entre la cantidad de naciones que había. Para colmo, muchas de las naciones tenían cabello rubio, al ser él también rubio, se camuflaba bastante más fácil.

Maldición. Finlandia era un poco… extraño. Tenía períodos en los que hacíamos cosas juntos, sin problemas. En otros, se alejaba completamente de mí. Decía que lo confundía demasiado.

— ¿Vas a tomarte eso? —me preguntó Noruega, señalando la botella de vodka que yo sostenía. Negué con la cabeza, ya que estaba concentrado en otras cosas, y le di la botella. Me apresuré en buscar a Finlandia por todo el salón.

Pero no lo vi, por lo que salí hacia afuera, alterado. ¿Dónde rayos estaba?

.

Finlandia no estaba afuera. Sólo vi a Bielorrusia y Letonia en la puerta del pasillo.

Suspiré. ¿Ahora qué razón tenía para escapar de mí?

En parte me irritaba. Pero por otra parte… era divertido _jugar _así. Después de todo, me tenía fé. Lo encontraría, tarde o temprano.

Y cuando eso sucediera, las cosas se iban a poner muy buenas~.

.

Entré al salón. Conocía a mi _esposa_. Él no podía resistirse al alcohol.

No me costó identificar su cabecita rubia, en la barra, con Alemania e Italia. Si hubiera sido sólo Alemania, hubiera estado tentado de ir a golpearlo, pero si estaba con el italiano, no tenía de qué preocuparme.

Nuestras miradas (la mía y la de Finlandia), se cruzaron. Noté que se percató de mi presencia, y juraría que hasta podía oler su nerviosismo.

Se puso de pie de un salto, y salió corriendo en la dirección opuesta a mí. Yo arrugué la nariz y lo seguí. No se escaparía tan fácilmente.

.

—_Finland!_—Grité, cuando llegó al pasillo. Tuve que esquivar a un par de personas, y volvió a huir.

Maldición…

—Finlandia~—lo llamé en voz alta. Él me ignoró y apresuró el paso— ¡Finlandia, me cago en…!

—Oye—me interrumpió Japón, que se encontraba recostado contra una pared—Si vas a gritar tus dramas sentimentales, lo haces afuera.

Le hubiera dedicado un par de palabras groseras, pero su cara de "_voy a asesinar al siguiente que se me ponga enfrente con el objeto que sea_" me hizo desistir.

.

No lo volví a ver, pero pude identificar a Dinamarca en el salón. Me acerqué a él, seguramente estaba al tanto de algo. Antes de llamarlo, le robé un paquete de pastillas de menta del bolsillo, sin que se diera cuenta.

—Dinamarca—lo llamé— ¿Has visto a Finlandia?

Él pareció ponerse nervioso. Eso sólo podía significar que lo había visto, pero no podía delatarlo. Ése danés era demasiado predecible.

—Suecia, deja de atormentar a Dinamarca con tus bromas sobre daneses—refunfuñó Noruega, detrás de mí.

—No estaba haciendo bromas sobre daneses—admití, y el noruego me fulminó con la mirada—Al menos no ésta vez—tuve que reconocer.

—Vete—me gruñó Noruega.

— ¿Tú viste a Finlandia?

—No—cortó el noruego. Levanté las manos.

—Vengo en son de paz—expliqué—Sólo quería saber dónde estaba Finlandia. Me voy, me voy.

—Más te vale, _Sverige_.

—Noruega, deja de ser tan malo con Suecia—fue lo que escuché que dijo Dinamarca, antes de dejarlos solos completamente.

.

—Ahora sí te tengo—susurré contra el oído del finlandés.

—Déjame—se quejó él, luego de soltar una grosería en su idioma.

Intentó apartarse. Aunque lo tenía difícil. Se encontraba de espaldas a mí, contra una de las paredes del salón. Los demás estaban demasiado ocupados bailando o bebiendo como para percatarse de nuestra presencia.

Yo tamborileé los dedos contra la pared, asegurándose de que mi respiración rozase su nuca. Él se estremeció al instante.

—Dime~—comencé— ¿Porqué corres ésta vez?

—Que me dejes en paz—volvió a quejarse él, girando un poco la cabeza y dirigiéndome una mirada amenazante por el rabillo del ojo.

—Y tú no me contestas—insistí.

— ¿Podemos dejar ésta estupidez? —discrepó.

—Podemos conversarlo afuera—sugerí, alzando las cejas.

Él me estudió con una expresión inescrutable por unos segundos.

—Bien—accedió al final.

.

—Dime—exigí.

—No—cortó Finlandia.

Y ese diálogo se repetía por enésima vez.

—Quiero saber porqué corrías, _Finland_—dije.

—Y yo digo que no quiero decirte.

—Pero tengo derecho a saber.

— ¿Quién lo dice? —se burló él.

—El acta matrimonial.

—El… ¡nosotros no estamos casados!

—Pero cuando quieras, podemos hacerlo.

—Eres un pesado…

—De todas formas, vuelves a evitar mi pregunta. Dime, ¿por qué corres?

— ¿Acaso debo tener una respuesta específica a eso?

—Sí.

El suspiró.

—Por Sealand—contestó finalmente— ¿Feliz?

—Confundido—aclaré. No entendía que pintaba Sealand.

—No lo entenderías—murmuró, y lanzó un suspiro al final de esa frase.

—Si no me explicas, es obvio que no entenderás.

—No importa—volvió a murmurar.

—Explícame.

—Que no importa, Suecia, joder.

Y esa fue su última palabra. Por el momento.

.

Finlandia caminó rápidamente delante de mí, para escabullirse detrás de unos árboles. Encendió un cigarrillo. Yo lo seguía, a un paso más calmado. Tampoco pasé por alto que Noruega y Dinamarca también habían ido al parque en busca de un poco más de privacidad.

—Bueno, supongo que esto ya es toda la privacidad que necesitamos~—dije, mientras él recargaba la espalda contra un árbol y aspiraba el humo de su cigarrillo. Yo sonreí, porque estar ahí me recordaba a las noches que habíamos pasados juntos, mientras escapábamos del danés— ¿Me dirás que sucede con Sealand y porqué él hace que huyas de mí?

—No es tan así—aclaró él—Deja de hacer tantas preguntas. Me das dolor de cabeza.

—El alcohol te da dolor de cabeza—lo corregí. Volví a sonreír ante su sonrojo—Ahora, confiesa, ¿qué pasa con Sealand?

—Es extraño.

—Bueno, un niño que se obsesiona con Inglaterra no es muy normal…

—No, no es que Sealand sea extraño…

—_Aww_, lo defiendes~.

— ¡No me refiero a eso! —se alteró. Volvió a aspirar la nicotina, y luego siguió explicando—Me refiero a que… la relación que tenemos… es extraña.

—Nunca tuviste muy buena relación con los niños, aunque reconozco que con Sealand te esforzaste, y se llevan bastante bien. No veo el problema…

—El otro día me llamó "_Papá_".

Ésa fue una de las pocas veces en toda mi existencia como nación, en la que me quedé sin palabras.

.

—No sé qué hacer—soltó Finlandia, para luego apagar el ya consumido cigarro.

—Me tomó por sorpresa—reconocí, pero no pude evitar sonreír—Es… hasta tierno.

—No hace falta que lo digas—murmuró él, y supe que opinaba lo mismo que yo.

—No hay nada más que hacer. Ya está, eres…—hice una pausa antes de proseguir—_Papá Finlandia_.

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada al terminar de decir eso. Finlandia me fulminó con la mirada, ordenándome que me callara.

—Que te calles, Suecia, carajo…—pidió por enésima vez. Yo no podía parar de reírme. Podía parecer absurdo, pero la imagen mental de Finlandia actuando como un padre para Sealand era demasiado épica…

—De todas formas, todo esto te convierte en _Mamá Suecia_—zanjó él. Mi risa desapareció al instante.

¡No era justo! ¡Yo no quería ser la mujer!

—Sealand puede tener dos padres—repliqué. Finlandia se encogió de hombros y soltó un "_Como digas, Suecia_".

Bueno, éramos una familia rara. Pero tampoco podía quejarme.

—Ah, _Finland_, por cierto… —comencé.

— ¿Qué?

—_Jag älskar dig~_

Él se ruborizó al escuchar el "Te quiero".

—Yo también—admitió en voz baja.

—Lo sé—sonreí socarronamente, y lo abracé por la cintura, enterrando mi rostro en sus cabellos rubios.

Él me tomó del mentón, inclinando mi cara hacia abajo, y sus ojos negros-violáceos se clavaron en los míos.

—Hay veces en las que simplemente deberías callarte, Suecia—dijo bruscamente—Como ésta, por ejemplo.

Y antes de que yo pudiera decir otra cosa, me estampó un beso algo brusco en la boca.

Movió sus labios contra los míos, avanzando rápido, sin preocuparse por comenzar por algo más bien suave.

Había que reconocerlo, era una forma muy buena de callarme. Y no me molestaba precisamente.

Quise apartarme para decirle lo creativo que me había parecido su método, pero apenas dije una sílaba, volvió a callarme con un beso bastante hambriento. Cómo si hubiésemos sido dos amantes que llevaban años sin verse, y se extrañaban locamente.

Su lengua delineó mi labio inferior, y no pude evitar gemir contra su boca. Era más de lo que podía aguantar. Abrí más la boca, logrando rozar mi lengua con la suya. Ambas entrelazándose en una apasionada danza.

Uy, qué poético.

.

Luego fue Finlandia el que gimió contra mi cuello cuando acaricié su entrepierna por encima del pantalón. Mientras él seguía en su labor de mordisquear aquella zona tan sensible, yo le desabroché el cinturón, intentando bajarle los pantalones.

—_Ah~_, imbécil—se quejó entre gemidos cuando volví a acariciar su miembro, ésta vez metiendo mano por debajo de la ropa interior—No seas estúpido. No podemos hacerlo a-_ah_~-aquí. Nos van a descubrir.

—Podemos hacerlo rápido~—sugerí, concentrado en acariciar su pene, el cual cada vez se ponía más erecto. Con mi mano libre comencé a desabrochas mi propio pantalón.

— ¿Cómo mierda vas a hacer que eso sea rápido? —preguntó Finlandia entre jadeos, arañándome un poco la espalda.

—_Min kärlek_ **(*)**, ¿acaso dudas de mí?

—Cualquier persona en su sano juicio…—dijo entre jadeos—…dudaría de ti.

—Bueno, entonces no estás precisamente en tu sano juicio~—bromeé.

—Maldición, Suecia, ya cállate, _ah~_. Y quita tus manos de mis regiones vitales_._

No parecía querer que parara, a pesar de sus palabras. Por eso seguí acariciando su erección, deleitándome con sus gemidos. Aunque los arañazos en la espalda dolían un poco. Dejé un poco de lado mi "trabajo manual", y me acerqué al oído de Finlandia.

—Vas a disfrutarlo tanto que te van a temblar las piernas—susurré, para luego morderle el lóbulo de la oreja—Vas a terminar gritando mi nombre.

Finlandia me balbuceó un insulto en su idioma, pero lo callé besándolo e introduciendo mi lengua en su boca otra vez. Le terminé de quitar los pantalones, y lo senté encima de mí. Rodeó mi cintura con sus piernas, captando lo que yo quería hacer.

Acaricié sus muslos con deleite, y luego lo sostuve de ahí para poder introducirme en su interior y cumplir con lo que había dicho anteriormente.

Sí, le temblaron las piernas. Y puede que no haya gritado mi nombre, pero sí que lo gimió varias veces.

.

Había un silencio nada incómodo entre nosotros dos. Finlandia todavía tenía un sonrojo en las mejillas por lo que habíamos hecho, y caminaba de forma un poco incómoda.

—Eres un jodido pervertido, Suecia—soltó finalmente, cuando los dos nos detuvimos en el pasillo.

—Habló el que gemía como desesperado cuándo lo tocaban—retruqué.

—Tú también gemiste como desesperado—acotó, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Es verdad—reconocí, y me acerqué para besarlo. El gusto a cigarrillo se mezcló con el de las pastillas de menta que yo le había robado a Dinamarca.

Finlandia me abrazó por el cuello, mientras movía sus labios contra los míos. Nos separamos para tomar aire, y nuestros ojos se encontraron. Él cerró los ojos y volvió a besarme, de forma bastante tierna (lo que era un poco raro viniendo de él), inclinando la cabeza hacia un costado.

Seguimos así un par de veces. Creo que alguien se dio cuenta de lo que estábamos haciendo, pero no me importó demasiado. Yo tenía todo el derecho del mundo de besar a mi _esposa_.

Me separé un poco de él. Tenía los labios húmedos y los dedos aferrados a mi nuca.

—Suecia—me llamó él, en un susurro—Te quiero.

No sería un "Te amo hasta las estrellas" u otra cursilada de ese estilo, pero fue perfecto así como lo dijo.

Y eso significaba mucho viniendo de Finlandia.

.

—Repítelo—pedí, acariciando el cuello del finlandés. Delineé el tatuaje que tenía allí.

Me gané un golpe bastante fuerte en el hombre. Bien, cuando Finlandia decía "Te quiero", había que esperar mucho tiempo para recibir otra frase de ese estilo. Y si se insistía (tal como hacía instantes atrás), uno se ganaba un golpe.

Me sobé el lugar dónde me había golpeado.

—Vamos, _Fin_. Dilo otra vez~—pedí, dejando mi rostro a pocos centímetros del suyo.

—Que no. Ya no fastidies—se quejó él, cruzándose de brazos.

Me resigné. Aunque nadie me iba a quitar lo bailado. O lo escuchado, dado el caso. O lo hecho, si nos referimos a lo que había sucedido momentos atrás. Sonreí de forma un poco lasciva al recordarlo, y me gané un "Pervertido" de parte de Finlandia.

.

— ¿Y a éste qué le pasó? —preguntó Finlandia, observando a un borracho Prusia. Y en un estado que daba pena.

— ¿Ademán de vomitar una licorería entera? —Bufó Alemania—Me harían un enorme favor si se lo llevan a su habitación. Finlandia se rió entre dientes y asintió con la cabeza. Yo sentí bastante pena por Prusia.

—_Arr… iarr…_—murmuró el albino. Supongo que quiso decir "Gracias". Entre _Fin _y yo llevamos al prusiano a rastras.

Dejamos al alemán tendido sobre su cama, y quedó medio inconsciente al instante.

—Ah, bueno, dejémoslo descansar—dijo Finlandia, yéndose de la habitación.

— ¿Y ahora qué? —pregunté.

—Ahora me voy.

—No—me quejé—Te quedas conmigo.

—Suecia, no molestes.

—Pero es que _quiero_ estar contigo.

Y al final me salí con la mía.

* * *

**(*)** Según el (no muy) confiable traductor de Google, significa "Mi amor" en sueco.

.

Es lo que que hay, de momento. Porque todavía quedan bastantes capítulos xD Espero que hayan disfrutado de uno de los capítulos más esperados. Y luego seguirá Estonia :megusta:. Creo que los capítulos que más disfruté escribiendo son los que están quedando para el final e.e En fin, muchas gracias a todos por los comentarios y demás. Aunque tal vez para ustedes no signifique tanto, son un gran apoyo. En serio. Desde este lado de la pantalla, se los agradezco.


	22. Estonia

**Advertencias:** Nada nuevo. Pero pongo advertencias por ponerlas. Ya no sé ni qué hacen en este fic :( Ah, porque en algún momento van a volver a ser útiles e.e

* * *

**Estonia**

— _¡Que comience la fiesta! _

Rodé los ojos. Qué forma de perder el tiempo con nimiedades.

— ¿Te molesta que te deje solo un momento? —Me preguntó Letonia—Es que debo encontrarme con alguien.

Negué con la cabeza. Seguramente el "_Un momento_" significaría "_Toda la noche_", y el "_Alguien_" era "_Bielorrusia_". Tan predecible.

—Ah, sí. Yo voy a beber algo—me avisó Lituania, aunque no se molestó en preguntar si me molestaba. Tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera.

Me quité los lentes un poco para masajearme el puente de la nariz. Sí que molestaban, aunque eran necesarios; de lo contrario, vería las cosas terriblemente borrosas.

Al ponerme las gafas nuevamente, tuve que parpadear. Joder. ¿Por qué precisamente _ella_ tenía que aparecer en mi campo de visión?

.

Observé a la gente bailar felizmente en la pista. Por más que pensaba y pensaba, no lograba encontrarle la diversión a eso. Fruncí el ceño cuando volví a verla. A Ucrania.

Y no podía evitar apartar la mirada. Tal vez no bailaba tan bien como la chica que la acompañaba, pero yo no podía dejar de observarla, hipnotizado por el movimiento de su cintura. Me sonrojé, y sacudí la cabeza. "_No dejes que esos estúpidos impulsos te controlen_" me dije a mí mismo. Pero es que era imposible despegar la mirada de la ucraniana. "_¿Porqué la miras, imbécil? Es una persona normal_" insistí para mis adentros.

En cierto momento, ella terminó de bailar, y salió de la pista, abanicándose con las manos. Cuando me vio, esbozó una sonrisa deslumbrante, y yo comencé a repetirme internamente "_No la mires, no la mires_". Terminé mirándola por el rabillo del ojo cuando se sentó a mi lado, y luego me hice el interesado en la pista, aunque mi mente estaba un poco lejos de allí. Concretamente en la persona que había a mi lado.

— ¿Qué? ¿Nadie te saca a bailar? —bromeó, luego de saludarme.

—No me interesa—contesté, encogiéndome de hombros.

—Qué mal. Esa canción me gusta mucho~—dijo. Intenté no fruncir el ceño. ¿Eso era una indirecta? Seguramente. Pero a mí no me gustaban las indirectas. Si quería algo, que lo pidiera de una maldita vez.

—Pues ve a bailarla —corté. Volvió a sonreír, y por un segundo creo que olvidé hasta como se respiraba. Me concentré en apartar la mirada hacia la pista.

—Bien, entonces, ¿qué te interesaría? —preguntó. Mi concentración flaqueó un momento, dado que ella se cruzó de piernas, y seguí la trayectoria minuciosamente por el rabillo del ojo. Jo, ¿por qué tenía que ceder tan fácilmente a los bajos instintos? Volví a apartar la vista de Ucrania. Todo en ello era demasiado hipnotizante.

—Irme de aquí—contesté, de forma cortante.

—Oh, es una lástima~. ¿Te puedo invitar a un trago? —Y no se daba por vencida. ¡Quería estar solo! Bastante me costaba disimular los nervios con ella tan cerca. Me las arreglé para darle una respuesta borde, aunque siguió insistiendo.

Rusia no mentía cuando decía que su hermana era demasiado persistente.

—Eres muy aburrido, Estonia—le soltó finalmente.

—Ah, sí. Fíjate como me importa…—comenté, sarcásticamente. Sí me importaba, pero prefería que me dejara tranquilo.

Aún así, extrañé un poco (bastante) su presencia en cuánto se fue.

.

No hice nada demasiado productivo. Simplemente… me limité a transformar oxígeno en dióxido de carbono, mientras seguía pensando en la ucraniana.

.

Vi a Ucrania volver al salón, aunque calculé que no me encontraría. Me había movido de lugar y estaba… bastante bien escondido.

Qué aburrimiento. En cierto momento, consideré ponerme de pie para conversar con China, que también lucía terriblemente aburrido. Pero lo descarté, porque el celoso de Rusia me mataría.

Me froté el puente de la nariz. Podría haberme retirado de la fiesta a la tranquilidad de mi habitación, a dormir o tumbarme en la cama para leer un libro sobre bioquímica. Pero no, no me fui en ningún momento. Era porque una parte de mí quería volver a encontrarse con Ucrania. Y encerrarme en mi habitación no iba a ser la mejor forma de hacerlo.

"_Entonces vete, estúpido_" pensé "_Así evitarás volver a cruzarla, y dejarás de pensar con el pene en vez de con el cerebro_".

Fruncí el ceño al verla hablar con Grecia en la barra.

.

Doblé la servilleta número once por enésima vez. Había dejado un montón de papeles sin utilidad encima de la mesa, y el estúpido "_Punchi punchi_" de la música electrónica me estaba taladrando la cabeza. Con cada nota musical (Si a eso se le podía clasificar como música a _eso_) sentía que mis neuronas agonizaban una a una.

Me puse de pie. Vi a Ucrania de lejos, hablando con Rusia, y él me lanzó una mirada de advertencia. Mierda, si él me había visto, entonces ella podía verme también. Me puse de pie rápidamente y salí del salón, no sin antes echarle una última mirada de soslayo a Ucrania.

.

—Ah, a veces son tan difíciles de entender—dijo Letonia detrás de mí, sorprendiéndome.

— ¿Quiénes? —pregunté, aunque no estaba verdaderamente interesado. Se sentó a mi lado, en un banco.

—Las mujeres—suspiró.

—Bienvenido a la realidad—dije secamente.

—Sólo que creí… que Bielorrusia…

— ¿Qué sería diferente? —completé, sin poder disimular un tono burlón. Pobre insulso. Todas eran jodidamente iguales…

—Bueno, sí. Pero todos somos diferentes—soltó una risa entre dientes—Bielorrusia es diferente.

—De todas formas sigue siendo complicado.

—De todas formas, vale la pena soportar eso—completó él.

—Estás loco. Mira que soportar a una mujer…

—El amor nos hace hacer cosas locas—volvió a reír— ¿O acaso no has hecho nada por amor?

—No.

Letonia me miró como si fuera un ser de otro planeta. Luego suavizó la expresión, recordando que yo tampoco era demasiado normal.

—Oh, Estonia, vamos. Te conozco. Eres como mi hermano—comenzó a decir—Y sé que bajo ese corazón de piedra tuyo, hay alguien que lo está martillando para hacer una bonita historia de amor~.

—El corazón está formado por tejidos, masas musculares, y membranas. No es de piedra. Si fuera de piedra, no podría realizar su función de bombear la sangre y…

—_La la la_, no te oigo, _la la la~_—canturreó infantilmente—Jo, Estonia, a veces eres demasiado aburrido. ¡Hablo metafóricamente!

—Llévale tus metáforas a tu noviecita—solté.

—Ah, veo que estás celoso.

—Bielorrusia es demasiado infantil. Jamás estaría celoso.

—Ah, Estonia, pero yo en ningún momento mencioné que estabas celoso de mi relación con Bielorrusia.

— ¿Entonces qué?

—Yo sé que quieres a mi cuñada.

— ¿Tu qué…?

Y luego caí. La cuñada de Letonia sería… Ucrania.

—Letonia, deja de decir estupideces—mentí descaradamente.

.

Inspiré hondo. Letonia se había ido, y yo me había quedado solo, observando el cielo estrellado. Estaba muy tranquilo, hasta que algo chocó conmigo.

Sentí el impacto contra mi espalda, aunque con mis buenos reflejos, pude mantenerme de pie (Si bien me tambaleé un poco).

Di media vuelta, y me di cuenta que lo que hacía chocado conmigo no había sido un _algo_, sino un _alguien_.

—Deberías tener más cuidado—dije, al ver a Ucrania de rodillas en el suelo. Lucía algo perdida (seguramente había estado bebiendo alcohol), y soltó una risa algo estúpida que en cualquier otra persona me hubiera molestada, pero en ella no.

Cesó de reír y se quedó allí. Vacilé un momento. ¿Debía tenderle la mano para ayudarla a incorporarse?

La caballerosidad no estaba incluida en mis genes, por lo que sólo pude soltar un muy maleducado "_¿Te vas a quedar ahí toda la noche?_".

Se ruborizo completamente, y yo no pude apartar mis ojos de ella. Supongo que notó mi mirada fija, porque se puso algo nerviosa.

.

Se incorporó de forma un poco torpe, tambaleándose levemente por culpa del alcohol. Le dije que debía dejar de beber (Que fuera una nación no significaba que la eximiera de hacer cosas embarazosas).

—Lo hice siempre. No lo dejaré de hacer sólo porque tú digas—replicó, mostrando nuevamente esa terquedad suya que tanto la caracterizaba.

—Era sólo un consejo. Haz lo que quieras con él—respondí, encogiéndome de hombros. Era su vida, yo no tenía por qué preocuparme. No era que me fastidiara el hecho de que alguien pudiera aprovecharse de ella si se encontraba en algún estado vulnerable. No, nada de eso…

Además, yo odiaba a las mujeres que bebían alcohol a más no poder.

Tuve una imagen mental de Letonia diciendo con voz fastidiosa "_Pero a ella no la odias~_".

—No me hará nada. Somos países—dijo, riéndose. ¿Qué no entendía que tal vez a ella no la matara, pero sí le podría traer muchos problemas? Era como una niña grande sin noción de la vida—Como sea—hizo una pausa— ¿No te ibas a ir?

Sí, me iba a ir, pero por alguna razón (Ella) me quedé en la fiesta.

—Las cosas no siempre salen como uno quiere—Fue lo que respondí.

Parecía que iba a decir algo, pero mi mirada viajó inevitablemente hacia su escote. Antes de sentir que me abalanzaría sobre ella, me retiré de allí, caminando rápidamente. Aún así, luego de un rato, escuché el taconeo apresurado detrás de mí.

Pensaba ir hasta la fiesta y camuflarme, pero al pasar por los baños, vi unas manchas de sangre en el suelo, y no pude evitar observar puertas adentros. Paré en seco, y Austria, junto con otras dos naciones, salió de allí.

Ucrania me llevó por delante mientras gritaba algo, al ver que Lituania y Polonia estaban sangrando. Bah, no era para alarmarse tanto. Sangrar no era algo precisamente antinatural.

.

—Él empezó—fue lo único que dijeron Lituania y Polonia. No tenía una relación demasiado profunda con el polaco, pero al otro sí que lo conocía, y le dirigí una mirada de reproche. Él se cubrió el labio partido y me susurró un "sígueme", y ambos salimos de allí. Le dirigí una última mirada a Ucrania, y la dejé a solas con Polonia.

—A ver, cuéntame—dije, una vez que Lituania y yo nos sentamos afuera. Él se intentó limpiar el labio, y se pasó la lengua por la herida.

— ¿Qué quieres que te cuente? —protestó, escupiendo sangre al césped.

—Está bien, no cuentes nada—esa táctica funcionaría.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Lituania comenzó a despotricar contra Polonia. No pensé que una persona podía decir tantas palabras sin detenerse a tomar aire.

.

Le palmeé levemente la espalda a Lituania. Ucrania y Polonia se acercaban a nosotros, y decidí dejar a la pareja disfuncional a solas.

—No sé como lo hiciste—admití, una vez que ella y yo nos quedamos a solas, observando a esos dos. Pude ver un pequeña sonrisa formarse en sus labios.

—Bueno, tú tampoco estuviste mal—respondió, fingiendo desinterés. Incluso se movió unos centímetros, rozando así nuestros hombros. Me aparté un poco.

.

Un silencio terriblemente incómodo se había formado entre nosotros. Lituania y Polonia no tardaron en arreglar las cosas.

—Parece que se quedarán juntos—murmuró Ucrania—Un par de personas compartirán amor esta noche~.

—Lo dudo—dije yo—Casi se matan a golpes. Es poco probable que se acuesten juntos.

—Yo digo que sí terminarán juntos.

—Tú has visto demasiadas películas—sólo me faltó añadir "como tu hermana" —Las posibilidades de que terminen la noche juntos es… casi nula.

—Casi—repitió ella, sonriendo de lado.

—Como quieras—bufé. Era imposible razonar con las mujeres. Volteé a verla, mientras ella observaba con la mirada perdida el lugar por el cual Lituania y Polonia se habían ido. Giró hacia mí, y algo sorprendida al ver que yo la observaba, se despidió con un hilo de voz.

La observé irse, con un dilema mental en la cabeza. Mi parte más racional me decía que la dejara irse, y que también me fuera yo de una maldita vez. Y la otra parte de mí, aquella que me había impedido marcharme de la fiesta, pedía a gritos que la siguiera.

Pero una de las dos terminó ganando.

—Te acompaño—sentencié, llamando la atención de Ucrania.

.

Pocas veces había sentido que el tiempo pasaba tan lento como en aquél momento. Deseé con todas mis fuerzas que el ascensor fuera más rápido. Había decidido acompañar a Ucrania hasta su piso (Jo, ella estaba en el 8 y yo en 4. Podría haberme bajado hacía ya un buen rato). Pero no, había decidido sacar mi caballerosidad justo en aquellos momentos.

Pero finalmente el ascensor llegó a su destino. Su mirada violácea se clavó en mis ojos celestes, y nos mantuvimos mirándonos unos segundos que se hicieron eternos.

Sentí el impulso irrefrenable de acercar mi rostro al suyo algunos centímetros. Tenía sus labios rojos tan cerca. Sólo era cuestión de poner en marcha un par de músculos. No estaba seguro si ella se acercaba a mí, o yo a ella. O ambos. Perdí el control por unos segundos.

Pero sólo unos segundos. Cuando noté lo que estaba haciendo, me limité a darle un fugaz beso en su mejilla.

.

Incluso después de que se cerraron las puertas del ascensor y la perdí de vista, después de caminar hasta mi habitación, y después de entrar, incluso ahí yo seguía completamente atónito por lo que acababa de hacer. ¿De dónde había salido el impulso para hacer eso?

¿Por qué había cedido ante un par de labios rojizos? Y ante esa piel como la porcelana. Y ese suave cabello plateado. Y esos ojos amatistas. Y la figura tan curvilínea… Mierda, si seguía pensando en ella me iba a volver un auténtico imbécil.

"_Auténtico imbécil porque podrías haber aprovechado para besarla en otro lado…_" pensé, pero intenté ahuyentar ese tipo de pensamientos de mi cabeza.

La lógica de los sentimientos, si es que existía, escapaba demasiado de mi nivel de comprensión.

* * *

Y así es Estonia, señores. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. El próximo es -redoble de tambores- ¡El casi asombroso 2P!Prusia :D! Sí, sé que lo están esperando desde hace tiempo e_e


	23. Prusia

**Advertencias:** Prusiano borracho, insinuaciones, 2P!, Fiesta, lala.

* * *

**Prusia**

— _¡Que comience la fiesta! _

Me asomé por debajo de la mesa. Pude ver los tacones rojos de Hungría, que eran los representantes de aquella abominable tentación enviada por los demonios del infierno para tentarme.

Sólo necesitaba hablar con alguien de confianza. Alguien como…

—_West_—llamé a mi hermano, al verlo pasar muy cerca de mí. El bufó, tal vez por el susto, y se volvió hacia mí.

Le expliqué que me escondía, y que él no debía tomar alcohol. Y para llevarme aún más la contra (Siempre fue un niño un tanto rebelde) fue a sentarse en la barra. Estuve tentado a ponerme de pie y zarandearlo para que volviera y dejara el alcohol, pero no me arriesgaría a que la húngara violadora se me tirara encima a clavarme sus garras.

Mi hermano volvió, y me pasó una cerveza por debajo del mantel. Le dirigí a esa bebida una mirada despectiva, porque era lo que se merecía. El alcohol era otra gran abominación en mi noble existencia.

Y vaya que tentaba. Hubiera dejado todo por sólo un trago de esa lata…

—Control— me dije a mí mismo, por lo bajo—No hagas contacto visual con la etiqueta.

.

Me atreví a salir de mi escondite. No había rastro de tacones aguja rojos de esa mujer europea del demonio.

Nadie se dio cuenta de mi triunfal salida. Caminé tranquilamente mirando a un lado y hacia otro. No tenía excusas para quedarme. Podía efectuar un escape caminando hacia afuera, y luego subir a mi habitación, para encerrarme, darme un baño purificador, y rezarle al señor para que perdonara los pecados que mi hermanito y el resto de mis allegados cometerían ésa noche sin que yo pudiera evitarlo.

—_Poroszország~_—dijo alguien, y yo sentí unas ganas irrefrenables de maldecir. No lo hice, porque sino a los ángeles les sangrarían los oídos. Pobres.

Pero claro que yo sabía quién era la _arpía_ (porque no podía describirla con palabras amables). Se trataba de Hungría.

—Ahí estás, _Gyönyörű_—Jo, lo que me faltaba, ahora me decía "Hermoso" en su idioma. Me ponía de los nervios.

—A-aléjate d-de mí—tartamudeé. ¿Por qué siempre me ponía nervioso cuando estaba en frente de una mujer hermosa?

—Ay, pero si eres un amor…

— ¡Fuera de aquí, arpía del demonio! —chillé.

—Que te hagas el difícil me hace desearte más—confesó ella, aferrándose a mi brazo derecho.

Ay, mierda (que Dios me perdone), ella me deseaba. Y una mujer (más una mujer como Hungría) deseando algo, era una criatura demasiado peligrosa.

—Hungría... —dije, ya que se me había ocurrido una táctica de escape.

— ¿Sí? —preguntó, sonriendo.

—…Lindo vestido.

Ella abrió sus ojos rosados como platos. Yo jamás dedicaba cumplidos.

Y aproveché su aturdimiento para salir corriendo de allí.

.

— ¡Canadá! —grité, al ver a mi amigo sentado tranquilamente. Era mi única salvación antes de que a la húngara se le ocurriera buscarme.

Le expliqué todo, y le pedí que por favor le dijera a esa mujer que me había retirado de la fiesta.

—Prusia, la verdad no estoy de ánimos para ir a hablar con esa loca…—contestó él.

—Por favor, Canadá—pedí, entrelazando mis dedos. Una auténtica súplica—Por favor, por favor—comencé a decir en alemán, mientras lo abrazaba. Porque tal vez un abrazo ablandaba un poquito su frío corazón, y entonces cumpliría mi favor.

Supongo que sí lo ablandó, dado que le noté las mejillas rojas. Tal vez hacía demasiado calor…

Finalmente aceptó. Y yo tal vez podía intentar disfrutar aunque fuera un poco de la fiesta.

Eso sí, me alarmó ver a Austria sentado tranquilamente en la barra… sin molestar a nadie. Muy raro.

—Hola—lo saludé. Él abrió una lata de cerveza, y contestó con sus palabras demoníacas de siempre.

No pude evitar reparar en mi hermano, que se encontraba besuqueándose con el italiano no muy lejos de dónde estábamos nosotros. Él sí que se rendía fácilmente a las tentaciones. Le hacía falta el mismo autocontrol que yo tenía… aunque no lo digo de un modo soberbio. La soberbia es mala.

— ¿No vas a decirle nada? —me preguntó el austríaco.

—…No me hará caso—contesté, y por desgracia, esa era la verdad.

—Por fin escarmientas. Me agrada saber que tienes algo de materia gris bajo ese pelo canoso tuyo… — ¡qué insultante!

— ¡No son canas, es que soy albino! —me defendí. Tenía mis siglos de existencia, ¡pero mi pelo era completamente natural!

— ¿Hungría te encontró? —preguntó luego de carcajearse un buen rato en mi cara. Carcajadas de demonio.

—No, gracias a Dios—suspiré con alivio, y registré la zona con la mirada por si la húngara aparecía por algún lado—Creo que la despisté. Le pedí a Canadá que le dijera que me había ido a mi habitación de hotel.

Seguimos hablando de forma extrañamente pacífica (con algunos comentarios hirientes de por medio), hasta que Austria adoptó su expresión de "_Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea satánica para molestar a Prusia_".

Me puso una lata de cerveza en frente.

.

Era la segunda vez que alguien me hacía eso en la noche. ¿Acaso el destino me quería seguir probando? Había fallado varias veces, sí, y siempre prometí no volver a tomar. ¿Acaso ése era mi castigo?

De todas formas, seguí negándome, intentando hacerme el distraído con el austríaco.

— ¿Y si te digo que si bebes esto te liberarás de Hungría? — ¿Acaso éste tipo pensaba que yo era un gran tonto?

—_Prusiaaaaa~_—interrumpió una voz femenina. Otra vez.

¡Hungría!

Comencé a balbucear cosas y plegarias al señor. ¿¡Por qué esa húngara nunca se rendía!?

Ella me tomó entre sus mortíferos brazos. En síntesis, me abrazó. El perfume dulzón me abrazó, y de repente me sentí hasta mareado, con la cara enterrada en su cuello y apuntando peligrosamente a sus pechos. Cerré los ojos con fuerza para no perderme en las profundidades del escote.

Austria se fue. Y yo quedé solo. Con Hungría.

—Por fin ése idiota se fue—comentó ella, y yo me zafé de su abrazo, respirando agitadamente porque casi me ahogaba ahí.

—Ve-vete—pedí, tanteando el rosario que tenía en mi cuello, para pedir que por favor ella se fuera.

—Debes relajarte, Prusia~—dijo ella, haciendo caso omiso— ¿Qué te parece si compartimos una cerveza?

— ¿Si bebo una cerveza, prometes no tocarme más?

—Prometo no tocarte más… pero sólo ésta noche.

—Puedo vivir con eso—acepté. Era eso o nada, y por supuesto que prefería sacármela de encima unas horas a que me estuviera acosando todo el tiempo.

Tomé la lata de cerveza que el austríaco había dejado sobre la mesa, y la bebí.

.

— ¿No crees que ya es demasiado? —preguntó Hungría.

—No—contesté. La tartamudez se había ido. Y la cerveza era más deliciosa de lo que recordaba. Después de esa lata, había tomado otra. Y otra. Y otra…

—Esto… ¿Prusia? —me llamó.

— ¿Sí? —sentía que tenía la voz un poco extraña, y las palabras comenzaban a ser algo un poco confuso para mí.

— ¿No crees que podríamos… no sé… ir a otro lado? —preguntó ella, deslizando un dedo desde mi mentón hacia el lugar dónde mi pecho comenzaba.

— ¿Porqué ir a otro lado? Aquí hay cerveza—contesté. De verdad no entendía el razonamiento de las mujeres. En cambio, la cerveza era deliciosa, y no pensaba para de tomar.

Supongo que esa era mi debilidad. Una vez que empezaba a beber, no podía detenerme.

—No lo entiendes—dijo ella, aunque sentía que tampoco importaba demasiado lo que Hungría dijera.

—Escucha. No estoy interesado en tus tetas—solté. Fui grosero, había que reconocerlo, pero en ese momento no pensaba con caridad, y las consecuencias de mis actos no me parecían tan graves a como me parecerían estando sobrio.

— ¿¡Qué mierda te pasa!? —Guau. Era la primera vez que Hungría se enojaba… conmigo. Siempre descargaba su ira con el austríaco u otro pobre diablo que pasara, pero jamás conmigo.

Me asusté un poco. Tanto que no podía sostenerle la mirada. Manoteé una botella de ron, y la empiné. Hungría me miró con ojos como platos, y yo tuve que apartar el envase antes de atragantarme.

—Estás loco—dijo ella, con una ceja alzada—Tú… no eres el mismo de siempre.

—No me _digaaaaas_—le dije— ¿Qué pasa? ¿No vas a intentar seducirme? Ya que siempre jodes con eso…

—No voy a hacerlo si estás en ése estado. Te vuelves… _ugh_, insoportable—chilló ella, levantándose y yéndose, mientras contoneaba las caderas.

Mujeres.

.

—_Come join the party, it's a celebration_ **(*)**—canté. ¿De dónde conocía la canción? Ya no lo recordaba, sólo sabía que conocía la letra. Y el ritmo de la canción era tan pegadizo… hasta lo bailé. Seguramente lo hacía bastante bien. _Sentía_ que lo hacía bien.

En eso logré divisar un extraño rulo castaño conocido (Italia) y fui a saludarlo. Casi ni recordaba los rencores que le tenía por pervertir a mi hermanito menor. Incluso lo llamé "cuñado". Y le pregunté por mi hermano.

Creo que no tenía ni idea, o eso entendí. Todo era demasiado rápido y confuso.

—Sólo espero que no esté con Hungría—dije. Ojalá que no. Y yo tampoco quería estar con Hungría… aunque ése escote era tan tentador que me daban de comer de ahí.

A continuación, el italiano dijo que buscaría a Alemania. Lo seguí, bastante emocionado. Aunque lo llevé por delante, pero le pedí perdón, y le di unas palmadas amistosas bastante _suaves_.

Alguien chocó con Italia. Yo sólo pude ver una cosa roja en su cabeza…

—Italia está sangrando—dije. Oh, no, ¡eso era muy grave!

—No, tengo un bicho invisible sangrando en mi cabeza—contestó. ¿¡Bicho!?

Debía matar ése bicho. Y lo único que tenía a mano era una botella. "Todo sea por acabar con ese insecto satánico". Y aplasté el bicho de la cabeza de Italia con el envase que sostenía.

Sí, lo sabía, yo era todo un ejemplo a seguir.

.

¡Vaya manera de agradecer que me hubiera deshecho del bicho! Italia se fue insultando en italiano, muy enojado. Y yo no tenía a nadie conocido para molestar.

Hasta que vi a Canadá. Me acerqué a él, y le reproché que no hubiera conseguido alejar completamente a Hungría de mí… aunque luego yo me las apañé.

—Eso no es mi culpa—resopló.

—Lo sé. Es que ella, _hip_, me tiene _hartooo~_—confesé, sentándome a su lado en una silla.

—Cierra las piernas—dijo. ¿Cerrar las piernas? Yo estaba completamente bien. Y cómodo. Lo más cómodo que la silla me permitía. Aunque hubiera preferido un sofá… o una cama.

—Puf, estamos entre hombres. No habrá nada degenerado, al contrario que con Hungría…—expliqué— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás mal? ¿Una mujer te acosa?

—Eh… no.

Canadá era raro. Así que un "no" podía significar perfectamente un "sí".

— ¡Compartamos nuestro dolor, _Bruder…_! —dije. Entendía lo que era tener una mujer acosadora detrás. Incluso me pregunté dónde estaría Hungría…

Él alcanzó a decir algo, pero no le hice caso. Lo abracé, y enterré mi rostro cerca de su cuello. Volvió a hablar, pero no le hice caso. Estar ahí era _taaan_ cómodo.

Era muy cómodo, pero la voz de mi consciencia me susurró en la mente, y dijo que lo que hacía estaba mal. Me encontraba demasiado cerca de un hombre. Más de lo que el todopoderoso permitía.

Dije la primera excusa que se me ocurrió para dejar a Canadá allí.

—Me encanta ésta canción~—dije.

Y me fui bailando _Conga_. **(**)**

.

Lo que sucedió desde que comencé a bailar parecían escenas de una película. No por la emoción, sino porque recordaba las cosas sin que los intervalos de tiempo estuvieran demasiado definidos.

Volví a beber de la cerveza que sostenía. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver al austríaco demonio acercarse. Lo llamé, (extrañamente, me empecé a reír apenas abrí la boca) y pregunté por mi hermano menor.

Él negó con la cabeza. ¡Maldito! Seguramente me estaba mintiendo, y había secuestrado a Alemania para introducirlo en una secta satánica. Aún así, confiaba en que el italiano celoso sacaría a mi hermano de cualquier secta. Eso no era una preocupación para mí. Pero Austria debía pagar por lo que, posiblemente, había hecho con mi hermanito.

Tiré lo único que sostenía en las manos hacia el austríaco. Di en el blanco.

O eso creo.

.

—Ups—me limité a decir, y seguí bailando. Inmediatamente, Islandia, que había estado a mi lado desde que había comenzado a bailar, me reprendió por haber hecho eso. Yo le dije que no era mi culpa, que Austria era un maldito demonio. Luego se fue, creo que a hablar con Canadá.

Estuve otro rato bailando, hasta que me percaté de algo. ¿Desde cuándo Islandia se sentaba a hablar con Canadá?

Fui hacia dónde estaban ellos. No iba a permitir demasiada privacidad entre ellos.

Creo que Dios lloró al darse cuenta que yo sentía celos. Por dos hombres.

.

— ¿Cómo están~?—les pregunté, queriendo sentarme entre ellos dos.

Calculé mal (no había sillas, como yo creía), y terminé con el trasero contra el piso. Intenté aparentar normalidad.

—Deberías dejar de tomar…—dijo Islandia, luego de que Canadá me contestara con su amargura de siempre.

—Tonterías—contesté yo, aunque creo que se me trancó la lengua.

—Querrás decir "tonterías" —sugirió el islandés.

Sí, le dije que era eso, y le expliqué que se me trababa la lengua. Aunque eso pareció enojarlo, ya que me quitó la cerveza que había conseguido antes de acercarme a ellos.

— ¡No es justo! ¡Eres malo, Islandia! —Me quejé— _¡Drámelaaa!_

Quise decir "dámela", pero creo que no se entendió bien.

—_Dámelaaaa_—volví a decir. Él se negó. Bien, me quedaba recurrir a una táctica muy fea, pero era mi última opción— ¡Voy a acusarte con _West_!

—Adelante—me desafió Islandia. Yo hice un puchero. No servía de nada, ése chico no le tenía miedo a nada. Seguí pidiéndole a gritos mi cerveza.

No se apiadó de mi sufrimiento.

.

Iba a pensar en otra cosa (como en amenazarlo con encerrarlo en una habitación con Hungría. Aterrador), hasta que por fin logré ver la cabecita rubia de mí hermano.

Grité de emoción, y corrí a abrazarlo. Me alegraba verlo sano y salvo, sin italianos de por medio, ni ninguna señal de que había cometido un acto satánico (Aunque esos besos que se daba con Italia no eran precisamente castos…).

Comencé a cantar "_Disco Pogo_", sin soltar a mi hermano. El alivio era demasiado. Hasta que alguien mencionó una palabra que me hizo preguntarme algo por primera vez desde que había tocado una cerveza.

—… ¡Hungría! —fue lo único que escuché a alguien decir.

— ¿Hungría? —repetí. Dios, ¡me había comportado horrible con ella! Me castigarían por eso, de seguro. Aunque… tampoco era mi culpa del todo. Yo sólo quería sacármela de encima—_Bruder_, ¡te reto a una competencia! —le dije a Alemania— ¡Para ver quién puede beber más cerveza!

—Prusia, estás tan borracho que te caes—fue su respuesta.

— ¡Mentira! Estoy perfectamente bien—contesté. Y comencé a caminar para demostrárselo— ¿Ves? ¡Camino en una perfecta línea recta!

Muy recto, muy recto. Segurísimo. Pero al hacer eso, una sensación horrible me invadió. El estómago se me revolvió, y comenzó a doler _mucho_.

Vomité. Los gritos de mi hermano no se hicieron esperar. Bueno, era comprensible, dado que había vomitado bastante cerca de dónde se encontraba él.

— ¡Yo iba al baño o afuera, joder, pero nunca adentro! —se quejó Alemania, luego de que yo le dijera que era normal vomitar cuando uno había tomado demasiado alcohol.

—Pero ya se fueron casi todos… —dije.

— ¡Eso no importa! ¡Lo que hiciste es un asco, Prusia!

— ¿No me vas a ayudar? Me siento mal. Creo que voy a… otra vez—murmuré, intentando respirar hondo.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, dos personas me cargaron y me arrastraron fuera del salón.

.

—Horrible. Una imperdonable asquerosidad. Le dije que debía relajarse, ¡pero no llegar a esto! —seguía quejándose mi hermano menor.

Yo estaba en el baño, con el inodoro en frente de mi cara. Islandia y Canadá estaban detrás de mí.

—Oye, suéltalo todo—me aconsejó uno de ellos. Estaba demasiado mareado para darme cuenta de cuál fue—Por más asqueroso que sea—agregó.

—Gracias, chicos—murmuré.

—No agradezcas. Menos en ése estado tan penoso—dijo el otro.

Le hice caso.

—…Y que algún ser todopoderoso bendiga al desgraciado que le toque limpiar éste baño—dijo mi hermano, antes de irse.

Yo estaba de acuerdo con él.

.

Respiré hondo. El aire puro era un alivio. Aunque me sentía muy débil. Y cansado. Con el estómago hecho puré.

Islandia me obligó a tomar algo que no pude identificar, aunque me ayudó un poco. Ademán, el sabor desagradable desapareció completamente.

Otra razón más por la que no volvería a beber.

Finlandia y Suecia me agarraron, y fueron los encargados de llevarme a mi habitación.

—Gracias—intenté decirles. Aunque apenas toqué mi cama, caí rendido.

* * *

**(*) **Fragmento de la canción "Celebration" de Madonna.

**(**)** Se refiere a "Conga" de Gloria Estefan. No pregunten cómo es que Prusia conoce esa canción (?)

.

Espero que les haya gustado, después de todo, creo que es uno de los capítulos que más han esperado xD. El próximo será el de Liech, y tendrá una pequeña sorpresa e.e Estoy emocionada ;w; (?. Saludos a todos (O todas, mejor dicho e.e).


	24. Liechtenstein

**Advertencias:** ... Un poquito de Yuri e.e

* * *

**Liechtenstein**

— _¡Que comience la fiesta! _

Intenté escapar de mi hermano apenas escuché eso. Como dije, intenté. No lo logré.

—Hermanita—dijo él, arrugando la nariz—Yo no creo que ese vestido sea aceptable para tu edad.

Alcé una ceja.

— ¿Disculpa? —Dije— ¿Quién lo dice?

Él abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró al instante. Mi hermano debía aceptar que no tenía tanta autoridad sobre mí en ese sentido.

—Pero… eso es demasiado corto—masculló, haciendo ademán de estirar algo hacia abajo. Rodé los ojos y me bajé un poco el vestido.

— ¿Contento? —bufé, fulminándolo con la mirada.

—No del todo—admitió. Ese tonto de Suiza. Seguía aspirando a que me vistiera como _Heidi_. Iba a responderle algo un poco grosero, pero alguien capturó mi atención.

Era un chico. Bien, tal vez no fuera la octava maravilla del mundo… pero estaba cerca de serlo. Resaltaba un poco con sus cabellos plateados y un parche en el ojo. Aunque era un poco bajito, y su cara redondeada recordaba un poco a la de un bebé. No sé porque me llamó la atención. Pero tenía algo que impedía que despegara mi vista de él.

— ¿Estás ahí? —preguntó Suiza.

Yo no respondí. Mis ojos se habían cruzado con los suyos. Y levantó un poco la comisura de los labios, dándome una pequeña sonrisa. A mí.

.

—No puedo permitirte que vayas por ahí con ese vestido—me regañó mi hermano.

—Suiza—le dije, observando a una chica con un llamativo vestido plateado bailar—Basta. No te haré caso.

—P-pero… ¡eso es demasiado ajustado! —Replicó— ¡Y esos tacones parece que se vayan a romper de un momento a otro! ¿Y si se rompen, te caes, y te haces un esguince?

—Es imposible que pase…

— ¡Esos tacones son un peligro!

—Qué perseguido eres. A ver, ¿y qué quieres que use? ¿Zapatitos de Heidi?

Me arrepentí de haberle dado esa idea.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra! —siseé.

— ¡Pero quedarían encantadores! —se defendió él.

.

Hice oídos sordos a las estupideces de mi hermano. Cuando se ponía insoportable, lo mejor era no escucharlo, o uno terminaría con un dolor de cabeza de los peores.

Observé la gente que andaba por ahí, y me detuve en la chica del vestido plateado, que venía hacia dónde estaba yo. Llevaba muchísimo maquillaje, y seguramente se había hecho mil cosas distintas en el pelo como para que le quedara así. Pero era imposible negar que no fuera linda o sexy. Caminaba con una elegancia que hasta me daba envidia.

—Hola—saludó ella, apartándose el pelo hacia atrás. Se sentó a mi lado, y luego me recorrió de arriba abajo con la mirada. Fruncí el ceño. Bien, tal vez lo que llevaba puesto no era un vestido de _Louis Vuitton_ o comprado en _Abercrombie & Fitch_. Lo conseguí en una rebaja, después de pelearme con una señora gorda por él (Vamos, a mí no me gusta demasiado discriminar a la gente por su cuerpo, pero estaba claro que a ella ni le entraba).

¡Pero no era necesario mirarme como si llevara puesta una bolsa de basura! ¿Quién se creía?

— ¿Cómo es que una chica de tu edad viste algo como eso? —preguntó, con voz de diva.

Me dio asco. Seguramente ella no fuera mucho mayor que yo.

—No deberías andar hablando como si fueras la gran adulta—dije—Seguramente, bajo tus quince kilos de maquillaje no seas más que una niña.

—Y encima contesta—farfulló ella—_Putain_.

La muy perra no sólo me insultaba, sino que lo hacía en francés. Lo que me faltaba.

—_Deine Mutter_ **(*)** —le contesté.

—Ah, pero tenemos una niña contestona aquí—dijo la señorita diva, sonriéndome maliciosamente—Será mejor que respetes más a tus mayores—apenas dijo eso, se puso de pie y me lanzó un beso.

Y como si quisiera hacerme rabiar aún más, se cruzó con el niño albino que me había llamado la atención y se paró a hablar con él. Jugueteaba con un mechón de su cabello y pestañeaba excesivamente. El pobre chico parecía nervioso. Lo peor de todo era que ella me lanzaba miradas de superioridad desde dónde estaba. Y cuando creí que no podía hacerme rabiar más, se le acercó al albino y le estampó un beso en los labios, antes de sonreír con autosuficiencia e irse.

Oficialmente, odiaba a esa tipa.

—Hermanita, no te pelees con Seychelles—dijo mi hermano, sintiendo las miradas de odio que yo le dirigía a la morena—No me gustaría que mi amiga y tú se llevaran mal.

¿Amiga?

_Scheiße._

.

Acosé a mi hermano en busca de información sobre la señorita presumida. Era Seychelles, hablaba inglés y francés (Al parecer la pobre pensaba que el francés le dama más glamour. Qué persona más superficial), y le encantaba chismosear con mi hermano. De ahí a que se llevaran tan bien.

Mientras él lanzaba uno de sus discursos sobre paz mundial y que no era lindo que las mujeres se pelearan entre sí, yo volví a distraerme observando al chico albino, que se encontraba detrás de Alemania e Italia, los cuáles bailaban muy pegados en la pista.

Creo que hubo un malentendido, dado que el italiano me fulminó con la mirada y articuló "Es mío". Jo, lo que me faltaba. Que pensara que estaba interesada en el alemán. Sí, era muy lindo, pero bastante grande para mí. Torcí el gesto, y él me sacó el dedo medio. Yo le saqué la lengua. Me gustaba el niño del parche, no el alemán borracho.

Y como si no hubiera tenido suficiente, Italia me amenazó con un cuchillo antes de irse. No me animé a dar respuesta alguna. Sabía que él podía ser bastante peligroso.

.

Una vez que no hubo más italianos celosos o seychellenses divas, me acerqué al chico que me había llamado la atención. Estaba comiendo sándwiches y bebiendo un refresco.

—_Hallo~_—saludé, desplegando una de mis mejores sonrisas.

—_Halló_—respondió él, sonriendo también.

— ¿Quién eres? —pregunté.

—Islandia—se presentó, y luego se salió por la tangente—Me gusta tu cabello.

Era la cosa más extraña que me había dicho un chico. Y más teniendo en cuenta que mi cabello sólo es rubio y corto. Ahora me lo dejé crecer un poco más debajo de los hombros, pero seguía siendo corto.

—Gracias—murmuré—Me gusta el tuyo también.

Él se rió entre dientes, y cuando iba a decir algo, alguien se interpuso entre nosotros.

Seychelles.

—_Bonjour, Is~_—saludó ella, abrazando a Islandia por la espalda. Y lanzándome una mirada superficial a mí. Estaba decidida a pegarle un puñetazo, cuando alguien se me adelantó.

Bueno, no le pegaron. Alguien la sujetó del cabello y la apartó bruscamente hacia atrás.

—Aléjate de mi hermano, zorra—dijo un joven que era, al parecer, el hermano de Islandia.

—_Pardon?_ —dijo ella, alzando una ceja y observando al supuesto hermano del islandés. No se parecían en nada.

—Que quites las garras de mi inocente hermano menor—dijo él, tronando los dedos. Islandia frunció el ceño.

—Noruega…—murmuró el albino, dirigiéndose al recién llegado.

—No te metas, _Is_—lo cortó el noruego, y luego se volvió a Seychelles—Hablando de eso, ni se te ocurra volverlo a llamar _Is_.

Cuando creí que el hermano de Islandia se tiraría encima de la diva (sin importar que ésta fuera mujer), apareció un tipo rubio, bastante alto, con un acento parecido a ellos dos.

— ¡Noruega! —Le gritó— ¡Deja a tu hermano menor en paz!

El noruego se volvió hacia el recién llegado.

—Pero, _Den…_—protestó el castaño. Al parecer, ese tal "Den", era el único que podía controlar al loco hermano mayor del islandés.

—Nada de "peros" —siguió el rubio alto— ¡No está bien hablarle así a una mujer!

—Ni es una mujer, ni le iba a hablar. Es una zorra que quiere abusar de mi hermano, y no iba a hablarle, sólo vine a amenazarla de muerte y darle un par de golpes.

— ¡Noruega! ¡Discúlpate ahora mismo! —El aludido le refunfuñó algo a Seychelles—Más fuerte, que no te oigo.

—_Tilgivelse_—masculló, para luego irse, no sin antes fulminar a la diva por última vez.

—Así está mejor—reconoció el rubio. Luego, se volvió a hacia nosotras—Lo siento mucho. Noruega suele ser así cuando se trata de su hermano—explicó, y luego bajó la cabeza a modo de disculpa—Espero que no les haya causado molestias.

Qué lástima. Me hubiera gustado que Noruega le haya partido la cara a Seychelles.

Aunque hubiera preferido hacerlo yo misma.

.

Me fui al baño. La seychellense se había quedado con el islandés malhumorado por la interrupción de su hermano.

Pero antes de que pudiera entrar al lavabo de mujeres, unos gritos provenientes del baño de hombres me descolocaron.

—_Silpnaprotis_—dijo alguien.

—Sinceramente, ve a decirle eso a tu bonito americano—respondió otro.

—Cállate, Polonia.

— ¡Es suficiente, chicos! —interrumpió la voz de un tercero.

Y yo conocía esa última voz.

Era mi hermano.

Salí a toda velocidad del baño, y vi a mi hermano intentado separar a dos tipos que se peleaban en el baño. Parecía feo.

Podría ser insoportable, pero no iba a dejar que lo molieran a golpes sólo porque quería paz para todos. Fui corriendo a buscar al austríaco, dado que me parecía que era el único que podría ayudarme. Afortunadamente, no estaba muy lejos.

A pesar de la hostilidad con la que me trató, accedió a ayudar a Suiza. Entramos al baño justo cuando estaban un poco tranquilos, pero me alarmé cuando vi que una botella de vodka se estrellaría contra la cabeza del suizo.

.

Gracias a Dios, Austria pudo sacar a mi hermano de ahí. No sé qué pasó con los otros dos, aunque tampoco me interesaba demasiado.

—Eres un imbécil. Estúpido—le dije a Suiza, una vez nos quedamos a solas en el pasillo.

—No iba a dejar que Lituania y Polonia se mataran—se defendió él.

— ¡Pero podrían haberte matado a ti! —No respondió nada—A veces me pregunto qué pasa exactamente por esa cabecita rubia tuya… ¿en qué piensas? ¿Chocolate? ¿Los Alpes? ¿Austria?

Lo de Austria lo había dicho al azar… pero al parecer, di en el blanco, porque se sonrojó a más no poder.

—Ah, así que piensas en el austríaco…—comenté, triunfante.

—Y-yo n-no…—balbuceó él—Sólo me da m-miedo. Sí, eso. Miedo.

—_Claaaaro_. ¿Le tienes miedo a la persona que te salvó?

No contestó nada.

—Ve a dormir, Liechtenstein—dijo, una vez que el silencio se había hecho insoportable. Iba a replicar, pero él me arrastró hasta el hotel.

.

Di pelea, pero mi hermano era más fuerte, y me hizo quedarme en mi habitación. Qué aburrimiento. Ni siquiera tenía tanto sueño.

Esperé un rato, tal vez lo suficiente como para que llegara al salón y se ocupara con otra cosa que no fuera controlarme. Y me escabullí de la habitación.

.

Caminé por el pasillo, en puntas de pie. Hasta que alguien me interrumpió. Pero no era mi hermano.

—No deberías estar aquí—dijo una voz femenina.

Me giré, aunque ya conocía esa voz. Era la estúpida de Seychelles.

— ¿Qué quieres, creída? —dije.

— ¿Acaso la pequeña _Liech_ quiere escapar, desobedeciendo a su hermano mayor? —se burló ella. No pregunté por qué sabía eso. Seguramente el imbécil de mi hermano le había contado. O peor aún.

Le pudo haber pedido que me vigilara.

—Cállate. Eso no te incumbe, estúpida—la corté, avanzando hasta el ascensor. Ella se puso enfrente de mí impidiéndome el paso—Sal de mi camino, niña fresa.

— ¿Por qué tan brusca? Con esa carita adorable de niña, deberías ser más simpática y educada~.

No iba a tolerar que "ella" me llamara niña.

.

—_Ve-te-de-a-quí_—siseé furiosa, separando las sílabas.

— ¿Y dejar que vayas por ahí a revolcarte con un macho? —dijo, triunfante.

—No te importa lo que hago— ¿Porqué todos creían que era tan facilona? Bueno, es cierto que coqueteaba con hombres y me gustaba besarlos, pero de ahí a dejar que me metieran mano… Además, en la fiesta no había nadie muy interesante, sólo Islandia, y ya había abandonado las esperanzas con él. Era demasiado inocente y tenía un hermano mayor demasiado celoso.

—Una niña como tú no debería ocupar su tiempo besando a los chicos—comentó ella.

— ¿Y tú que sabrás? —repliqué. ¿Quién se creía para comenzar a opinar sobre mi vida? —Envidiosa.

Se rió, falsamente, y luego me fulminó con la mirada.

—Controla lo que dices, pequeña. Nunca sabes con que sorpresa te podrás encontrar.

— ¿Sorpresa? Bien, ¿y qué harás tú, oh, niña pija fanática de la ropa de marca y las gafas de sol _Rayban_, para lograr sorprenderme?

Una sonrisa maliciosa surcó sus labios. Se acercó más a mí, y cuándo creí que me soltaría una cachetada (de hecho, me preparé para devolvérsela el doble de fuerte), me tomó del mentón, y presionó sus labios contra los míos.

No pude reaccionar. Tenía la mano lista para atestarle un golpe, pero estaba demasiado atontada. El exceso de perfume que llevaba encima (De marca, seguramente) me abrazó. Me dio un pequeño mordisco antes de alejarse de mí.

—Apuesto a que eso sí te sorprendió, niña~—me dijo, guiñándome un ojo con una sonrisa arrogante.

No contesté. No me salían las palabras. Se dio media vuelta para irse, y luego caminó con pasos de diva (haciendo sonar demasiado los tacones), al ascensor. Antes que las puertas se cerraran, me tiró un beso.

Me di media vuelta, y volví a mi habitación, pensando que no podría mirarla a la cara nunca más.

Y sí, sí que me había sorprendido.

.

Era demasiado extraño. Extraño porqué se había sentido mejor que cualquier otro beso que había dado antes. Sacudí la cabeza. A mí _no_ me atraían las mujeres. Nunca lo hicieron.

Menos una estúpida como ella.

Le pediría explicaciones mañana. No podía andar por ahí, haciéndose la roba-islandeses, para luego venir de la nada y estamparme un beso. Un beso. ¡Un beso!

Y se había sentido jodidamente bien.

.

Pasé la noche sin dormir, pensando en el extraño cosquilleo que me invadía cuando recordaba ese beso.

Eso, y también en la furia que sentía porque esa zorra se había salido con la suya.

* * *

**(*)** Seychelles le dijo, lisa y llanamente, "Puta"; y Liechtenstein respondió "Tu madre". (Oh, qué malotas e.e).

.

Amo a esas dos como pareja :'3 Espero que les haya gustado :D Tal vez a algunos se les haga raro leer Yuri... pero bueno, tenía que hacer esto ;w; El siguiente será el de Romano!


	25. Romano

**Advertencias:** Básicamente, mismas de siempre y mismas que las del capítulo de España.

* * *

**Romano**

— _¡Que comience la fiesta! _

Sí, sí, el bastardo sin glamour había hablado, y tenía una fiesta genial, bla, bla, bla.

Igual lo seguía odiando.

¿Dónde estaba España? Necesitaba desesperadamente que viera mi traje _Armani _gris. Ya sabía que el gris no me era demasiado favorecedor, ¡pero el traje me quedaba muy bien! Aunque nadie me lo había dicho. Tampoco necesitaba demasiadas opiniones. Sólo quería que a España le gustara.

Respiré hondo, intentando mantener la compostura, dado que las ganas de meterme el dedo pulgar en la boca y hacer una bolita en un rincón depresivo se estaban apoderando de mí.

Hasta que me crucé con una cosa plateada y brillante. _Magnifico! _

— ¡Pero qué divina que estás! — dije, al ver a mi amiga Seychelles. Sí que estaba bonita ¡Completamente fabulosa! —Ella sonrió, y al ver que no estaba de mal humor (uno nunca sabe), solté la pregunta que me estaba carcomiendo la cabeza— ¿Has visto a España?

Ella negó con la cabeza, y yo seguí buscando a mi español con la mirada. Hasta que lo vi. A lo lejos, pero lo vi. Di un grito de emoción, y corrí hacia él.

.

Le avisé a mi hermano menor que iba a estar con el español. Y luego fui con él, que me esperaba junto a un árbol, en el exterior.

Ah, las bellas luces de la ciudad eran mágicas, pero España les daba mil vueltas.

No pude evitar que una sonrisa se formara en mi cara al acercarme a él. Me llenaba de felicidad. Y la felicidad era el mejor maquillaje, o eso me dijo España una vez. ¡Él podía decirme las cosas más lindas cuando se lo proponía!

Mantenerme elegante y comportarme de manera tranquila y madura era algo que muchas veces me habían reconocido. Lo hacía para hacer sentir más cómoda a la gente. Pero cuando estaba con España, toda esa madurez desaparecía. No me importaba demasiado, me gustaba liberarme un poco.

Y creo que a él tampoco le molestaba demasiado.

Sonreí más, aplastando sus mejillas con mis manos.

— ¿_Qfé hazez Gomano_? —preguntó él, frunciendo el ceño.

—Es que tu cara se ve graciosa así~.

Como dije, toda la madurez a la mierda.

.

—Romano, deja de hacer eso—se quejó España, desviando la mirada.

— ¿Hacer qué? —pregunté. No me daba cuenta de que lo había molestado.

—_Eso_—repitió, sin especificar.

—_Spagna_, debes hablar con más exactitud…

—Eso que haces.

—Yo no hago nada—respondí, dándole un beso en la mejilla… por séptima vez.

— ¿Ves? Lo haces de nuevo—gruñó él, apartándose un poco de mí. ¿Acaso yo olía mal? ¿El perfume en realidad era de zorrillo? ¿Me habían arrojado jugo de tomate podrido y no me había dado cuenta? Creo que mi expresión de horror lo alarmó un poco…

¿¡Y sí tenía mal aliento!? Me llevé la mano a la boca. No, no, era imposible. Y si era posible, deseaba que alguien fuera misericordioso y me matara en ese mismo instante.

—No, no, no—dije, tapándome la boca con una mano—_Cazzo_—él alzó una ceja al escucharme maldecir—Lo siento.

España lucía un poco sorprendido.

—Bueno… no es que me moleste tanto—admitió. Oh, era tan bueno. No le molestaba soportar mi mal aliento.

—Perdón, perdón, perdón—repetí. Solía repetir las cosas varias veces cuando me desesperaba. Y sí, tener mal aliento era una desgracia. Más si era frente a España.

—No es para tanto. Uno se acostumbra.

¿¡Acostumbrarse!? ¿Acaso no era la primera vez que tenía mal aliento? Sí, definitivamente me iba a dar algo. Y yo que estaba convencido de que mi blanca dentadura y mi aliento fresco eran algo de lo cual me podía sentir orgulloso.

Era tan terrible que hasta dolía. Las ganas de cepillarme los dientes hasta que se rompieran eran demasiado fuertes.

—Ya, ya. Sigue haciéndolo, si quieres—murmuró él, sonrojándose un poco. Ahora sentía vergüenza de mí. Lo que me faltaba.

—_Lo siento_—me disculpé en español—Sí, buscaré un poco de enjuague bucal…

— ¿Qué tiene que ver el enjuague bucal con esto?

— ¡Que tengo mal aliento, _merda_! —exclamé, olvidándome de tapar la boca. Inmediatamente vuelvo a cubrirme.

—No tienes mal aliento—dijo él, alzando una ceja.

Y pocas veces me había sentido tan aliviado.

— ¿En serio? —pregunté, aunque no me arriesgué a descubrir mi boca.

—En serio—confirmó él.

No tardé en volver a la normalidad. Luego me enteré de que él se refería a los besos en la mejilla, no a un posible mal aliento. Sonreí.

Y le di todavía más besos. En los labios. No hay mucho que decir en mi defensa.

Era demasiado tentador.

.

Las cosas se habían comenzado a poner _calientes_. En el sentido pervertido de la palabra.

Mi espalda estaba apoyada en el grueso tronco de un árbol, y las manos de España recorrían la piel por debajo de mi camisa.

España paró en seco, diciéndome que no iba a arriesgarse a seguir aquí. Me estaba sugiriendo que fuéramos a su habitación. Me ruboricé, mientras él se iba hacia el hotel.

Yo me quedé solo, mientras el aire frío me impactaba en la cara, con las piernas temblándome a causa de la idea de hacerlo con España.

Entonces algo me aterró. Es decir, yo no tenía lubricante. Dudaba que España tuviera. Y sin lubricante…

Si no usaba un lubricante, me iba a quedar doliendo el trasero. Si me quedaba doliendo el trasero, iba a ser incómodo sentarme. Al ser incómodo, intentaría sentarme cómodamente, y al hacerlo, iba a perder toda la elegancia. Sin elegancia, mi espíritu glamoroso moriría.

_Nervios. Pánico. Shock. _

¡Si no conseguía un lubricante en ese mismo momento, terminaría como un alemán sin gracia!

Antes de entrar en pánico (más del que ya tenía encima), le envié un mensaje a mi hermano. Necesitaba ayuda urgente.

.

— ¿Qué sucede? —me preguntó mi hermano Italia, llegando en poco rato.

—_Fratello_—dije—Tengo un problema.

— ¿Cuál? Espero que no sea que te quedaste sin fijador para el cabello, porque te juro que te mato… — ¿Por qué pensaba eso de mí? Era verdad que una vez me había quedado sin fijador unos minutos antes de ir a la conferencia de un famoso diseñador, pero era de esas situaciones de vida o muerte en la que debían perdonarme el retrasarme por tener todos mis rubios cabellos prolijos.

—No, no es eso—expliqué.

—Ah, genial. Porque no iba a dejar a Alemania solo a mereced de las zorras por un "problema" tan patético como ese… —Y ahí olvidé mi problema por un segundo. Comencé a zarandearlo, replicándole el hecho de estar con el bastardo sin glamour del alemán.

— ¿Cuál era tu problema? —preguntó él, después de suspirar y pelearnos un rato por lo de Alemania.

—Ah, ya me olvidé—dije, porque había perdido el valor de decirle que necesitaba lubricante. Era mi hermano menor. ¡Mi hermano menor! ¿Tan desesperado estaba que no me di cuenta de lo despreciable que era pedirle eso a mi hermanito?

Bien, las mujeres podían estar felices. Quedaba confirmado que los hombres a veces piensan con las partes bajas y no con el cerebro.

—Era broma—me apresuré a decir, al percibir el aura asesina de Italia—Sólo que…

— ¿Qué?

—Mi problema es…—me costaba decirlo—Necesito… err… _algo_.

— ¿Qué es ese _algo_?

—Cierto objeto.

— ¿Objeto? Si es brillo labial, te pateo el… —Otra vez con los productos de belleza. ¡Sólo usé brillo labial una vez! O dos. O tres. Bien, fueron cuatro… cinco. Cinco y nada más. ¡Pero el olor que tenía era muy rico!

—No, no. Es… Me da vergüenza pedírselo a mi hermano menor—murmuré, y el bufó.

—Sólo dilo de una vez. ¿Qué tan malo puede ser…?

—Necesito lubricante—solté.

— ¿Ves que no era tan malo?

Oh, le costó reaccionar. Pero lo hizo.

— ¿¡Lubricante!? —Exclamó, y le tapé la boca, porque había algunas naciones merodeando por el jardín— ¿_L-lubricante_?

Le costó asimilarlo.

— ¿Por qué me lo pides a mí? O mejor dicho, ¿para qué lo quieres?

—Te lo pido a ti porque sospecho que tienes—le dije. No era una posibilidad lejana. Aunque me disgustaba demasiado la idea de pensar con quién lo usaba. Sobre todo porque sabía con quién lo usaba. Y porque estaba seguro de que era con Alemania—Y bueno… ¡no te interesa saber para que lo quiero!

— ¿Lo vas a usar con el español, no?

—Yo…—Podría haberme ahorrado las molestias de contradecirlo, pero me daba algo de vergüenza que mi hermano supiera detalles tan íntimos sobre mi vida— ¡No voy a responder a eso!

—Bien, entonces te quedas sin—pequeño bastardo. Los hermanos menores a veces son unos verdaderos diablos.

—Bueno, bueno. Lo admito. _MevoyaverconEspaña_.

— ¿Perdón? ¿Puedes repetirlo más lentamente?

—No juegues con mi paciencia, hermanito—le advertí. Ésa parecía una de las cosas que hacía sólo para humillarme más.

—De todas formas, te quedas sin lubricante.

— ¿Eh? ¡Ya te dije para qué lo quería! —repliqué. ¡Era un tramposo!

—Pero yo no tengo lubricante—soltó, y comencé a admirar (muy poco) al bastardo alemán, por soportar ese tipo de engaños suyos —Así que busca a otra persona que te ayude~.

Se fue, despidiéndome, y dejándome con más problemas que soluciones.

.

Estaba frente a un grave problema. España me estaba esperando en la habitación. Pero si me apuraba, lograría encontrar lubricante a tiempo.

Francia era la persona de confianza que había más cerca, pero tenía cara de mal humor. Peor humor que el de siempre, lo que era decir mucho. Así que no me arriesgué a acercarme y que me clavara un cigarrillo encendido en el ojo. O que me quemara el pelo con el encendedor.

El fijador era inflamable.

Austria estaba sentado en un banco, con su cara de "_Estoy más solo que un astronauta a la deriva, pero sigo siendo mejor que tú_". Otro al que no era recomendable acercarse.

Descarté la posibilidad de que otra nación me ayudara. Mejor era resolverlo por mi cuenta.

.

Pedí un taxi en la calle, deseando que alguna farmacia alemana estuviera abierta a esa hora.

Sí, situaciones desesperadas requerían medidas desesperadas.

.

Volví a la fiesta con las manos vacías, y con la acertada sensación de que la había cagado mientras intentaba solucionarla.

En la maldita farmacia se habían negado a venderme lubricante. En otra no tenían. Y me desesperé demasiado. Temía mirarme a un espejo. Seguramente mis horas de esfuerzo invertidas en mi imagen se habían esfumado igual que las ganas de España de esperarme…

Y eso era lo peor. Estaba haciendo esperar a España. Ahogué un lloriqueo. Si había algo que odiaba con todo mí ser, más que verme desaliñado, era decepcionar a España.

Me armé de valor para subir las escaleras hasta su habitación.

No esperé encontrarme con _eso_.

.

España estaba sobre la cama, semidesnudo, destapado… y completamente dormido.

¿Y que debía hacer yo? Seguramente se había aburrido de esperarme. Sí, era lo más seguro.

Lo primero que mi alocada mente pensó fue en ausentarme por algunas décadas, porque después de eso, no me creía capaz de volver a mirarlo a los ojos. Exageraba, porque si había algo que no soportaría ver, sería estar lejos de él.

La otra opción era irme sigilosamente de la habitación, acostarme a dormir, y desear que todo eso fuera sólo una pesadilla.

También podía irme y aceptar que todo me había salido mal, que todo volvería a la normalidad.

O despertarlo y seguir con lo que estábamos, aunque deba pagar el precio luego. Un cosquilleo me invadió el estómago, seguido por cierto calor en mis partes bajas.

Sacudí la cabeza para alejar todo pensamiento pervertido que se me pudiera ocurrir. No debía pensar en eso, aunque era muy difícil. Que dejara su fantástico cuerpo a la vista no ayudaba. Tampoco esa expresión tan tranquila que tenía cuando dormía. "Contrólate, Romano" tuve que pensar.

Me acerqué sigilosamente a España. O lo más sigiloso que podía después de haber cerrado la puerta de un sonoro portazo y tropezarme con una lámpara (Lámpara que no armonizaba nada bien con la decoración de la habitación, cabía destacar).

Casi me llevé el susto de mi vida cuando mi rostro estaba a centímetros del suyo, y abrió los ojos súbitamente.

.

— ¡No me asustes así! —exclamé, con una mano en el corazón.

—Entonces no te acerques tanto sin avisar—gruñó él, aunque en el fondo, los dos sabíamos que le gustaba que yo hiciera eso.

—Pero… pero… —balbuceé.

—De todas formas, ¿dónde estabas?

Sólo pensé en una palabra al tener que responder a eso.

Mierda.

— ¿Huelo celos? —No me gustaba jugar sucio con España, pero no iba a contarle nada. Por eso me salí por la tangente.

—Yo…—dijo él, descolocado—No me has respondido.

—Tú tampoco.

—Yo pregunté primero.

—Pero mi pregunta era más importante.

—Tu pregunta fue porque no querías responder. Ahora, respóndeme.

—Quieres que te responda porque estás celoso con sólo pensar en la posibilidad de que estuviera con otra persona…

—Sólo quiero saber porqué te tardaste tanto.

— _¡Celoso, celoso!_ —canturreé.

—Argh, odio cuando cambias de tema.

Y así seguimos peleando.

.

—Bien, bien. Ya está. Te diré lo que hice, sólo si admites que estuviste celoso—le di un ultimátum. Los dos estábamos sentados sobre la cama.

—En ese caso me quedaré sin saberlo, porque no estaba celoso—me mintió él.

—Mentiroso.

—Romano—me llamó— ¿En serio vas a empezar con eso de vuelta?

—Es que yo…—murmuré, quedándome sin argumentos. Y cuando me quedaba sin argumentos, pasaba directamente a la acción.

Sujeté a España por la camisa, atrayéndolo hacia mí y juntando nuestras frentes. Los labios de ambos estaban separados sólo algunos centímetros. Nuestras respiraciones chocaron.

—Romano—dijo él por lo bajo, mientras acariciaba mi cuello— ¿Qué hiciste?

—Quise conseguir lubricante—confesé, también por lo bajo. Él alzó una ceja, y por un segundo creí que la atmósfera pacífica se había roto.

—Debes dejar de preocuparte por todo.

—España.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Estabas celoso?

No contestó, pero acortó la distancia entre nosotros, y acarició mis labios con los suyos. Haciendo que un calor agradable me invadiera, como siempre que me besaba así. Moví mis labios sobre los de él, deseando más de aquél contacto.

Mientras me besaba con él, tanteé el celular y le escribí a mi hermano algo. No supe bien cómo quedó, sólo que la palabra "España" estaba claramente escrita. Debía avisarle que no se preocupara por mí… aunque tampoco estaba seguro de cómo interpretaría el mensaje.

Después de un buen rato, en el que yo me las había arreglado para que nuestras lenguas se entrelazaran en una húmeda danza, él se apartó de mí, jadeando, y me dio un pequeño mordisco en la oreja. Me tomó por sorpresa, y ahogué un gemido.

—Sí, estaba celoso—confesó contra mi oído, haciendo alusión a lo que le había preguntado anteriormente.

.

Estábamos en silencio, abrazados, uno frente a otro. A cualquiera le hubiera parecido demasiado aburrido, pero yo estaba bastante entretenido paseando mis manos por la espalda de España, y observando algunos pequeños lunares y cicatrices que tenía por allí. Observé también el poco contraste entre nuestras pieles, dado que no había demasiada diferencia, debido a que mi bronceado era sólo un poco más claro que su piel morena.

Arrugué la nariz. No era justo. Yo tenía que hacer mil cosas para verme hermoso. Y él ya era demasiado hermoso al natural. ¿Hermoso? ¿Qué digo? Era lo más bello que había visto.

Él simplemente observaba la ciudad por la ventana de la habitación. A veces me daba pequeños besos en la curvatura de mi cuello.

.

Abrí los ojos súbitamente. Me tranquilicé al saber que España estaba a mi lado.

Me incorporé un poco, sin despertarlo. Ambos estábamos acostados sobre la cama. Él dormía profundamente. Y yo había tenido una pesadilla. Una horrible pesadilla, que no armonizaba nada bien con los momentos lindos que habíamos tenido momentos atrás.

Intenté normalizar mi respiración, aunque el corazón todavía estaba un poco acelerado.

"Tranquilo, Romano" me dije "Estás con él. No te dejó. No lo hará".

Fui hasta el baño, a mojarme la cara, y volví al poco rato con él, metiéndome de vuelta en la cama. No quería tenerlo lejos.

No después de soñar que me abandonaba. El miedo que siempre había tenido de niño. El miedo que me seguía persiguiendo hasta el momento.

Busqué refugio en su pecho. Y por más que esos temores me asaltaran, sabía que debía convencerme de algo. Porque el que siguiera así, tolerando todas mis estupideces, sólo podía ser una prueba más de que él no quería dejarme.

Él no quería dejarme. Yo no quería dejarlo (Por Dios, no, jamás lo haría). Entonces, supuse que no tenía mucho de lo que preocuparme. Y que las pesadillas eran sólo eso. Pesadillas.

* * *

Lo siento mucho si alguien se traumó demasiado con el Yuri en el capítulo anterior u.u Es que... ¡yo avisé en las advertencias!

Bueno, pero de todas formas, acá les dejo otro capítulo bastante esperado, o eso me pareció a mí. Seguiremos con Ucrania (Mi personaje femenino 2P! favorito :3) el próximo domingo. Saludos a todos, y si bien últimamente no estoy con mucho tiempo para responder reviews, se los repito por aquí: Muchas gracias por su apoyo!


End file.
